Historias con la asistente de enfermería
by Nacht-Reader
Summary: Ella esta encargada de curar sus heridas y enfermedades, pero la atención que le brinda a la gente sanara muchas cosas mas que su cuerpo, no pudo convertirse en un héroe profesional, para muchos ella es la mas hermosa de todas las heroínas. recopilación de drabbles donde la nueva enfermera de la escuela interactúa con los estudiantes que terminan flechados por ella. Fem!Izuku
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Prologo y Explicación de personajes.**

* * *

La pequeña niña de risos verdes lloraba en su cuarto observando el monitor que reproducía el mismo video por milésima vez, a sus cuatro años Izuku esperaba con ansias que su Quirk se manifestara, el sueño de todo niño en esta sociedad era llegar a convertirse en un héroe como sus ídolos, pero francamente, sin uno no podrías cumplir tus sueños en esta sociedad.

No heredar los dones de sus padres era un caso extremadamente raro en estos días, solo uno de una gran cantidad de personas poseía una raridad genética que no les permitía poseer uno, ese era el caso de Izuku.

En su habitación ella miraba un video de su ídolo, un video que ya había visto un millón de veces pero que siempre lo inspiraba a seguir su ejemplo.

"-todo está bien… ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estoy aquí!-"

-…¿Por qué solo yo? *snif* solo quería ser como All Might y salvar a la gente... quiero ser un héroe- ella bajo su cabeza y por accidente se estrello con el teclado del computador.

-¡Auch! duele- llevo sus manos a su cabeza por el dolor, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el golpe había cambiado el video de All Might a otro Random en internet, tal parece que había terminado en un programa de entrevistas.

-..y díganos Recovery Girl ¿el trabajar como héroe no dificulta las responsabilidades de su otra profesión?-

-oooh, bueno, como heroína relacionada con la medicina no es un problema, básicamente mi trabajo como heroína esta para poder usar mi Quirk sin problemas cuando la situación lo requiera-

-entonces según su opinión ¿el trabajo en la medicina es más importante que el trabajo heroico?-

-no, ambos son igual de importantes, los héroes profesionales con los que he trabajado ponen en riesgo sus vidas para salvar a los demás, los profesionales en la medicina curan las heridas y males tanto de héroes como civiles-

-es cierto el trabajo de los médicos y enfermeras ha salvado vidas de la gente antes de la llegada de la sociedad supe heroica, Recovery Girl ha sido un placer que pueda acompañarnos esta noche-

-el placer es mío-

-antes de despedirnos, una última pregunta, si tuviera que elegir entre uno de sus trabajos ¿seguiría siendo una heroína o una enfermera?-

-si tuviera que elegir?... mmmh, creo que dejaría de ser una heroína, simplemente trabajar en la enfermería de una escuela es suficiente para mí, ser un héroe no es el único camino para salvar a la gente-

Izuku había parado sus lágrimas, el dolor que sentía ceso, como si esas palabras fuera todo lo que tuviera que escuchar para saber que aun podía lograr algo, sin importar si era una Quirkless, tal vez no podría pelear contra grandes villanos ni sacar a los heridos de los escombros, pero podía ayudar a quien lo necesitara como una enfermera, ella si podía salvar a la gente.

-¡Mami!- ella corrió fuera de su habitación y salto a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mama! ¡Seré una enfermera! No importa que no pueda tener un Quirk, curare a la gente y apoyare a los heridos- dijo mientras levantaba su puño en el aire.

Después de unos años ella cumpliría su meta, sin saber que para muchos en el futuro, ella sería una heroína a sus ojos.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Edad: 21

Sexo: femenino

Profesión: enfermera

Quirk: Ninguno

Izuku es la torpe y única hija de la familia Midoriya, ella nació 6 años antes que Katsuki, a los ojos de Kacchan ella es como una hermana mayor que cuidaba de él cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, cuando creció el empezó a tener sentimientos más fuertes por ella y cada vez que se avergonzaba reaccionaba violentamente por los nervios, pero Izuku nunca se dio cuenta de eso, al terminar la preparatoria ingreso a la universidad con una beca para estudiar medicina, se graduó antes de tiempo, recibió múltiples honores y recomendaciones, gracias a eso pudo desempeñar su trabajo en múltiples lugares y actualmente realiza su profesión como la asistente personal de Recovery Girl en la academia U.A.

* * *

 **Palabras del Autor**

 **Hola que tal, tal vez a la gente que me sigue por mi otro fic que subo está diciendo esto no es "Cuando el verde muere", pues si alguno lee los textos que pongo al final de cada cap, se habrá dado cuenta que dije que dije que subiría algo nuevo.**

 **No sé si la idea la habrá tomado alguien más o si ya esta gastada, pero aunque se rio un poquito no pude dejar de tener ganas de escribir esto, sip habrá mucho donde shippear, no solo a Kacchan, tenemos a toda la clase A, los héroes profesionales, los villanos si la droga me afecta y muchos más.**

 **Anécdota: se me ocurrió cuando hace poco tuve que ir a una cita médica y me enamore a primera vista de la enfermera, dios nunca vi una pelirroja más hermosa, bueno no es raro, me enamoro cada vez que veo una chica linda, para que se den una imagen de lo extravagante que soy se lo dije en el lugar, esa risita que tubo al despedirse de mi es todo lo que necesitaba para alegrarme el mes y hacer volar mi imaginación.**

 **Aviso, estas historias no tendrán un orden específico, saldrán según lo que se me venga a la mente en lo que quiera contar.**

 **Ya saben apoyen y comenten, si no apoyan como se que les gusta eh?**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Amigos de la infancia

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 1: amigos de la infancia.**

* * *

Un día común en clases los alumnos conversaban tranquilamente antes de que su profesor entrara al aula.

-¡chicos, escucharon las buenas noticias!- grito Mineta al entrar.

\- ooh Mineta, ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Cuéntanos- dijo Kaminari, su único compañero en sus pervertidas aventuras.

-¡me entere que hoy llegaba una nueva enfermera a la escuela, y dicen que es una joven belleza! ¡Lo conversaban Aizawa-sensei y el director en camino hacia acá!- dijo animado.

-¿Recovery Girl tendrá una asistente-gero?- decía Tsuyu-chan sentada junto a Uraraka.

-bueno después de todo ella es un poco mayor ya, alguien que le ayude será menos trabajo para ella- dijo Uraraka.

-¿Qué piensas Bakugou? ¿No quieres ser atendido por una linda enfermera?- dijo Kirishima.

-¡no me molestes imbécil, no me interesa la mierda que digan así que cállate!- dijo mientras estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa.

-cállense todos..- dijo Aizawa mientras entraba, todos volvieron a sus lugares rápidamente.

-bueno como tal parece la información de la nueva encargada de enfermería les acaba de llegar sin mi autorización- dijo mirando a Mineta con sus ojos rojos –pero bueno… la noticia completa es que una nueva enfermera estará apoyando a Recovery Girl regularmente a partir de hoy, es una talentosa graduada en medicina ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¡Si sensei! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es linda?- dijo Mina animada.

-¿En qué universidad estudio?- pregunto Iida.

-¿Por qué quiso trabajar en una escuela?- pregunto Hagakure .

-¡¿Cuáles son sus medidas?!- dijo mineta emocionado.

-no lo sé, no la he visto, solo conozco su currículo es lo único que me entregaron, ingreso a la universidad de Tokio con una beca de estudios, se graduó en ella un año antes de lo normal por sus excelentes calificaciones además de las recomendaciones de los profesores y profesionales con los que hizo sus prácticas, a pesar de su corta edad y poco tiempo que obtuvo su licencia, ha sido altamente solicitada para trabajar en muchas partes del país, si está trabajando aquí es por el ofrecimiento que le hizo el director, sus razones las desconozco ¿algo más?- dijo sin ánimos.

-sí, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Yaoyorozu.

-se llama…- -¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- antes de que pudiera decir algo All Might entro para hacerse cargo de la clase de hoy, por desgracia para ellos el nombre quedo como un misterio que tendrían que enterarse después.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después.**

Las pruebas de combate de hoy fueron enfrentamientos uno vs uno entre los estudiantes de la clase, en ellos Katsuki tubo la "suerte" de pelear contra Todoroki frente a frente, como consecuencia de eso, Todoroki cometió un fallo en su ataque y se dejo llevar, el rubio termino con quemaduras por frio en sus brazos. Por consejo de All Might se dirigió a la enfermería para curar sus brazos.

"Tchhh"-maldito mitad y mitad la próxima vez te matare- dijo mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar adentro y busco a alguien que lo atendiera.

-Aaah, Bienvenido- una voz que el conocía muy bien le hablo.

-¿D-De-Deku?- al mirar, encontró a su amiga de la infancia vestida con un uniforme de enfermera, de inmediato el rubor subió a su cara por la vista que tubo.

-¡Kacchan! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!- dijo emocionada.

-¿T-tu que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

-jeje… desde hoy trabajo aquí- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Katsuki tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero ninguna salía de su boca por la vergüenza, no esperaba ver a la persona que cuidaba de el cuando era un niño y de la cual se enamoro con el tiempo en su academia, y menos haciendo cossplay de enfermera.

-Kacchan, ¿Por qué estas aquí, te sientes mal?- pregunto para quitar el silencio incomodo que había en la habitación.

-yo… no es nada, son estupideces, me voy de acá- intento abrir la puerta y escapar, pero sus dedos estaban pálidos y rígidos y no lograba abrir la puerta.

-Kacchan, ¿Es probable que estuviste en contacto con algo muy frio por largo tiempo?- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

-y-yo, no te interesa así que..-

-¡Kacchan!- dijo interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con una mezcla de enojó y preocupación.

-…. Si- el no podía con esa mirada, nunca antes pudo ocultarle algo a ella y no creía que pudiera hacerlo.

-tenemos que calentar la zona afectada, ven siéntate- dijo mientras subía un poco el termostato y preparada compresas tibias.

Bakugou solo se limito a hacer lo que le decían y se sentó en la silla más cercana, después de un rato Izuku volvió y aplico las compresas en sus brazos.

-el daño parece ser leve, así que no tendrás problemas a largo plazo, aun así tenemos que evitar que estés en contacto con el frio nuevamente-

-duele… mis brazos comenzaron a doler un poco- dijo.

-esa es buena señal, la sangre vuelve a circular y pronto volverás a recuperar el color y la movilidad normal en tus dedos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-po-porque no me dijiste que trabajarías en U.A.?- le pregunto Katsuki.

-intente decírtelo pero últimamente ignoras mis mensajes y nunca tienes tiempo para verme- dijo un poco decepcionada.

-he estado ocupado- dijo cortante.

-eres malo Kacchan- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Después de un rato Deku quito las compresas y aplico una crema sobre los brazos y manos de Bakugou.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Bakugou

-el aloe vera evitara la formación de ampollas en tu piel, el daño fue bastante leve pero prefería tomar precauciones- dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en unas vendas.

-a decir verdad Kacchan, estoy feliz-

-¿Eso porque?- pregunto extrañado.

-me alegro que tu hayas sido el primero en venir en mi primer día, me recuerda cuando cuidaba de ti y tenía que curarte porque te metías en problemas, en esos días me llamabas One-chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras vendaba sus brazos.

Bakugou sabía que tenía que evitar el frio, pero el plan tampoco era estar hirviendo de la vergüenza.

-Kacchan estas rojo, si tienes fiebre sería un gran problema- dijo mientras ponía su frente en contacto con la de Katsuki.

-¡E-e-ee-estoy bien, maldición! ¡No hagas cosas como esas estúpida nerd!-

-¿Dónde está Recovery Girl?- hablo después de calmarse

-aah, ella salió un momento a la oficina del director, así que me dejo a cargo por ahora-

-… estamos solos eh- una idea paso por la mente de Bakugou y como no había mejor momento que este, decidió por fin actuar.

-De-Deku-

-¿si?- dijo mientras lo veía ponerse aun más rojo.

Bakugou odiaba y amaba esa cara de curiosidad que ponía ella.

-veras… yo… tu- no sabía cómo demonios se le hacía tan difícil decir tres palabras

-¿yo?-

-tu… t-tu m-me-me gus…-

-¡volvi!- dijo Recovery Girl.

Katsuki se exalto y callo de su silla, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona juraba que lo mataría por interrumpir.

Después de las recomendaciones de Izuku sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener para que no empeorara, despidió a su amigo desde la puerta.

Katsuki no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a caminar fuera, pero antes de irse escucho como lo llamaban devuelta y giro hacia atrás.

Izumi le dio un beso en la mejilla y retrocedió un poco.

-q-q-que?-

-eso es para que te mejores- dijo con sus manos en la espalda.

-cuídate Kacchan, vuelve si tienes algún problema- agito su mano en señal de despedida y entro devuelta a la enfermería, Bakugou se quedo un segundo hay con su mano en su mejilla.

*joder porque tiene que ser así de linda, como te odio pubertad*

Cuando Izuku volvió donde Recovery Girl esta le hablo.

-pensé que eras algo torpe niña, pero veo que eres audaz por conseguir un novio tan joven-

-K-Kacchan no es mi novio, yo cuidaba de él cuando éramos jóvenes, el es como un hermano menor para mí- dijo algo avergonzada.

-enserio?- dijo Recovery Girl

*pobre chico, tengo pena por el* dijo al pensar en los problemas que tendría que pasar por esta despistada chica.

Cuando Katsuki volvió al aula, se sentó en su lugar y se quedo callado.

-Bakugou- Todoroki se acerco a él cuando lo vio, todos en la clase esperaban una escena donde Katsuki gritaría sin control y amenazaría al peliblanco con mucha ira.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono era más calmado de lo usual.

-quería disculparme, ese último ataque pudo causarte daños severos por mi error, ¿No estás enojado?-

-aaah no, eso no tiene importancia ahora, no te preocupes- la clase estaba completamente atónita de que Bakugou no insultara a muerte a todoroki, quien había calmado a esa bestia y logro amansar a tal demonio.

-¡Bakugou! Viste a la nueva enfermera ¿No? ¿Es linda?- pregunto de inmediato Kaminari.

-¡Callate maldito! No hablare de ella- dijo con su humor usual devuelta.

-dañarse en clases fue una gran idea Bakugou, no se porque no pensé en lo mismo, yo igual quiero que la enfermera cuide de mi, aaah necesito una herida ahora mismo- dijo Mineta.

-si tanto quieres un golpe te lo daré yo mismo- por desgracia para el enano, el golpe lo noqueo durante todo el día y para evitar problemas fue atendido rápidamente por Recovery Girl.

Katsuki no iba a dejar que un pervertido como ese se acercara a su One-chan que tanto quería

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Primer cap para Kacchan, porque me da la regalada gana, pero como este no es un onlyshipp tendremos variedad, de personajes con los que interactuar.**

 **Eso es todo, si sigo tomando mis medicinas para la esquizofrenia a tiempo no tardare mucho en actualizar.**

 **aviso: no soy un experto en primeros auxilios ni menos en medicina, pero trato de investigar un poco antes de escribir y ser lo mas realista posible, perdón si hay algún fallo en las partes medicas que escribí o valla a hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Celos

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de una epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 *** personaje pensando ***

 **Capitulo 3: Celos**

* * *

Iida se encuentra preparando para ir después del término de clase cuando fue interrumpido por Uraraka, Tsuyu y Mina.

-Iida-kun ¿tienes un momento? -

-Uraraka-kun ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto mientras miraba al trió.

-tenerse en conocer a la asistente de Recovery Girl, pero Aizawa-sensei nos advirtió que si no era necesario, no fuéramos molestar- dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Así que pensamos que el presidente de clase intercediera por nosotros no sufrirmos problemas! - dijo Mina.

-sé que es una petición egoísta ¿pero podrías acompañarnos Iida-kun? Gero-

Iida lo un poco, aunque efectivamente estarían interrumpiendo los trabajos del personal que trabaja en la escuela por motivos vánales al final acepto.

-¡permiso! - ¡al abrir la puerta!

Adentro se puede ver una Chica de Recuperación que está organizando unos papeles y una chica de pelo verde que está organizando algunos medicamentos en un armario mientras se equilibra en un banquillo.

-ooh chicos ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Recovery Girl, no está nada solo estamos aquí porque queríamos saber a su ayudante- Uraraka.

-ya veo, Midoriya, baja un segundo aquí hay algunos estudiantes que quieren conocerte-

-si, de inme ... ¡KYAA! - cuando quiso bajar, realizo un mal movimiento y comenzó a caer.

Antes de que pudiera caer y lastimarse, Iida se movió lo más rápido que pudo y la trampa en sus brazos cargándola como a una princesa.

-¿All Right?-

-sí, eso me asusto, muchas gracias- dijo mirándolo desde muy cerca con una sonrisa.

-n-no pr-p-problema-

Iida se sonrojo y no pudo decir una sola palabra sin trabarse.

-esto ... podrías bajarme por favor- la situación ya estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

Iida se disculpo y la dejo en el suelo, luego preparaon una mesa y comenzaron a conversar mientras tomaban un poco del té que Izuku había servido.

-bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos chicos? - dijo mientras se sentaba junto a las chicas.

-teniéndose de saber cómo era, así que quisimos visitar después de clases ¿No estamos siendo una molestia? -dijo dijo Uraraka.

-para nada, acabo de terminar el trabajo de inventario así que llegan en buena hora-

-¡Genial, yo primero! ¡Ashido Mina, una place! - dijo tan enérgica como siempre.

-Asui Tsuyu, pero mis amigos me llaman Tsuyu-chan- Tsuyu dio una sonrisa mientras se presentaba.

-soy Uraraka Ochako un gusto- dijo amigablemente.

\- ... ..-

Todos en la mesa miraron al único hombre presente, que parecía estar congelado mirando fijamente a la peli verde.

-yuju ¿hay alguien ahí?- Dijo Mina mientras movía sus manos frente a sus ojos.

-ahh, disculpen solo estaba… yo… soy Iida Tenya, presidente de la clase 1A, gracias por recibirnos-

-un placer chicos, soy Midoriya Izuku, estaré trabajando como asistente de enfermería a partir de ahora, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- su presentación fue natural y perfecta, lo suficiente para acabar con la tensión que había entre todos.

-Midoriya-sensei ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar como enfermera en esta escuela?- pregunto Tsuyu.

-bueno… es algo vergonzoso pero cuando era mas joven yo también quería ser un héroe, así que haber recibido una oferta para entrar a U.A. fue emocionante para mi-

-Midoriya-sensei se ve muy joven para ser una graduada, casi parece de nuestra edad ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Uraraka.

-me suelen decir eso, tengo 21, estuve dentro de la Universidad por casi cuatro años, pero me gradué antes-

-sorprendente, entonces eras mas lista que los demás estudiantes ¿Cierto?-

-eso decían los maestros- contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡yo tengo una pregunta! Midoriya-san ¿Tienes novio?- como se cabía esperar de Mina, una pregunta personal y vergonzosa para prender un poquito la atmosfera.

-pffff…. ¡Ashido-kun, no debés invadir la vida privada de las demás personas!- le recriminó Iida mientras paso a escupir el te por accidente, como delegado tenia que detener cualquier acto no correspondiente, pero algo dentro de el también quería conocer la respuesta aunque fuera indebido.

-calma Iida-kun, no es gran cosa, no estoy saliendo con nadie y no creo tener interés de una relación actualmente- contesto algo incomoda.

-eeeh? A pesar de que es tan linda- dijo Mina.

-jeje gracias… además ¿Podrian no llamarme "sensei" por favor? No estoy acostumbrada a los honoríficos como esos-

-bueno entonces ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?- pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Puedo llamarte Izuku-chan?- pregunto Mina.

-si Recovery Girl lo permite, esta bien para mi-

-no tengo ningún problema si tu lo quieres- dijo mientras tomaba su te tranquila.

Las cuatro chicas seguían teniendo una conversación alegre mientras tomaban el te y reían, Iida se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que en ningún momento pudo participar activamente de la plática.

-eeh ¿Trabajo en cuatro hospitales distintos antes de entrar acá?-

-si mal no recuerdo, tres de ellos fueron por mis practicas y el ultimo como enfermera regular después de graduarme, aunque no fue mucho tiempo antes de empezar a trabajar aquí-

-increíble, usted tiene una dedicación increíble Midoriya-sensei- dijo Iida cuando por fin salió de su mudismo.

-no es tan impresionante, Iida-kun tengo una pregunta, ¿es mi imaginación o tienes parentesco con el "Turbo Hero" Ingenium?- pregunto la peli verde.

-es muy lista sensei, en efecto el es mi hermano mayor-

-lo sabia, yo era su fan hace mucho tiempo, tu don se parece mucho al de el, es un héroe increíble, debe estar orgulloso de tener un hermano menor tan talentoso-

-eeh?.. no, es cierto que es un héroe increíble y mi modelo a seguir, pero a mi aun me falta mucho por aprender-

-yo creo que tu en verdad tienes mucho potencial, como me ayudaste hace rato, pienso que podrías ser un héroe prometedor en el futuro, yo estaré apoyándote-

Iida no pudo resistir poner una sonrisa mientras la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, estaba cautivado por las palabras de su enfermera tanto que su corazón bombeaba mas rápido de lo que su motor podía alcanzar.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

*genial, otro mas que cae flechado, esta chica es buena conquistando a los hombres sin darse cuenta* pensó Recovery Girl

Después de que el grupo se despidiera, cada uno se dirigió devuelta a su hogar.

-regrese- dijo Tenya mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Bienvenido- dijo su hermano acercándose a el.

-Nii-san, estas en casa temprano-

-hoy tuve poco trabajo de patrullaje que hacer, y el papeleo tampoco me llevo mucho tiempo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante en la escuela hoy?-

-a si estu….- estuvo a punto de responder cuando recordó.

"yo era su fan hace mucho tiempo"

"es un héroe increíble"

-¿Mmmh? ¿Tenya?- dijo al ver el repentino congelamiento de su hermano.

-…. No paso nada, buenas noches- dijo fríamente, de inmediato paso a su lado y fue directo a su cuarto.

-¿Ehh, esta enojado? ¿Hice algo malo?- Tensei estaba confundido del raro comportamiento de su hermano menor, Tenya nunca había estado celoso de su hermano, pero parece que una pecosa joven de cabello verde era el motivo que necesitaba para estarlo.

* * *

 **Palabras del Autor.**

 **Yyyyyyy segundo cap para el cuatro ojos, sinceramente me relajo bastante al escribir esto últimamente, aunque también me estoy centrando demasiado en esto, no hay noche que no me imagine una situación que quiera escribir.**

 **Próximo no hay ninguna otra persona, ¿quién será? Sorpresa sorpresa.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Comentarios.**

 **Sofihikarichan: gracias por el comentario, que pensé que la idea ya no estaba bien, pero parece que yo me quedo con la victoria.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Solo Shota

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 3: Solo Shota**

* * *

El día de hoy los profesores de la academia habían salido ya de sus labores, y aprovechando el día de paga, Nemuri, Kayama, Toshinori y Aizawa se dirigieron a pasar un momento por unos tragos.

-hace tiempo que no me relajaba he iba por una copa, bendito sea el salario de un Héroe-

-cada mes es lo mismo, deberías dejar de gastar tu presupuesto en alcohol cada vez que puedes- dijo Aizawa.

-no seas tan serio, así nunca sentaras cabeza Eraser- le contesto Midnight

-no creí que usted aceptara venir All Might- dijo Kayama alias Present Mic.

-bueno, siempre es un placer compartir con compañeros de trabajo Kayama-kun- dijo All Might en su forma esbelta mientras caminaban en las calles en dirección a un restaurante nocturno al que iban regularmente.

Cuando llegaron al local se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas y pidieron un par de tragos y comestibles.

-"fuaaa" esta es una buena cerveza fría- dijo Nemuri al tomar el contenido de su vaso.

-Jaja… Nemuri-kun realmente es una persona peculiar eh- dijo All Might.

-siempre a sido así, actúa descuidadamente sin preocuparse por su entorno- dijo Aizawa.

-siempre es bueno disfrutar del descanso del trabajo, ¡Yeah!- dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo en vez de alcohol.

-Kayama eres aburrido, no tiene gracia si lo único que tomas es jugo- dijo Nemuri.

-necesito que mi voz este lista para el próximo show, el alcohol daña mi garganta mujer-

Ellos siguieron conversando durante un rato mas, los chistes iban y venían de parte del par mas animado, mientras los otros dos participaban de la conversación para asegurarse que no hicieran alguna locura.

-oi Aizawa, ¿Tus estudiantes no han estado yendo a enfermería mas seguido de lo usual?-

-no lo se, Bakugou e Iida se han estado emocionando mas de lo usual y las chicas han estado yendo por iniciativa propia-

-no tendrá eso algo que ver con respecto a la belleza que se instalo hay hace un mes?-

-jejeje, los apuestos chicos de preparatoria atraídos por una linda chica de enfermería, Ahh la juventud- dijo Midnight excitada.

-no me interesa la razón- dijo tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

-bueno… podemos preguntarle directamente- dijo Kayama dando una sonrisa.

Antes de que Aizawa pudiera preguntar el significado de esas palabras, el sonido de la entrada atrajo su atención, un gran mechón de cabello verde entro por la puerta buscando a alguien.

-por aquí Nurse-san- dijo Mic.

-ahh, lo lamento, tuve que arreglar unas cosas de ultimo minuto y me atrase un poco ¿Llego muy tarde?-

-para nada, la fiesta recién empieza- dijo Nemuri.

Izuku llego a su mesa y se sentó junto a All Might.

-no nos conocemos, Toshinori Yagi, un placer-

-Izuku Midoriya, el placer es mío- dijo contestando al saludo sin sospechar de la identidad de este.

-no sabia que la chica vendría también-

-jijiji, la invite yo misma- dijo Midnight.

-¿Y eso?-

-no soportaba que solo los estudiantes tuvieran la atención de esta linda enfermera, quería hablar con ella yo también-

Después de que ella llegara la pequeña junta se animo un poco mas, Aizawa se encontraba con su usual cara que no expresaba muchas emociones, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en otros mas verdes.

Midoriya reía mientras conversaba con Nemuri animada, ambas estaban pasando un momento agradable mientras bebían un poco, obvio la mayor bebía mucho mas, mientras su compañera intentaba no llevar mucho su vaso a su boca.

-Eraser, llevas un rato mirando a nuestra pequeña invitada, acaso su look logro cautivarte my friend?- dijo Mic asegurándose de que solo ellos dos escucharan.

-no digas incoherencias, no es lo que te imaginas-

-me vas a negar que no te atrae Nurse-san?-

-es casi una niña, es imposible que la vea con otros ojos-

-tiene 21, es mayor de edad-

-aun así es muy joven, es solo una niña para mi-

-Oigan Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿Qué hablan tan secretamente a escondidas?, Kayama, bebe algo es aburrido si no tomar por lo menos una- dijo intentando que tomara un vaso de alcohol.

-imposible, tengo que cuidar mi voz y no soporto el sabor del alcohol, aleja eso de mi-

-Midoriya-kun, ¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo con Recovery Girl?- le pregunto All Might.

-ella ha sido amable conmigo, y los estudiantes también me han recibido bien, he disfrutado trabajar en la escuela estos días- contesto animada.

-oooh verdad, Midoriya-chan dime ¿Cuál es tu favorito?- pregunto Nemuri.

-¿Mi favorito?- Pregunto confundida.

-de todos los estudiantes que has seducido, ¿Cuál es con quien mejor te llevas?- la pregunta de Midnight estaba cargada con cierto aire lujurioso.

-Y-yo.. se e-equivoca, no he seducido a ninguno de los estudiantes o algo parecido-

-vamos dime, de chica a chica ¿Cuál de ellos es mas delicioso? ¿O acaso te van las chicas? En ese caso yo no tengo prob..-

-¡Midnight! ¡Deja de acosarla con tus preguntas!- dijo Aizawa, Izuku agradeció por dentro la intervención del maestro, su cara ya estaba en un rojo brillante y Nemuri estaba empezando a asustarla.

-mmhh, que aburrido eres- dijo en un puchero.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Despues de que Midnight terminara bebiendo mas de la cuenta y obligara a Mic a beber con ella, All Might llamo a un taxi y se encargo de ellos, aunque Izuku había llegado tarde, bebió tanto o mas que ella, pero por alguna razón no parecía mareada o ebria.

-acompañare a Kayama-kun y Nemuri-kun hasta sus casas ¿Ustedes dos estarán bien?- pregunto Toshinori.

Ambos asintieron y entonces All Might subió al taxi dejándolos solos.

-¿Vas a tu casa Midoriya?- le pregunto Eraser.

-si, ya es algo tarde y mi madre podría estar preocupada- contesto.

-ya veo…. Entonces, nos vemos-

-tenga buena noche Aizawa-sensei-

Izuku se inclino y dio media vuelta para retirarse, Aizawa la vio marcharse, una molestia apareció en su mente, tan molesto que le causaba un nudo en la garganta, aun si la razón de este malestar fuera el alcohol o algo mas, el ya sabia cono arreglar esto.

Deku sintió como una mano tomaba la suya desde atrás para detener su camino.

-Midoriya-

-ehh? Aizawa-sensei-

-¿te molesta si te acompaño? Es mas seguro así-

-¿Esta seguro? No quiero ser una molestia para usted sensei-

Después de que le negara eso ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de la peliverde, no sin antes EraserHead pasara un poco de vergüenza cuando le pidieron que soltara su mano.

-Midoriya ¿Vives con tus padres?-

-si, mi papa esta en el extranjero por el trabajo así que solo somos mama y yo en casa ¿Y usted Aizawa-sensei?-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Vive con alguien?-

-… no, solo con un par de gatos- contesto algo avergonzado.

-aah sensei le gustan los gatos, que lindo, a mi también me gustan- Izuku le dio una sonrisa mientras Aizawa se sonrojaba.

Siguieron conversando un tiempo, la primera impresión de Aizawa era de una chica algo torpe y tímida, no la veía muy diferente a las estudiantes de la academia, pero mientras mas tiempo veia su sonrisa y sus ojos, mas encantadora y deslumbrante le parecia de las demas chicas.

-Midoriya bebiste mucho esta noche, ¿no te sientes un poco mareada?-

-bueno... tengo una resistencia al alcohol un poco alta, así que no tengo problemas para beber, aun así Nemuri-sensei me asusto un poco, muchas gracias por ayudarme sensei-

-no hay de que, Midnight estaba siendo muy entrometida así que detenerla no era ningún problema, aun así tu cara avergonzada era graciosa- dijo con una sonrisa, algo bastante extraño en el, no recordaba la ultima vez que reía por voluntad propia y no por medio del Quirk de Fukukado (Ms. Joke)

-que malo Sensei- dijo mientras reía de igual forma, cualquier persona que pasara junto a ellos pensaría que son una pareja que paseaba juntos en la noche.

-Aizawa-sensei, usted estuvo presente el día del ataque a U.S.J. ¿Cierto?- pregunto quitando un poco el cómodo ambiente que tenían.

-… si, ese dia estuve ahí-

-yo… tengo un amigo muy importante para mi en su clase y los alumnos que he conocido estos días se han vuelto muy especiales, se que para usted solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero realmente le agradezco mucho haberlos salvado aun cuando termino herido y me alegra que se haya recuperado… gracias- al decir esto se detuvo un momento y le dijo mientras lo miraba a sus ojos.

Las luces nocturnas de la calles adornaban el entorno como diademas doradas, un par de esmeraldas lo miraban con un sentimiento puro de agradecimiento y el se sentía atraído por esos ojos, en su mente no encontraba paisaje, persona o joya que sea mas hermoso que la joven frente a el, nunca quiso galardones ni recompensas por su trabajo, pero si su premio era la sonrisa de una jovencita el se daba por pagado, si continuaba así se volvería adicto a tal expresión.

-es un placer-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a los departamentos de Izuku y su placentero paseo había terminado.

-gracias por acompañarme, realmente disfrute la noche-

-yo también, espero que puedas acompañarnos otra vez en el futuro-

-¡Si, definitivamente! Nos vemos Aiza…-

-Shota-

-¿Eeh?-

-no es necesario que seas tan formal todo el tiempo, estaremos trabajando juntos en el futuro, cuento contigo, Izuku-

-S-si, demos lo mejor Shota-san-

Después de eso se despidieron el uno del otro y Aizawa volvió a casa.

* * *

 **Días despues**

EraserHead estaba dando clases normales, su usual actitud no se vio afectado mientras daba las lecciones a la Clase A, bueno… al menos el no noto cambio alguno, cuando el timbre de receso sonó el se fue del aula.

-oigan, es mi idea o últimamente Aizawa-sensei se ve mas animado que de costumbre- pregunto Mina

-¿En serio? Yo lo veo igual que siempre- dijo Kaminari.

-¡Por supuesto! Es leve pero si te fijas se nota que su tono es mas amable y hasta pareciera que estuviera menos desarreglado-

-debió de pasarle algo bueno recientemente ¿No creen? Quizás haya tenido una cita- dijo Hagakure.

-¿Una cita? Si fuera así ¿Por quién creen que sea la persona por la que anda "tan feliz"?- preguntó Uraraka.

-mmh.. no se ocurre nadie en especial-gero-

-si me preguntan a mi, el único que se me viene a la mente es Present Mic- dijo Mineta completamente seguro de si, hasta que Tsuyu lo golpeo con su lengua.

En el pasillo Aizawa caminaba en dirección a la sala de profesores cuando unos ojos verdes que el reconocido de inmediato aparecieron frente a el.

-ah, Shota-san, buenos días-

-Buenos días, ¿Vas en dirección a la enfermería Izuku?- inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro sin darse cuenta.

-si, llevo un par de cosas para Recovery Girl- dijo mostrando la caja con vendas y botellas plásticas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto.

Aizawa tomo las cosas y caminaron juntos hasta la enfermería, sin saber que otras dos personas los veían escondidos desde una esquina.

-eso fue una…-

-¡Smile!-

Dijeron Nemuri y Kayama al ver a su compañero.

Cuando Aizawa e Izuku llegaron a la enfermería Recovery Girl los miro un poco sorprendida, Aizawa dejo las cosas y después de despedirse empezó a retirarse, hasta que la heroína juvenil del lugar lo detuvo un segundo.

-no me digas que tu también, eso si es una sorpresa gigante-

-¿Mmh? ¿De que hablas?-

Recovery Girl solo le dijo que era algo sin importancia y Eraser confundido se fue.

*si esto sigue así tendré que escribir una lista de las personas que esta chica ha conquistado, o sino perderé la cuenta en el futuro*

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Que onda, aquí estamos con otro cap terminado en las penumbras de la noche, esta vez la victima es nuestro maestro favorito, este cap paso por muchos otros eventos que imagine, una baile de gala, una visita por una herida, una reunión satánica donde sacrificaban crias no natas… que? ¿No es la mejor instancia para encontrar el amor? Bueno al final me decidí por esto al ver una ilustración donde estaban los cuatro héroes bebiendo en un bar.**

 **En el siguiente cap dejare que ustedes elijan con quien shipeamos a nuestra Deku, pero solo el bando, elijan:**

 **-Estudiante**

 **-Héroe profesional**

 **-Villano**

 **Dejen su elección en su review y el que tenga mas votos será nuestra próxima víctima.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: gracias por el alago, siempre tengo la duda si los personajes estarían actuando de la forma adecuada pero al leer tus palabras me alegro que te gustara, y con respecto a tus sugerencias, habrá ¡Yuri! \:v/ ¡Villanos enamorados! \:v/ y ¡Shippeos cools! Así que siga en sintonía y no se lo pierda.**

 **marianto023: gracias por su amor y mire que casualidad, justo mi siguiente presa era uno de nuestros profesores, tranquilo casi todo entra en nuestro menú de shippeos…. Menos Noumus.**

 **Sofihikarichan: juro que no se que paso que termino con esas incoherencias, revisare mejor el documento a la hora de mis próximas actualizaciones, gracias por avisarme (pero en este cap Mic habla en ingles a propósito).**

 **Souldrk: uff eso será cuando nuestro número de flechados sea mas alto, en ese momento All Might sentirá que el infierno cae sobre el.**

 **Guest: gracias gracias, aquí otro cap así que disfrute mi anónimo amigo.**

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. A la luz azul de las velas

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 5: A la luz azul de las velas**

* * *

Izuku se encontraba trabajando normalmente en la enfermería de la escuela, Recovery Girl y ella organizaban el papeleo que hacían normalmente al final del dia.

-¡permiso!- la puerta se abrió y entraron Mina, Hagakure, Uraraka y Tsuyu, ellas habían estado visitando frecuentemente ese lugar para conversar con la peli verde.

-oh chicas, que bueno es verlas de vuelta- dijo Izuku.

-¡IZUKU-CHAN!- dijo Mina mientras corría a abrazarla

-Mina-chan eres demasiado cariñosa con Midoriya-san, ella podría molestarse-gero- dijo Tsuyu.

-pero… no la hemos visto estos días por nuestras clases adicionales y quería venir a hablar con ella-

-lamentamos eso Midoriya-sensei- dijo Uraraka.

-no importa, se que Mina-san es un poco impulsiva, ya me he acostumbrado-

Después de quitarle a Mina de encima a Izuku, ella sirvió el té como de costumbre y comenzaron a hablar.

-chhhii, Aizawa-sensei nos ha tenido estudiando bastante últimamente, no he podido relajarme ni salir de los dormitorios- dijo Mina mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-estamos cerca de las vacaciones de verano así que estamos en la parte donde nos saturan con el estudio- dijo Uraraka.

-Izuku-chan, por favor haz que Aizawa-sensei no nos exija tanto- dijo Mina mientras volvía a apegarse a Deku junto a ella.

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, no tengo poder sobre los asuntos académicos de la escuela, depende de sus esfuerzos chicas-

-mmhh, ¡No quiero, odio el estudio, simplemente quiero salir y divertirme! ¡Quiero una cita con algún chico lindo!- dijo en una rabieta infantil.

-je… los panoramas de Mina-chan siempre son muy extravagantes- dijo Uraraka.

-estos chicos cada vez más precoces ¿están interesadas en alguien de su clase?- pregunto Recovery Girl.

-no creo que haya nadie… al menos para mí- contesto Ochako.

-bueno… nuestra clase no es exactamente el mejor lugar para buscar pareja, no es que quiera decir que hay malos chicos o algo así… pero las opciones son algo escasos- dijo Mina.

-Todokoki-kun es lindo pero es algo reservado, Bakugou-kun podría estar bien, pero su actitud lo descalifica totalmente- dijo Toru.

-¿qué me dices de de Hojiro-kun Toru-chan? Por lo que he visto ustedes dos han estado muy cercanos últimamente- dijo Mina.

-Awawawawa ¡Mina-chan prometiste no hablar de eso!- dijo mientras movía sus manos para callar a su rosada amiga.

-jeje lo siento, a todo esto ¿Izuku-chan que hay de usted?-

-¿yo?- pregunto confundida.

-¿No tiene alguna historia romántica de sus días como estudiante?-

-bueno… nunca fui muy popular en la primaria ni en la secundaria, así que lamento decir que no tengo nada interesante que contar en realidad-

-¿y en la universidad Midoriya-san? gero-

*en la universidad….* cuando Izuku busco en sus recuerdos algo le llego a la cabeza que provoco que su cara se pusiera mas roja de lo normal, cosa de lo que se percataron todas las chicas en la habitación.

-así que si ay algo ¿eh chica?- dijo Recovery Girl.

-n-no es algo de importancia no creo que les interese- dijo intentando quitar la atención sobre ella.

-¡Queremos escucharlo! ¡Definitivamente queremos!- dijo Toru.

Izuku intento convencerlas de lo contrario pero la insistencia de las dos más emocionadas y la curiosidad del resto la obligo a contar la historia contra su voluntad.

* * *

 **¡Advertencia!**

 **El cap es visto desde la perspectiva de Dabi, pero las chicas solo escuchan la anécdota desde el punto de vista de Deku, ¿porque lo hice así? Porque cuando lo había terminado vino a mi mente que faltaba la participación de la clase 1A y entonces el inicio fue escrito al final.**

* * *

2 años antes del ingreso a U.A.

En un desconocido callejón de Tokio, un hombre de aspecto peculiar descansaba su cuerpo sobre un charco de agua del cual no se molestaba en levantarse por los golpes que su cuerpo tenia, podían verse múltiples moretones en su torso, brazos y cara, sangre salía de una cortada en su abdomen y una de sus manos tenia clavado una pequeña navaja que aunque le provocaba gran dolor, no podía sacar por falta de fuerzas.

"tchh" -odio cuando los delincuentes pelean sucio y sacan armas, me obligan a quemarlos antes de tiempo- la respiración de Dabi era estable pero cualquier movimiento que intentaba hacer le dolía enormemente.

Su vida no era igual de común que las demás personas, intentaba pasar desapercibido de la vista de la sociedad y buscaba pleitos con personas peligrosas para volverse más peligroso, el resultado de esto no siempre era favorable para él y terminaba regresando a su escondite herido, pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo lograr volver para tratarse sus heridas cuando cayó al suelo.

Mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en la pared más cercana, miro la herida en su mano, la sangre salía desde el filo que atravesaba toda su mano y esta se mezclaba lentamente con el agua en la que estaba recostando.

-maldición, si no me levanto de aquí seré el almuerzo de las ratas del lugar- intento moverse apoyado en la pared pero solo dio unos cortos pasos antes de caer junto a un contenedor de basura que termino en el suelo ruidosamente junto a él.

Su vista estaba puesta en la calle que daba el final callejón, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y las luces de las calles se encendían, el anaranjado era reemplazado por el negro de la noche y el gris de las nubes que pronosticaban que pronto la lluvia caería sobre él.

-bueno, supongo que yo me lo busque, me resignare a morir- dijo mientras su conciencia se desvanecía, pero antes de caer inconsciente las luces anaranjadas del sol se reemplazaron por unos verdes que atravesaron el sucio pasillo y llego donde el estaba.

El no podía escuchar ni ver decentemente en ese estado, pero pudo entender que le decían que todo estaría bien ahora, Dabi cerró los ojos y en una acción que pudo provocarse por estar moribundo, confió su seguridad a la persona desconocida que fue en su ayuda.

Lo último que quedo en su mente antes de perder todo conocimiento fue la dulce fragancia que adorno ese podrido lugar.

Cuando volvió en si no sentía el ardiente dolor en su cuerpo ni el húmedo tacto del piso mojado, sino calidez y comodidad que lo envolvían junto al aroma que alcanzo a captar, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que no estaba ya en las calles, ahora a su alrededor había una habitación pequeña y acogedora, se sentó sobre la cama en la que estaba y vio la condición de su cuerpo, sus heridas estaban vendadas y su mano ya no estaba atravesada por la navaja, cerca de la cama había una bandeja llena de gasas manchadas con sangre y el arma que atravesó su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como una puerta se abría y desde el pasillo del departamento, apareció una chica de cabello verde alborotado, su cara estaba cubierta de algunas pecas que le daban un aspecto infantil, parecía alguien que no pasaba de los 20 años y traía consigo un bolso que cuidaba fervientemente.

-ahh, estas despierto, me alegro- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se acerco al lecho donde estaba su invitado.

 **Actualidad**

-así que lo llevo a su casa, pero ¿no habría sido mejor haber buscado ayuda o llamar a una ambulancia?- pregunto Uraraka.

-bueno, el departamento donde estaba quedándome no estaba lejos, así que pensé que era más rápido hacer eso-

 **De vuelta a la historia**

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-estabas inconsciente en un callejón y te encontré, tenias varias heridas en tu cuerpo y te traje para cuidar de ti, ¿Hay algún lugar que aun te duela?- pregunto mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa y sacaba una caja y una jeringa envuelta.

-… no todo está bien- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella mientras esta le daba la espalda.

Izuku saco un frasco de la caja y lleno la jeringa con su contenido, cuando se dirigió en dirección a Dabi este tomo la mano que sujetaba la aguja y puso su otra mano en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo refiriéndose al contenido de la jeringa, aunque Dabi aun no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, era lo suficientemente capaz de poner a esa chica contra las cuerdas.

-s-suéltame por favor.. d-duele-

-lo hare cuando me contestes-

-…. E-es una vacuna para evitar que tengas una infección por tétanos, la navaja que saqué e-estaba algo oxidada- dijo mientras el agarre en su cuello aumentaba gradualmente.

-no pienses mal, agradezco tu ayuda pero no confió en ti, eso no es algo que una persona normal pueda pedir en una farmacia- los ojos de Dabi apuntaron afilados a los de ella.

-….lo tome d-de la Universidad donde estudió-

 **Actualidad**

-¿Sabes que algo así pudo costarte una expulsión en el peor de los casos?- dijo Recovery Girl enojada.

-lo sabía, pero no podía dejar las cosas así como así- dijo apenada.

-rayos… la próxima solo llama a una ambulancia ¿De acuerdo?-

 **De vuelta a la historia**

La respuesta era inesperada para él, la situación no era común, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera tomado a un desconocido en un callejón, lo hubiera cuidado y robaría algo que pudiera meterlo en problemas.

-… ¿Porqué?-

-…p-porque lo necesitabas- a pesar del miedo que sentía, Izuku lo miro directamente a los ojos y le contesto con determinación.

Dabi se quedo mirando un segundo la cara de la chica buscando algo que lo hiciera desconfiar, pero los sutiles y hermosos rasgos no mostraban algo que le hiciera dudar de lo que decía era verdad.

Soltó su cuello y dio unos pasos atrás para que ella pudiera toser un poco.

-lo lamento-

-… no, supongo que no tenias motivos para no sospechar, no te preocupes- dijo mientras volvía a colocar una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku le pidió que se sentara en la cama y le inyecto la vacuna en su brazo.

-esto… creo que aun no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya-

-… soy Dabi- dijo secamente.

 **Actualidad**

-¿!Cuál era su nombre!?- preguntaron Hagakure y Ashido.

-lo siento pero eso es algo que no diré- negó Deku.

-vamos… necesitamos una forma de referirnos a él- dijo Mina.

*y necesito el nombre para anotarlo* pensó Recovery Girl.

-mmmh… llamémoslo Ao-san-

 **De vuelta a la historia**

-Dabi-san ¿Por qué estabas tirado en la calle en esas condiciones?-

-no tiene importancia, más bien ¿Midoriya vives sola en este lugar?-

-es el departamento que alquiló para ir a la Universidad mi casa está en otro lugar así que por ahora vivo aquí-

-universidad eh, ¿acaso eres una clase de doctora?-

-jeje algo así, estudio enfermería para ser más exactos-

Cuando ella termino de colocar la inyección Dabi quiso prepararse para irse, pero fue detenido por Izuku que insistió en que el debía guardar reposo y no moverse del lugar.

-si fuera posible, preferiría que te quedaras aquí un tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo se sienta mejor-

-ehhh?-

Dabi no sabía que responder, sinceramente él pensaba que esa chica era idiota por querer que un desconocido que hace poco la amenazó estuviera en su casa, y el tampoco quería relacionarse con alguien que creía que sería una molestia.

El definitivamente rechazaría la oferte y se iría del lugar rápidamente.

 **Una semana después**

Después de un fallido rechazo a la propuesta de la ojiverde, el quedo a cargo de los cuidados de la universitaria, esos días habían sido los más pacíficos que tuvo en mucho tiempo, disfruto las conversaciones que poco a poco se volvieron más fluidas entre el par, su actitud cortante y fría, se volvió amable y serena, y su mayor gozo era molestar a la chica con insinuaciones que la ponían nerviosa.

-Dabi-san, es hora de hacer un cambio de vendas-

-ahh, adelante-

Ella empezó a desenvolver las vendas de su torso y las remplazaba por unas nuevas.

Mientras ella vendaba su torso no pudo evitar tocar una de las zonas donde su piel estaba aparentemente quemada y unida con perforaciones, ella pudo darse cuenta que la textura de su piel era diferente a la zonas normales y que esa apariencia se debía a quemaduras causadas en el pasado, Dabi solo la miro mientras esta paseaba sus dedos en su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso se divierte señorita enfermera?- dijo en una broma para encender un poco el ambiente.

-l-l-lo siento, no era mi intención, si te dolió en algún momento me disculpó- dijo mientras retiraba su mano y su cara se pintaba de rojo.

-tranquila, mi cuerpo dejo de doler hace mucho tiempo, gracias a ti-

Deku no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que continuó haciendo su trabajo en silencio.

-además, el toque de una linda chica siempre se es bien recibido-

-q-qu..-

-oye tu cara se puso roja, que no una persona como tu debería actuar como profesional?-

-¡tú me molestas demasiado!-

Cuando terminó le recomendó a Dabi que descansará un poco.

-Midoriya, ¿Estas teniendo problemas afuera?- antes de siquiera recostarse le hablo a Deku que preparaba el té en la mesa.

-¿Ehh? ¿Porque lo piensas?- ella se agito un poco y las tazas estuvieron a punto de caerse.

Dabi se acerco a ella y movió un mechón de cabello que ocultaba una marca de un golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- las llamas de Dabi no se mostraron, pero las intenciones asesinas que lanzaba era suficiente para mostrar sus intenciones.

-no es nada, solo un accid…-

-no me mientas Midoriya- el corto de inmediato el intento de engaño que estaba tratando de hacer.

Izuku se asustó un poco pero se calmo de inmediato, apartó la mirada y hablo.

-… solo son unas chicas… no les gusta que alguien como yo comparta clases con ellas-

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿Qué no eres la mejor de tu generación? ¿Quién se demonios se creen para atreverse a atacarte?- su voz empezaba a subir y casi comenzaba a gritar.

-Dabi-san cálmate-

Cuando Dabi estaba a punto de preguntar de quien se trataba, un rayo ilumino las ventanas de la habitación, al irse también se llevó todas las luces del complejo de departamento.

-un apagón- dijo Dabi.

-que susto, ese rayo en verdad me sorprendió- dijo mientras iluminaba el lugar con la linterna de su celular.

-creo que tengo un paquete de velas guardado-

-ten cuidado, puedes terminar sufriendo un accidente de verdad si te descuidas-

Cuando Izuku puso las velas en toda la habitación, intento prenderlas con un encendedor, pero este no cooperaba con ella y por más que lo presionaba no encendía.

Dabi la miro haciendo inútiles y graciosos esfuerzos por iluminar la habitación, una idea paso por su mente y coloco una de sus manos sobre la vela.

Cuando Izuku se continuaba intentando encender una vela en sus manos, desde atrás suyo la habitación empezó a iluminarse con una intensa luz azul.

Al darse vuelta todo el departamento estaba adornado con velas que tenían una pequeña llama azul, Dabi estaba parado en medio y con su mano encendió la ultima vela en manos de Deku.

 **Actualidad**

 **-** ahora entiendo porque Ao, gero- dijo Tsuyu

-debió ser una escena muy romántica- dijo Uraraka.

-es cierto, estando los dos solos a la luz de las velas debió ser muy romántico- dijo Toru.

 **De vuelta a la historia**

-qué hermoso-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que había y disfrutaron el ambiente que había alrededor suyo, Izuku miraba las llamas que parecían danzar con cada mínima fluctuación de viento, la oscuridad hacia ver las paredes como inexistentes horizontes que eran adornados por estrellas llameantes, y en medio de aquel pequeño espacio de luz en la infinita negrura, ambos chicos solo podían quedarse sonriendo el uno al otro.

-Midoriya… ya es tiempo de que yo me tenga que ir- dijo Dabi, Izuku llevo sus ojos de las velas hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro? Es cierto que tus heridas están mejor pero aún puedes quedarte un poco más si quieres-

-no, ya has hecho suficiente, si no me voy ahora creo que no querré irme después, pero antes de que yo me vaya prométeme una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

Dabi toco su mejilla y con la colorada cara de Izuku frente a el dijo.

-abandona tus estudios-

-… ¿Ehh?-

 **Actualidad**

-¿eehhh?- las cuatro estudiantes al unisonó.

 **De vuelta a la historia**

-si te siguen intimidando como hasta ahora, nada bueno saldrá de eso, puedes buscar otro lugar donde estudiar o otra cosa que quieras hacer, solo ve a otro lugar donde puedas estar tranquila-

Izuku escucho su petición cuidadosamente, en este corto periodo de tiempo había llegado a conocer bien a Dabi, y nunca lo había visto actuar tan seriamente, ella entendía su preocupación pero no era algo que aceptara fácilmente.

-no- dijo sin vacilar.

-…. ¿Por qué?-

-hace mucho renuncie a un sueño, me di por vencida porque no había otra opción y termine dándole la razón a todos aquellos que me dijeron que nunca podría lograrlo… pero ahora, no me rendiré, aun si me atacan y molestan no renunciare a poder ayudar a la gente que puedo salvar, no escapare esta vez-

Sus palabras eran fuertes y valientes, el pelinegro no podía decir nada para convencerla de lo contrario, ya conocía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

-no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión eh?-

-no, no puedes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ya que, te apoyare si decides tomar este camino, solo no dejes que te vuelvan a hostigar-

-lo prometo-

A la mañana siguiente, Izuku estaba despidiendo a Dabi en la puerta del departamento.

 **Actualidad**

-¿ehhh? ¿Terminara así sin nada mas?- pregunto Mina.

-bueno… veras…- la cara de Izuku empezó a ponerse roja por lo que diría a continuación.

 **De vuelta a la historia**

-no te metas en problemas nuevamente-

-no puedo prometer eso, pero si los tengo vendré a verte-

-dios, solo espero no encontrarte inconsciente en un callejón otra vez-

Dabi estaba a punto de irse cuando a su mente le llego una idea, una loca y tentativa idea.

-aah cierto, nunca te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mi estos días- dijo mientras volvía

-eh? No es necesa…- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Dabi puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

 **Actualidad**

-¡Kyaaaaaah!-

Toru y Mina gritaron de la emoción mientras Uraraka estaba roja y encogiéndose en su silla, Tsuyu tenía un sonrojo apenas visible en su rostro pero no dejo que las demás lo notaran.

Mientras Izuku cubría su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza.

-sabía que esto tenía que terminar de buena forma, no me traicionaste Izuku-chan- dijo Mina dándole un pulgar arriba.

-f-fue él quien me b-beso, yo no h-hice nada de eso-

 **De vuelta a la historia**

Por la sorpresa Izuku intento retroceder, pero la puerta de su departamento la dejo acorralada entre la pared y el chico frente suyo, los colores se subían a su cabeza y su mente se nublaba mientras la lengua de Dabi invadía su boca.

Después de unos minutos de un placer sofocante que Dabi disfruto y Midoriya no logro distinguir por la vergüenza, ambos se separaron para tomar un respiro.

-sabía mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno ya que mi regalo fue entregado me voy-

Midoriya solo le asintió mientras tapaba la mitad de su rostro con sus brazos.

-ahora sí, nos vemos Midoriya-

 **Actualidad**

-¿lo volvió a ver? Gero- pregunto Tsuyu.

-no, después de eso nunca mas volví a saber de él-

-que lastima, ¿y qué paso con su problema en la universidad?- pregunto Uraraka.

\- intentaron seguir maltratándome pero como le prometí a Ao-san me defendí-

-¿entonces la dejaron tranquila al fin?- pregunto Toru

-bueno, la chica que me odiaba tuvo que retirarse de sus estudios por unos acontecimientos extraños-

-¿Acontecimientos extraños?- dijo Uraraka.

-tal parece que encontraron las cosas de su casillero quemadas más de una vez y en una ocasión su auto termino con todas sus llantas derretidas- dijo con confusión, tal parece que ella ignoraba la conexión que había entre eso y el chico.

Las demás la quedaron mirando confundidas de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era el causante de esas cosas.

*esta chica sí que es despistada* pensó Recovery Girl mientras suspiraba.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hey como están? Bien? Mal? Igual que siempre?**

 **Pues aquí yo volviendo después de un coma etílico que me dejo un mal fin de semana, como verán el ganador de la encuesta anterior fueron los villanos (el resultado es la suma de los votos de wattpad y Fanfiction), y por recomendación de los comentarios Dabi es nuestro shipp esta semana.**

 **Sinceramente era difícil intentar imaginarme a este tipo siendo romántico, pero pensé que si fuera a actuar de esta manera seria el seme de la relación.**

 **Para el siguiente yo elegiré el quien será la víctima, el siguiente a ese dejare que voten de la misma manera que la anterior, me gusto mucho esa temática.**

 **Por cierto… esto lo termine a las 5:00 am así que primero dormiré y después lo publico vale?**

 **Adivinen quien se puso a reescribirlo y volvió a terminar a las 5 am, cuando aprenderé, pero bueno esta vez lo subo aunque sea tarde.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: gracias otra vez por pasearse por aquí, pues lamento no poder darte tu preciado yuri esta vez, pero todo a su tiempo, jajaja NurseSmash lo tendré como futura referencia para un ataque si es que lo necesito.**

 **Nathaku002: gracias por el amor, me alegra que te guste la variedad de personajes que metemos en esta historia, jaja sip Mina es la única que puede darse cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí, también la anciana pero estamos hablando de los estudiantes… Best Jeanist eh? No lo había pensado, no es de mis personajes favoritos y sinceramente pasa un poco desapercibido para mí, pero si se me ocurre algo te prometo que lo traeré.**

 **Sofihikarichan: me alegro que te gustaran y estoy pensando en algo para que cada personaje pueda cerrar de buena manera con nuestra señorita, pero eso requerirá tiempo.**

 **Tyranyus: gracias por leer y por comentar, pero creo Dabi será el único junto a Kacchan que pondran sus ojos en ella antes del ingreso.**

 **Gabrielalizeth1: creo que tu comentario es uno de mis favoritos, agradezco que te guste tanto y Todoroki es uno de los espectáculos principales de este fic, así que su conquista está siendo meticulosamente planeaba en este momento, solo espere y disfrute.**

 **SereneideLys02: gracias por el comentario y auch! Como se me paso ese detalle, mi cerebro debió confundir el nombre de alguna manera, tengo que dejar de fumar hierva barata :v**

 **marianto023: bien por la pareja jaja, gracias por priorizar mi fic a Youtube, me alagas.**

 **Sou: solo puedo responder de una forma tu comentario… YHEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII.**

 **The Mad Doll: jajaja creo que por la aceptación del público, ese ha sido mi mejor capitulo, los estudiantes volverán lo prometo.**

 **jacky7610: gracias por comentar y tengo planeado que el Kacchan celoso llegue en algún momento, es un hecho.**

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Corazón de Doncella

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo** **6: Corazón de Doncella**

* * *

Un día normal de clases, Yaoyorozu Momo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras suspiraba cansada, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y con ello los exámenes finales, el estudio la mantenía despierta hasta tarde y su papel como vice-presidenta de aula no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

Ella llevo su mano a su frente mientras sentía una aguda jaqueca, pero como estudiante destacada no podía permitirse que algo como eso le impida continuar con sus estudios.

Si pudiera elegir estar en cualquier otro lugar, ella estaría descansando en su habitación tomando una deliciosa taza de té y leyéndolas novelas que tanto le gustan.

Momo abrió la puerta de su aula y se dirigió a su asiento, su tez estaba algo pálida, cosa que alarmo a su amiga más cercana.

-Yaoyorozu, no luces bien ¿Te pasa algo malo?- le pregunto Kyoka.

-sólo estoy algo cansada, no tienes que preocuparte Kyoka-san, me sentiré mejor con el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Yaoyorozu-kun- dijo Iida mientras se acercaba

-necesito que hablemos sobre asuntos que el consejo estudiantil ha informado a los representantes de las clases ¿Tienes tiempo al acabar la jornada?- pregunto mientras realizaba movimientos robóticos con sus manos.

-es verdad… lo lamento Iida-san, lo había olvidado por completo- contesto mientras llevaba la punta de sus dedos a sus cienes.

-oye Iida, ¿Crees que puedan encargarse de eso en otro momento? Yaoyorozu parece sentirse indispuesta- dijo Jiro haciendo que el chico de lentes se diera cuenta de su apariencia.

-ya veo ¡Lo lamento mucho Yaoyorozu-kun! ¡No me di cuenta de tu estado e hice una petición desconsiderada! me hare cargo yo mismo de los deberes-

-¡no! en verdad me sentiría mal si te dejo todo el trabajo que también me corresponde, despues de clases esta bien- contesto Momo ignorando que ellos tenían razón sobre su condición.

Cuando el profesor llego y las clases comenzaron todos comenzaron a prestar atención, pero el estado de Momo le hacia difícil seguir el ritmo de la clase, se encontraba perdida y mareada por todo el ambiente, de un segundo a otro su respiración comenzó a agitarse y no podía distinguir bien la voz de Aizawa-sensei.

-Yaoyorozu ¿Te sientes bien?- cuando Shota se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su alumna detuvo la clase y se acerco a ella.

La vista de Momo comenzó a nublarse cuando veía a su profesor acercarse, y de un segundo a otro, todo se volvió negro.

En algún momento de su inconciencia, pudo captar un delicioso y relajante olor que provenía de las cercanías, en sus sueños ese aroma le trajo una sensación familiar y su conciencia empezaba a descansar tranquila después de un largo tiempo.

Luego de un tiempo durmiendo plácidamente, Momo comenzó a despertar, pudo distinguir que se encontraba recostada en una cama por el suave contacto que tenía en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos pudo ver los rayos del sol aun brillando por las ventanas.

-¡ah! qué bueno que despertaras-dijo una voz serena que escucho frente a ella.

Cuando dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pudo ver a una joven chica peli verde que estaba sentada frente al escritorio que estaba lleno papeles, frascos y lo que más destacaba para YaoMomo, un juego de te elegante y perfectamente conservado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-yo.. Disculpe, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-te desmallaste en medio de una clase, tu profesor te trajo a la enfermería y has descansando desde entonces-

-ya veo… - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza por la decepción de terminar siendo una carga.

-Yaoyorozu-san ¿no es cierto?, tu colapso fue inesperado, tu historial médico no muestra algún registro de algo parecido anteriormente ¿hay algo que te este afectando recientemente?- pregunto mientras veía las hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-no, a decir verdad también me extraña- respondió Momo con completa honestidad.

-mmmh… si no me equivoco es época de exámenes cierto?-

-si-

-y también eres la vice-presidenta de tu clase- dijo Izuku con toda seguridad.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto Momo, este era su primer encuentro con la enfermera así que no sabía como conocía su papel en el aula.

-ah, tus compañeras han estado viniendo a visitarme durante un tiempo, ellas han hablado con afecto de ti varias veces- contesto Izuku.

-Ya veo-

-Yaoyorozu-san es mi suposición, pero creo que has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, no me gusta hacer esto en alguien tan joven, pero podría recetarte algunos tranquilizantes para evitar otro colapso-

-se lo agradecería, no quiero retrasarme en mis estudios- dijo Momo

-bien te los daré después, por ahora, veo que has estado viendo el juego de té sobre la mesa ¿te gustaría un poco?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-sí, me gustaría- dijo con un ánimo renovado que no se parecía a su lúgubre actitud reciente.

Mientras Izuku serbia un poco del delicioso liquido, un poco del aroma escapo hacia YaoMomo, ella intentaba averiguar qué tipo de te era solo por el olor, esa dulce fragancia la había olido antes pero solo cuando el liquido toco sus labios recordó.

-esto es… es Tip Gold Imperial ¿no es así?-

-¡lo reconociste! ¿Te gusto?- dijo mientras ella tomaba una taza para sí misma.

\- ¡Esta delicioso! ¡Mi madre dice que es el té negro que solo existe en los sueños! ¡Rara vez tengo oportunidad de probarlo!-

-qué alivio, Mi madre me lo regalo cuando entre a la academia junto con todo el juego de té, solo lo sirvo en ocasiones especiales así que esta es la primera vez que lo preparo-

-¿ehh?... ocasiones especiales… entonces ¿Por qué?- pregunto con algo de confusión y pena de hacerla gastar un te tan preciado para ella.

-en mi opinión, prefiero tomar un buen te a la hora de relajarme que usar medicamentos, esperaba que el te pudiera quitarte un poco el estrés- Yaoyorozu se alegro internamente y de inmediato soltó toda su felicidad sobre la enfermera.

La peliverde no rechazo su emoción, le respondió con toda la amabilidad y tubo una conversación amena con la estudiante, una chica refinada y lista estuvo sorprendida cuando compartió sus gustos y pasatiempos con alguien que era simple y cariñosa.

\- ¿Midoriya-sensei también le gusta leer novelas románticas?- pregunto Yaoyorozu.

-bueno… es mi placer culpable, es un poco bochornoso- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-por favor hablemos de eso ¿Cuáles ha leído?- Momo mostro los mismos ojos que pondría una niña llena de curiosidad, sinceramente la interacción que estaba pasando con la mayor era el más agradable que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

-pues… ahora mismo antes que despertaras estaba leyendo esto- recogió un libro de su escritorio y le mostro una novela con el nombre de "Los Héroes son mi Debilidad" de Susan Elizabeth Phillips.

-ahh, conozco a esa autora, he leído muchas de sus novelas, mi favorita es "Besar a un Ángel"-

-¡la mía también!- de repente, Izuku mostro la misma emoción que la pelinegra.

Una conversación agradable, entre dos chicas lectoras que compartían opiniones muy parecidas sobre te, poesía, comida y moda, los pequeños gestos que las volvían locas y felices, este había sido el encuentro entre dos almas gemelas en el lugar menos esperado.

-entonces Mina-san y las demás han estado viniendo aquí desde antes, ahora que la conozco bien Midoriya-sensei me siento celosa del tiempo que han compartido- dijo Mientras sujetaba la taza ya vacía en sus manos, paseaba sus dedos atreves del elegante diseño que aquella tenia, en su interior moría por tomar otra porción de aquel refinado brebaje, pero su etiqueta de chica elegante le decía que nunca debía pedir otra si es que no se le ofrecía.

-digo lo mismo, ellas son buenas amigas pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conversar sobre literatura con ellas, es divertido tenerte aquí para eso- dijo mientras veía las acciones de la estudiante, ella creía adivinar los deseos de Momo.

-Yaoyorozu-san, se que tienes una educación diferente a la mía pero si fuera posible me gustaría que te sientas libres de hablarme con toda confianza, si te cohíbes así otra vez no sería bueno para tu salud… dime ¿Quieres algo más?- Midoriya sabía muy bien que cual era el deseo de YaoMomo, pero necesitaba que las palabras salieran de su propia boca para que se liberara de la tensión.

El corazón de Momo dio un vuelco al sentir la amabilidad de Izuku, sentía como si estuviera frente a una madre cariñosa a la cual podía ser completamente sincera, el calor de los rayos del sol parecían mas como si fueran emitidos por la enfermera frente a ella, un suave calor que derritió poco a poco el peso sobre los hombros que se había acumulado con el tiempo y que la abrazaba dándole el confort de algo más que una buena amiga.

Ese calor llego a las mejillas de Yaoyorozu y bajo su cabeza por la vergüenza, estiro sus manos y puso la porcelana frente a Midoriya.

-¡Un poco más por favor!- sus latidos estaban a toda prisa y los rezos interiores que pedía que Midoriya no la odiara por tomarse la libertad de ser tan osada, llenaban su mente, a pesar de que esta le haya dado la confianza de hacerlo.

-¡Sí! Por favor disfruta- ese dulce tono calmo su inseguridad y lleno su interior de alegría.

Estaba decidido, Yaoyorozu Momo había perdido completamente ante la amabilidad de la mayor, toda mascara de elegancia había caído frente a la gentil sonrisa de la doncella de risos verdes y cara adornada de adorables pecas.

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de que Yaoyorozu descansara por completo su cuerpo y mente, decidió regresar a sus clases regulares antes que terminara el descanso.

-muchas gracias Midoriya-sensei, pase un rato agradable gracias a usted- dijo mientras daba una reverencia frente a la joven mujer.

-no es nada, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, yo también disfrute mucho todo esto, recuerda no excederte demasiado con el estudio, aun los mejores estudiantes sufren de exceso de estrés si se exigen constantemente- después le dijo que le daría una receta para los calmantes que le había prometido, pero Yaoyorozu la detuvo antes de eso.

-esto… no creo que necesite medicamentos ahora… en cambio ¿podría volver y tomar otra taza de té debes en cuando?- Momo dijo eso mientras tapaba su sonrojo con la chaqueta de la academia, la tez de su cara la hacía parecer del mismo color que un melocotón, dándole honor a su nombre.

Midoriya se sorprendió un poco, pero se alegro por escuchar el deseo de Momo sobre volver.

-¡Sí! Tendré listo el té para cuando vuelvas a visitarme- dijo con esa sonrisa que cautivo el corazón de Creati una vez mas y después de una invitación a volver, fue directo a su aula de clases.

Al salir no noto la presencia de Recovery Girl que estaba de camino a volver a la enfermería cuando vio a la pelinegra, esta vio como la estudiante de elite volvía trotando a su clase mientras llevaba un sonrojo muy notable en su cara.

*Esta chica… incluso puede hacer que alguien dude de su sexualidad eh? Gracias a dios que estoy vieja para esto* dijo mientras entraba al aula y pedía a su asistente una taza del delicioso te que olio al entrar

Cuando Momo abrió la puerta, sus compañeros la vieron entrar y los más preocupados se acercaron a ella.

-¡Yaoyorozu! ¿Ya te sientes bien?- pregunto Kyouka mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado.

-YaoMomo, todos estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Mina

-sí, lamento haberlos preocupado a todos, pero después del descanso ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo con un ánimo que calmo a su clase.

-¡Yaoyorozu-kun! ¡Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto por culpa de mi inconsciencia! ¡Por favor perdóname!- dijo Iida dramáticamente.

\- no tienes que disculparte presidente, fue mi culpa por exigirme más de lo que debía e ignorar el descanso que mi cuerpo me pedía-

-bueno ahora está mejor, como era de esperar de Izuku-chan, no hay nada ni nadie que no pueda curar, estoy segura de que YaoMomo mejoro gracias a ella- dijo Mina como si estuviera enormemente orgullosa de su querida amiga.

Desde lejos se pudo notar cierto enojo de Bakugou por escuchar cómo se tomaban tanta confianza con Deku, para su suerte, todos estaban concentrados en su vice-presidenta y nadie pudo notar su frustración.

Por su parte, cuando Yaouyorozu escucho de nuevo el nombre de Midoriya, su corazón dio un brinco y los colores volvieron a subir a su cabeza, ella no entendía muy bien porque reaccionaba así al pensar en ella, no sospechaba que lo que sentía era lo que había leído múltiples veces en los libros que tanto gozaba leer.

Cuando el día termino, Momo volvió a su habitación en el internado, estuvo en la cama mirando el techo por mucho tiempo pensando en el día que había pasado hoy, se recostó sobre su costado y juntando sus manos creó una pequeña muñeca Matryoshka con la apariencia de Izuku, esta solo sonrió y rio felizmente mientras admiraba el juguete que le recordaba su nueva amiga.

Tal vez el destino no la juntaría con el joven y apuesto príncipe o el rebelde y seductor chico que la cautivaría, como pensaba al leer sus novelas, pero ante la sonrisa del dulce y cálido sol que brillaba en un verde intenso, ella se sentía como una damisela maravillada por su primer amor.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Qué onda, otra vez ustedes… yo… aquí… compartiendo una romántica historia… yo ya tengo los pantalones abajo** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Pues tenía ganas de variar y esta vez les traje a una pequeña princesa enamorada, tal vez es demasiado melosa y forzada, pero es lo que estuvo rondando mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y no me lo pude quitar hasta escribirlo.**

 **Ahora tengo más tiempo libre así que juro… por Ganesha, que no tardare mucho en actualizar.**

 **Y como había dicho antes, pueden votar nuevamente para ver qué bando apuntara el arco de Cupido, y yo decidiré a quien es el que recibirá la flecha.**

 **Adelante y den su votación**

 **-Estudiante**

 **-Heroe Profesional**

 **-Villano**

 **El ganador será el que acumule más votos en FF y Wattpad en un máximo de una semana.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews.**

 **jacky7610: gracias gracias, me tarde un poquito pero aquí esta, el nuevo cap con votación incluida.**

 **Utatane Armstrong: agradezco eso, si puedo sacar una mueca de felicidad de mis lectores me doy por pagado.**

 **Buccaneers9871: gracias, es la acumulación de romance que nunca tendré en mi vida jaja…**

 **mitsuki07: jajaja, es gracioso por que empecé a editar y llego tu comentario, justo a tiempo para responderte XD el capítulo de Dabi puede ser donde más iniciativa le di al pretendiente, ya sabes, ese tipo va a la ofensiva siempre, pues Todoroki es mi conquista especial, quiero que sea completamente especial, así que lo estoy planeando como robo a banco de diamantes, espero que este cap te guste, bye.**

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Manos que dan vida

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

" ***telepatía*"**

 **Capitulo 7: Manos que dan vida**

* * *

El centro de la ciudad era tan transitado como de costumbre, el bullicio de la era moderna estaba en su apogeo, los habitantes repletaban las calles, y los héroes ya sea caminando entre el publico o vigilando en los tejados, resguardaban la paz y cuidaban a la gente de los peligros.

Cada particular ciudadano caminaban tranquilos dirigiéndose a su destino mientras admiraban todas las coas que las tiendas departamentales tenían para ofrecer, las tiendas de ropa estaban repletas de parejas que pasaban sus citas haciendo que las novias disfrutaran de los atuendos y decoraciones llamativos para las mujeres, aunque eso significara que el aburrimiento aumentaría con cada minuto.

Los pasos de una chica quito su atención del modelaje de ropa protagonizada por las chicas de preparatoria, y sus ojos apuntaron hacia la peli verde que vestía casualmente por la calle, el infantil rostro y la silueta adulta de su cuerpo les resultaba mas cautivador, las personas que transitaban junto a ella se tomaban su tiempo para girar y observarla antes de chocar con alguien que también se distraía por su presencia.

Izuku se dirigía hacia una cafetería que visitaba regularmente cuando se reunía con una de sus amigas, ella era inconsciente de toda la atención que recibía en su alrededor, las únicas veces que volteaba por algo, era cuando las chicas recriminaban a sus novios el haberle puesto atención a la pecosa en medio de sus citas, cosa que paso en todo su camino pero ella no entendió.

Despues de caminar un par de minutos llego a la esquina donde estaba ubicado el café donde había sido citada, el letrero estaba escrito de una manera infantil y acompañado de dibujos de patas de gatos, indicando el estilo de local que era, ella entro mientras empujaba la puerta que tenia escrito "NekoCoffee" y se acerco a la chica de cabello marrón rojizo que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Shino-san!-

-¡Izuku!- cuando la mujer de apariencia felina la vio, dejo de lado el gato que acariciaba y se levanto para abrazarla.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Parece como si no nos hemos visto hace años- dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y sus brazos en su espalda.

-dios, solo han sido 4 meses, desde el cumpleaños de Kouta-kun ¿Recuerdas?- dijo mientras recibía el cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo de la heroína.

-eso es mucho tiempo, te dije que aceptaras trabajar en nuestra agencia como enfermera, ahora que ingresaste a esa escuela no tienes tiempo para vernos- dijo la heroína Mandalay, los gatos cruzaban las piernas de las dos mujeres y acariciaban sus cabezas con los muslos de ellas.

Después de ese saludo ambas se sentaron en uno de los sofás junto a la pared del local, los gatos que se paseaban por el suelo y las camas cercanas se dirigieron directamente a las amigas como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ello.

-esos chicos son tan cariñosos contigo como de costumbre- dijo Sosaki.

-despues de todo a mi me gustan los gatos y yo a ellos- dijo mientras dejaba que uno de los negros felinos se acostara sobre sus piernas.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse toda la manada de gatos, la imagen que quedo fue de dos chicas rodeadas por una docena de pequeños animales que ronroneaban y dormían alrededor de ellas, el verde y el rojizo destacaban entre la multitud de pelajes.

La chica que los atendía tomo su orden y se alejo mientras esquivaba a los animales en el camino.

-así que… Cuéntame ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿La U.A. te esta gustando?-

-¡Si! Tengo mucho que hacer y es un trabajo exigente, pero es divertido y todos allá son amables-

-me alegro por ti, esperaba que los niños y profesores no te hayan dado muchos problemas, pero parece que no tenia de que preocuparme-

-¿Cómo han estado las demás Pussycats?

-las demás están bien, estarán aquí en unos pocos minutos, vienen desde nuestra agencia, la mayoría estamos pasando todo nuestro tiempo ahí, pero últimamente Ryuko ha estado actuando desesperada, era divertido al principio pero ahora es algo molesto-

-¿desesperadamente?- pregunto Izuku inclinando un poco la cabeza de lado mientras los gatos a su lado la imitaban.

-tiene un complejo con su edad, así que está ansiosa en buscar a un marido- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-jeje supongo que Ryuko-san se preocupa mucho por eso-

Después de que su orden llegara disfrutaron del delicioso café y de las galletas con formas de gatos.

-mhmh, como siempre este lugar tiene un buen Capuchino- Dijo Mandalay mientras sobre sus labios quedaba un bigote hecho de espuma dulce.

-la cimida aquí se ve tan linda como siempre, apuesto a que Shota-san le gustaría este lugar-

-Ooooh, así que ya conociste a Erased ¿eh?- a Shisuku le llamo la atención volver a escuchar de su amigo, pero más aun como Izuku se refirió a el por su nombre.

-sí, Midnight me invito a tomar un par de tragos con ellos después de trabajo y el estaba ahí- dijo de manera natural.

-mhmh ya veo ¿no fue algo grosero? El suele ser una persona difícil con la cual relacionarse-

-no, fue sorprendentemente amable, cuando Midnight me estaba empezando a asustar Shota-san la detuvo, hasta me acompaño en el camino a casa en la noche- dijo totalmente feliz mientras hablaba de su amigo.

-¿Y que hay de los estudiantes? ¿Los famosos estudiantes de la U.A. no te causan problemas?-

-No, eh estado hablando mucho con ellos en especial con la clase de Shota-san-

Sosaki Continuo escuchando como la peli verde había interactuado con los chicos, chicas y profesores, dentro de la cabeza de la heroína los pensamientos sobrelas historias de Izuku significaban para ella que la pecosa le había tomado ventaja a su rubia amiga.

-fufufufu imaginarte vestida de enfermera, me hace recordar muchas cosas sabes- la felina chica llevo a su boca la transparente taza de café y tomo un poco despues de decir eso.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo que?-

-… como el día que nos conocimos- la mirada de Mandalay estaba puesta en la mesa, el sonido de la cristalina taza le llevo aquel recuerdo a la mente de Izuku.

* * *

 **Dos años antes**

En un hospital de la ciudad,el ambiente pacífico cruzaba por los blancos pasillos y la risas de algunos de los pacientes se escuchaban mientras los enfermeros y doctores caminaban fuera de sus puertas, el sol de la tarde cruzaba las ventanas que daban hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista y la bañaban con su calor.

Una mujer de aspecto maduro se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador frente a ella, su cabello de color amarillo brillante se destacaba de todo su aspecto al verse como si el color que lo pintaba fluyera de las raíceshasta las puntas.

-ahh, otro relajante día que disfrutar- dijo la recepcionista mientras colgaba uno de los teléfonos ubicados en su escritorio, la computadora frente a ella pasaba lista de todas las personas ingresadas y el papeleo junto a ella listo para la entrega antes de tiempo.

-¡es increíble Yui-senpai! Termino el papeleo bastante temprano- dijo una chica de jóvenes rasgos en su rostro que estaba adornado con pecas y una sedosa melena verde.

-¡Por supuesto Midoriya-chan! Una senpai tiene que enseñarle como hacer bien las cosas a su querida practicante- dijo en un gesto de orgullo a si misma, eso también se vio visto en su cabello que se volvía de color dorado que casi parecía tener luz propia.

-aquí esta los inventarios de limpieza en cada piso como me lo pidió senpai- dijo mientras le entregaba una pila de papeles que recibió la chica de recepción.

-muchas gracias, siempre eres de gran ayuda, pero realmente lamento hacerte tener que trabajar en algo tan aburrido durante tu tiempo aquí-

-¡No! Me gusta ayudar a senpai así que no en ningún problema- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de negación.

-no entiendes Midoriya, alguien tan talentosa como tú tendría que estar trabajando en algo más interesante, no perdiendo el tiempo en el papeleo-

-bueno… despues de todo mi supervisor no se encuentra, así que no ahí nada que pueda hacer-

-a todo esto ¿Dónde esta ese doctorbueno para nada? No lo he visto en todo el día- dijo mientras pasaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio y buscaba con su vista hacia los pasillos.

-no lo se, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer fuera y entonces se llevo a todo su equipo consigo, así que me ordeno que por hoy podría hacer lo que quisiera-

-¿!QUEEEE!?- cuando Yui grito al oír eso, su cabellera cambio de un rubio alegre a un rojo intenso, si se veía de cerca podías notar las flamas que flotaban cerca de su cabeza, tal parecía que su color cambiaba con relación a sus emociones.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No cumple sus horas en el consultorio, se burla de sus pacientes, es egocéntrico, entra a las habitaciones de la gente en coma solo para ver televisión, una vez le disparo a un cadáver y hace una semana el y el doctor de Oncología metieron gallinas a la clínica por una estúpida apuesta, no sabes cuantos problemas me trae ese maldito cojo!-

-Yui-senpai por favor no grites, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Izuku tratando de calmarla.

-es malo, no sabes cuantas veces me han llegado quejas desde el consultorio solo por que su pregunta mas común es si les duele el pene-

-ta-tal vez quiere ser precavido y tomar todos los síntomas-

-pero no a una señora de 84 años, aah es una lástima que te asignaran trabajar con alguien como el-

-pero despues de todo es buena señal, según el historial solo ah aceptado a una practicante antes, así que supongo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien-

-solo me gustaría que la directora del hospital lo controlase un poco mas, si el no esta aquí significa que ella lo debe estar buscando ¿No?- cuando Yui pregunto, Izuku asintió positivamente.

-dios, si ocurre una emergencia ahora estamos perdidos- Yui no sabía que esas palabras serian como un conjuro que atraería la desgracia al lugar.

Cuando Izuku al fin logro calmarla las puertas de el hospital se abrieron agresivamente por los enfermeros que empujaban dos camillas hacia el interior del lugar.

El tranquilo ambiente y el armonioso momento se tiño de inmediato en un lúgubre blanco y negro, el único color que era fácil de distinguir era el de la sangre que caía por los bordes de la camilla mientras estas eran empujadas rápidamente.

-¡Necesitamos a los cirujanos! ¡Tenemos a dos héroes en estado crítico y con múltiples hemorragias internas! ¡Preparen un quirófano inmediatamente!- gritaban los hombres que empujabanlas camillas atreves de los pasillos.

-¿!donde están los doctores!?- pregunto uno de ellos que se acercaba a la recepción.

-no lo se, ninguno de los doctores capacitados esta aquí- contesto Yui, su cabello comenzó a cambiar lentamente a un azul pálido indicando lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba. A su lado Izuku se sentía de la misma forma, no tenía un Quirk que cambiara con sus emociones pero su rostro reflejaba el pánico que la situación le provocaba.

-¡La directora! Ella puede hacerlo ¿No es cierto?-

-t-tampoco esta aquí…-

-¡Entonces búsquenla maldición! ¡Si no nos damos prisa estos dos morirán!- los conductores de la ambulancia se quedaron a hablar con Yui en la recepción mientras otros enfermeros se encargaron de llevar a los héroes a una habitación donde atenderlos, pero… sin alguien que los opere de emergencia, ambos morirían.

Izuku solo se quedo en su lugar observando toda la situación, los gritos tras ella de ambos hombres por la desesperación eran inaudibles, su atención estaba puesta en el moribundo y sangrante matrimonio, la vestimenta de los héroes que era idéntica entre si, la sangre que parecía correr por cada poro de la piel y las magulladuras que estaban presentes en gran parte de sus cuerpos se iba alejando mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, la carrera que llevaban hizo caer algo que iba sujeto dentro del traje de la mujer, y aun manchado de sangre logro llegar hasta los pies de Izuku.

Esta la levanto y observo la imagen impresa en el pedazo delgado de plástico, una fotografía que mostraba a la feliz pareja, no como héroes, sino vestidos con ropas casuales que los hacia ver como cualquier persona, sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa de alegría tan intensa combinada con unos ojos que apuntaban con amor a lo que mas querían…

Su hijo

.

.

.

-¡Senpai!- el grito de Izuku cayó al trió tras de ella, su mirada firme mientras tomaba la fotografía era algo que Yui no había visto en su estadía aquí.

-¡Llama a las enfermeras, que preparen el quirófano!- ordeno mientras se quitaba su bata de enfermera y se la daba a su Senpai.

-espe… ¡Midoriya! ¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo mientras recibía la ropa de su amiga.

-¡Voy a operarlos!-

Despues de unos pocos minutos, Midoriya estaba vestida con un uniforme azul que la cubría casi por completo, sus manos estaban esterilizadas y cubiertas con guantes, junto a ella Yui revisaba el ritmo cardiaco del hombre, ya que estaba en un peor estado que la mujer decidieron comenzar con él mientras los demás enfermeros les hacían una transfusión de sangre e intentaban estabilizarla el mayor tiempo posible con la ayuda de maquinas.

-sigo diciendo que esto es una locura, no perderé mi trabajo solo porque una niña quiere jugar al cirujano sin entender lo que esta en juego- dijo uno de los que cuidaban de la mujer a regañadientes.

-si se lo que esta en juego, la vida de una madre y un padre, la felicidad de un hijo que espera que sus padres vuelvan sanos a casa, lo que esta en juego aquí es una familia-

-Midoriya ¿estás segura de esto? Si ellos mueren la familia podría realizar una demanda, toda tu carrera estará acabada-

-…. Comencemos-

La sangre del hombre lleno las manos de Izuku mientras más pasaban los minutos, las graves heridas dentro de su cuerpo tenían que ser reparadas una por una y evitar tocar las partes que no habían sido lastimadas, las bolsas de sangre que se vaciaban iban aumentando cada vez mas pero el trabajo parecía incrementar con el paso del tiempo, los instrumentos llenos de sangre iban y venían de las manos de la pecosa, el sudor de su frente era recogido por la enfermera junto a ella mientras Izuku se concentraba.

Su estado era grave, la mayoría de órganos importantes estaban casi aplastados, la única comparación que podía hacer era con accidentes de tráfico a alta velocidad, ya que parecía que todo su cuerpo había sido dañado por una fuerza descomunal, los huesos de sus brazos estaban rotos y algunas de sus costillas también, partes de su carne tenían fracturas abiertas que dejaban los huesos expuestos al aire… era difícil saber donde comenzar, todo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente frágil y perder el tiempo en alguna parte puede causar que otra lo mate.

-¡Midoriya! El ritmo cardiaco está bajando, el oxigeno del respirador no está llegando a los pulmones- dijo Yui con desesperación mientras su cabello tomaba un color violeta pálido casi blanco por el miedo.

-bisturí, apliquen alcohol en el espacio inflamado entre las costillas- Izuku rápidamente sin perder la compostura, cuando recibió el pequeño filo en sus manos aplico suficiente fuerza para perforar y abrió un pequeño espacio en su carne, después de eso conecto el oxigeno con el agujero en sus costillas atreves de un tubo, su pecho volvió a subir y bajar normalmente, con eso, Izuku pudo volver a encargarse de las heridas y sangrado interno.

Después de que los minutos se trasformaran en horas Izuku pudo lograr estabilizar al padre y cerrar sus herida, las fracturas fueron desinfectadas y curadas, el sangrado fue detenido, sus latidos en un ritmo constante y estable.

-manténganlo dormido y aplíquenle antibióticos, preparen a la mujer, voy a desinfectarme otra vez- dijo mientras se quitaba sus guantes y lavaba nuevamente sus manos.

-¡ya no hay tiempo! ¡En este minuto el estado de ella es peor que cuando llego, es imposible que en este momento no tenga daño cerebral!- dijo el enfermero que la cuido durante todo este tiempo.

Midoriya no presto atención y solamente insistió en que la preparasen en el lugar del padre, la transfusión de sangre continua evito que tuviera un choque hemorrágico y hasta ahora los órganos no se habían comprimido por un exceso, las heridas eran menor en la mujer pero el tiempo que estuvo sin tratamiento haba puesto su estado mucho más serio.

Izuku continuo operando a la mujer tratando frenar a la muerte que parecía cargar a la mujer sobre sus brazos, cada gota de sangre que fluía de la aguja hacia el interior de su cuerpo era un intento por mantenerla con vida.

La sombra que reflejaban sus parpados casi parecía la de un cadáver, los labios decolorados de ella daban la impresión de que la muerte ya la tenía en su reino, el único signo de vida que provenía de ella era el latir de un débil corazón que se esforzaba por no apagarse, los ojos verdes de Izuku parecían iluminarse y sin motivos para no seguir brillando hasta acabar con su cometido.

El tiempo que tardo en ayudar al padre parecía fugaz comparado en el tiempo que Midoriya estuvo ayudando a la castaña mujer, en todas las conciencias de los presentes en la sala parecía que habían pasado una eternidad, Yui se encontraba rezando mientras veía a Izuku, el resto imploraba que la tensión de este momento terminara, ver los movimientos precisos y sin errores en las manos de Izuku eran casi hipnóticos, sus dedos danzaban un baile de vida al zonas del latido de un corazón, su contrincante tenía sus esqueléticas manos alrededor de la cintura de una madre, llevándola a la oscuridad en una coreografía de sangre, lo único que la mantenía con los pies en la luz eran los rizos verdes que ataban sus manos, y desde lo que parecía ser el sol, el recuerdo de su hijo la iluminaba mientras ella trataba de alcanzarlo.

Izuku podía ver como sus esfuerzos más grandes se transformaban en inútiles con el paso del tiempo, ella empezaba a perder la fe en sí misma, sus manos se resistían fervientemente a temblar, su mente empezaba a dudar de como continuar, el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a aumentar y llenar su mente, la iris de sus ojos temblaban y estaban a punto de soltar las lagrimas.

Estando en el momento más tenso de la cirugía Izuku pudo escuchar un sonido diferente del bip de la maquina, los golpes de pequeñas manos contra un vidrio sobre ella se hacían presentes y el grito que cruzaba en un volumen, bajo en dirección a la sala llorando por su madre y por su padre, los ojos de Izuku miraron en un corto momento hacia el área de observación sobre ella, el pequeño niño que compartía los rasgos de sus padres lloraba mientras veía la situación, un abrazo sujetándolo por detrás viniendo de una mujer de cabello rojizo evitaban que el niño quebrara el vidrio, el tiempo se pauso para Izuku, la cara del niño le recordó porque hacia lo que hacía, porque ponía en peligro su carrera y se disponía a hacer lo imposible por salvar a esta mujer, sus ojos se volvieron a afilar y sus manos a moverse firmemente.

Hemorragia tras hemorragia, eventos críticos que hacían peligrar su vida ocurrieron cada vez con más frecuencia, Izuku continuaba en su cometido mientras los otros perdían el recordatorio de siquiera como respirar, poco a poco todo volvía a funcionar perfectamente en su lugar.

Cuando el último hilo cerró las heridas de su carne, Izuku pudo dar un respiro de alivio, escucho el reporte del estado de la mujer y le regalo una sonrisa satisfecha a Yui casi empezaba a llorar de la emoción al escuchar el continuo bip de la maquina tan regular como el del padre.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

….

Y entonces su corazón se detuvo abruptamente dejando un silbido tétrico viniendo de la maquina, el silente pánico de la sala había vuelto y los ojos de todos estaban mirando asustados a la mujer en el más corto de los momentos eternos.

-¡Resucitador!- dijo Izuku mientras la enfermera reaccionaba y movía la maquina hacia ella, la peli verde preparo y cargo la maquina lo más rápido que pudo.

Libero una carga en el cuerpo inerte que la convulsiono por un segundo, el monitor no mostro reacción e Izuku volvió a cargar la maquina, el movimiento del cuerpo no hizo latir su corazón y la desesperación comenzaba a llenar la mente de Izuku, en un momento abandono la maquina lejos de ella y comenzó intentar darle ritmo por medio de sus propios esfuerzos.

-I-Izuku, es suficiente, e-ella ya no…- Yui intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la practicante, los intentos por volverla a la vida ya parecían completamente inútiles a la vista de los demás, las manos de Izuku no se detuvieron aun sus ojos comenzaba a soltar las lagrimas que intentaba contener, su mirada estaba puesta en sus manos llenas de sangre de aquella madre que intento salvar, sus piernas ya no pudieron aguantar más y cayó al suelo arrodillada, solo uno de los corazones que ella intento salvar estaba latiendo, mientras el otro frente a él no respondió aun cuando más se esforzó en hacer correr.

-por favor, no te vayas… tu hijo está aquí, vuelve por el-

"Por favor"

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Bip

Un sutil sonido que comenzó a volverse cada vez más fuerte y regular llamo la atención de Izuku, se levanto y coloco su mano sobre el pecho de la mujer, el fuerte latido de su corazón llegaba hasta la mano de la niña de ojos verdes casi como si su rezo fuera escuchado, la vida comenzó a fluir en el cuerpo de la lastimada castaña frente a ella.

El sonido de la maquina conectada a la mujer se unió al de su esposo y como si de un milagro se tratara, la gente comenzó a celebrar y llorar de alegría en la sala, Yui solo abrazaba a Izuku desde la espalda mientras su cabello comenzaba a soltar un brillo plateado que iluminaba la sala por la felicidad.

La pecosa solo se encontraba viendo como el color volvía a la cara de la mujer, el pecho del matrimonio subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo y esta por fin pudo soltar su alegría completamente.

Cuando toda la operación término ya habían pasado cinco horas desde el inicio de esta, Izuku salió de la sala aun con su uniforme manchado de sangre y se sentó a descansar apoyada en la pared del pasillo, llevo sus rodillas hasta su cara y mientras las abrazaba con unas manos que no paraban de temblar.

-Izuku- Yui que había salido de la sala, estaba frente a ella mientras se arrodillaba para hablarle.

-Izuku, estas llena de sangre, tienes que cambiarte la ropa e ir a la sala de descanso, ya hiciste suficiente linda, eres asombrosa-

Izuku no pudo responderle, pero hiso caso a su senpai y camino hasta los vestidores con ayuda de ella.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

La pareja de Héroes Water Horse estaban en una de las habitaciones mientras se recuperaban, las vendas cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo en ambos, todo en esa habitación era completamente pacifico, hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!- el niño pequeño entro en la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia las camas de sus padres.

Este se puso junto a su madre y la veía mientras esta dormía.

-mama, despierta- el pelinegro tomo la mano de su madre mientras lloraba y pedía que despertara.

Los ojos de la madre empezaron a abrirse lentamente mientras miraba a su hijo, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que podía verse atreves de la máscara de oxigeno.

-Kota- el susurro que libero fue suficiente para que la sonrisa apareciera en la cara de su hijo, su madre acompaño a su hijo y lloro de felicidad al verlo otra vez, y desde la puerta de la habitación la mujer de cabello rojizo miraba la tierna escena mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Izuku estaba en la oficina de la directora del hospital, esta había llegado después de recibir la llamada de lo sucedido, tuvo que tomar un avión desde donde estaba y para cuando llego todo había terminado.

-te das cuenta del peligro que corriste al hacer algo así, pusiste en juego toda tu carrera y las vidas de esos héroes al realizar la cirugía, si ellos hubieran muerto todo el caos hubiera caído sobre ti- dijo la directora mientras le hablaba tras su escritorio, Izuku solo escuchaba con atención el sermón de su jefa mientras ella

-su estado era critico, si cometías un fallo todo se hubiera venido abajo, pusiste en jaque la credibilidad de este hospital y…-

-y aun así ella los salvo, no le importo los riesgos, salió haya y gano, que gran historia ¿No?- dijo un hombre adulto mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina con su bastón.

-tu cállate, si no fuera por ti, que tuve que volar 4 horas en avión ida y vuelta porque estabas en el otro lado de Japón esto no hubiera pasado-

-había escuchado que en Kagoshima tenían buena comida tailandesa- dijo con un tono sarcástico que parecía acompañar cada palabra que salía de el.

-pero en fin ¿Leíste esto?, la cantidad de suero precisa, el flujo de sangre perfecto, las laceraciones externas e internas en recuperación, me atrevo decir que no abría podido haberlo hecho mejor… nah es mentira- dijo mientras enseñaba el informe sobre la operación que Izuku había realizado.

-no lo entiendes, es el hecho de que realizo una operación sin licencia, si la familia se entera pondrán el grito en el cielo y puede que ella pierda todo-

-yo tomare la responsabilidad-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Izuku y la directora al mismo tiempo

-¿Acaso pondrás tu reputación en peligro por alguien más que no seas tú?-

-bueno puse sus cualidades en una balanza, y por primera vez una linda cara le gana a tu gran trasero ¿Sera acaso las pecas? Esa variable nunca la había tomado- dijo mientras asía un gesto de observar de cerca a Izuku.

-directora… se que hice algo que pudo perjudicar al hospital, y lo lamento, pero en verdad no podía dejar que ellos murieran, no podía dejar que un hijo quedara sin sus padres- dijo mientras lloraba frente a los dos doctores.

-no es el hospital lo que mas importa, estaba preocupada que si algo malo pasaba tu talento seria desperdiciado, no quería hacerte llorar niña, solo quería decirte gracias-

Sus palabras lograron calmar las lagrimas de Izuku, esta miro a su jefa que solo le sonreía amablemente, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó y despues de contestar hablo con el par frente a ella.

-el familiar quiere hablar contigo, ve a verlo y despues tomate el día libre, y tu, la próxima vez que hagas algo así te despido-

-entendido, la próxima vez que quiera comer un platillo extranjero me asegurare de llamar a una prostituta- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta después de que Izuku había salido.

Cuando la peli verde salió se dispuso a ir donde la familia de los héroes, pero fue detenida por su supervisor que quería decirle unas palabras antes de eso.

-lo que hiciste, fue físicamente imposible, esos héroes estaban condenados a morir desde esta mañana, ya era sorprendente que llegaran vivos al hospital, pero haberlos salvado es un milagro ¿Es cierto que no tienes ningún quirk verdad?-

-es verdad, no tengo ninguno doctor-

-mmmh, tal vez si tienes uno despues de todo, tal vez tu puedes cambiar un futuro trágico y oscuro a uno mas brillante- dijo mientras le tocaba la frente con el mango de su bastón.

-lo que puede ser mas útil que los dones de la gente de mi equipo, que se limitan a ser negro, ser guapo y ser mujer… por cierto yo soy el guapo el otro tampoco tiene don-

-doctor ¿Por qué tomaría la responsabilidad por mí?-

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras, podías quedarte en casa viendo televisión, haber ido de compras como una adolecente normal, o seducir a algún doctor divorciado que tenga la cartera llena, por supuesto incluido el hecho de intervenir en la remota posibilidad de que dos héroes moribundos cruzaran esta puerta, me alegra que tu sentido de la responsabilidad te haya hecho venir hoy, salvaste dos vidas que nadie mas pudo haber salvado-

-aun que… yo hubiera elegido la tercera opción, se de alguien en Oncología que esta viudo y necesitado- dijo sacando una sonrisa en la cara de la peli verde.

-ahora, creo que la directora del hospital me a dado mas horas de castigo en la clínica que "TU" tienes que terminar, así que termina con la sexi castaña rojiza y ve a casa, mañana puedes hacer tu trabajo- dijo mientras se retiraba en la dirección contraria mientras le ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción a la pecosa.

Izuku camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaban internados los WaterHorse, al tocar de inmediato salió la mujer que abrazaba al niño mientras Izuku realizaba la cirugía.

-e-esto… soy Midoriya Izuku, la directora me dijo que quería verme- dijo con nerviosismo y sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Izuku tenía miedo de que le reclamen el haber realizado una operación a pesar de ser solo una practicante, el tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que en ves de duras palabras recibió un abrazo de parte de la mujer frente a ella.

-mu-muchas gracias, en ve-verdad, se lo agradecemos muchísimo, no sabia que hacer si Kota se quedaba solo, gracias por salvarlos, gracias, gracias, gracias- Izuku solo recibió el abrazo y consoló a la joven mujer frente a ella.

* * *

 **En el presente**

-Despues de eso continuaste cuidando de ellos y así nos volvimos amigas- dijo Mandalay terminando de recordar ese día hace dos años.

-con el tiempo me presentarse a las demás Pussycats y terminamos conviviendo mas de lo esperado-

-Izuku, realmente siento que no importa cuantas veces lo diga, nunca será suficiente, pero agradezco mucho el que hayas salvado a los padres de Kota, gracias-

-Shino-san eso es algo de hace mucho tiempo, no hay necesidad de decir eso otra vez-

-no, es cierto, me gustaría hacer algo para poder pagarte- dijo mientras miraba directamente los verdes ojos de Izuku de forma seductora.

-S-Shino-san- la mirada afilada de Mandalay comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, los gatos a su lado alrededor comenzaban a gruñir y erizar su pelaje de forma amenazante contra la mayor, sus instintos decían que sus intenciones hacia la joven señorita no eran normales, las demás personas dentro del café se dieron cuenta de sus acciones, pero aun así miraban expectantes la conclusión.

*" Si no actuó ahora puede que Eraser o algún otro se me adelante, oye Izuku, qué te parece si llamo a los otros y les digo que fuimos a un lugar más privado juntas"* escucho Izuku en su cabeza mientras su felina amiga se acercaba casa vez mas a su rostro.

-¡Stop!- dijo una voz tras Mandalay mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

Cuando miro en dirección del golpe pudo ver a Ragdoll, Pixie-bob y, Tiger detrás ella, la otra peliverde había golpeado su cabeza mientras ella estaba concentrada en Midoriya.

-¡Gata mala! No puedes actuar así con Izuku-chan mientras están solas, tu cara era idéntica a un gato en celo Mandalay- dijo Ragdoll.

-Moou, era una broma, era una broma, no sean tan serios jaja- dijo mientras volvía a su actitud normal y hacían espacio a las demás Pussycats que llegaron.

-tiempo sin verte Izuku, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Ryoku que saludaba a su amiga.

-escuchamos las noticias, me alegro por ti que estés trabajando en la U.A. Izuku-chan- dijo Tiger.

-estoy feliz de verlos a todos otra vez- dijo Izuku mientras respondía los saludos de sus amigos.

Cuando estos llegaron la chica que los atendió volvió a tomar la orden de los recién llegados y llevo las bebidas que estos pidieron hasta su mesa, mientras estos hablaban.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! entonces Ryoku fue rechazada inmediatamente mientras se declaraba a un completo desconocido- dijo Ragdoll mientras soltaba sus carcajadas sin vergüenza alguna, un gato acostado en sus rodillas jugaba dando zarpazos a los mechones de cabello que se balanceaban cuando ella se movía.

-¡Tomoko cállate! ¡No es mi culpa, estaba ebria y no pensaba en lo que hacía!- dijo Pixie-bob mientras su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza.

-pero eso no evito que tuviéramos que llevarte a tu casa cargando mientras llorabas toda la noche- dijo Mandalay.

-¡AAAAHHH!-

-ustedes no hagan tanto escándalo, molestan a la demás clientela- dijo Tiger.

"sniff"-es que… es tan difícil conseguir un hombre bueno a esta edad-

-además…. Por lo que me conto Izuku ella ya te lleva mucha ventaja- dijo Mandalay.

-¿ehh? Shino ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Pixie-bob mientras las palabras de su líder llamaron su atención.

-espe... Shino-san ¿Qué vas a…-

-profesores ya le tienen puesto el ojo a Izuku y algunos estudiantes también quieren algo más con ella-

-¡AAAAH! Maldición, no puedo competir contra la belleza juvenil de Izuku- dijo mientras la pecosa intentaba calmar su desesperación.

-¡silencio!- Dijo Tiger intentando controlar un poco el estruendoso escenario.

Después de unas horas de risa y alegría en el café mientras todos conversaban felices, el equipo de héroes despedía a la enfermera mientras salían del área comercial de la ciudad.

-Izuku-chan, esfuérzate en tu trabajo, no dudes en venir con nosotros si algo llegara a pasar, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos- dijo Tiger mientras veía como las chicas la abrazaban al despedirse.

-¡pronto llegaran las vacaciones, la U.A. nos pidió colaborar con ellos para enseñarles a los de primer año, así que nos veremos muy pronto!- dijo Ragdoll mientras estaba completamente apegada a la chica que compartía un color de cabello parecido.

-vamos vamos Tomoko, no es como si no la volvieras a ver nunca más, nos vemos entonces Izuku- dijo Ryoku.

-¡sí! Nos vemos pronto- dijo mientras agitaba su mano.

-Izuku… - la única que faltaba por despedirse de ella se volvió a acercarlo a ella y la abrazo de modo que su cara frente a la oreja de Izuku.

"*espero que la próxima vez podamos salir solo las dos juntas, para que nadie nos interrumpa y pueda convencerte de aceptar mi propuesta*" le dijo con su telepatía mientras soplaba la oreja de Izuku que se volvió roja por la vergüenza.

-¿e-eh?- Izuku retrocedió un poco mientras cubría su oreja con sus manos.

-nos vemos Izuku, cuídate- dijo mientras se retiraba con sus compañeros dejando a una roja peliverde atrás.

Después de avanzar y dejar fuera de vista a su amiga, la líder de las Pussycats recibió una llamada a su celular.

-¿diga? ¡Primo! Que sorpresa, ¿Por qué me llamas?, Aah, solo estaba con los chicos mientras pasábamos la tarde con una amiga, si la conoces pero te lo contare después cuando vaya a tu casa, estoy segura de que Kota querrá escuchar esto también, salúdame a tu esposa de mi parte, bye-

Al colgar su celular, Mandalay sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo que la obligo a mirar a su amiga otra vez.

-¡gata mala!- dijo Ragdoll mientras la veía con unos ojos acusadores.

-¿eh? ¿Hablas de Izuku? No le dije na…-

-tus labios no se movieron, pero tus ojos lo dijeron todo ¿sabes?- dijo su rubia amiga.

-¿tienes algo que decir afavor?- pregunto Tiger dándole una oportunidad para defenderse.

-… ¡Miau!-

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hola que tal, como están? Bien? mal? Con diarrea crónica?, hepatitis A? espero que bien y sin preocupaciones por un tiempo, ah y la votación los ganaron los héroes con cerca de 14 votos, por si no se dieron cuenta en el cap.**

 **Como ven, tal parece que me esmere un poco en este cap. durante su votación anterior, esta idea llego a mi cabeza y no pude soltar el teclado desde que el sol se ponía hasta que volvía a salir.**

 **Incluso puede ser el cap con más incoherencias médicas que puede haber, pero me importa un quilolotote de riata si está mal.**

 **Un trabajo bien hecho se merece una recompensa no? Exijo sus comentarios, necesito saber si esto les está gustando o si lo estoy echando a perder poco a poco.**

 **El cap lo tenía listo antes de que acabara el plazo de votación, que puedo decir mi imaginación voló al escribir esto**

 **[Esto lo escribí antes pero lo deje porque se me da la gana]-Pues ahora no se, tal vez suba este antes o escriba otro para el ganador de la votación, bueno lo sabrán cuando lo lean, por ahora yo me voy a intoxicar con algo que destruya mi hígado y mate neuronas (además que traen ideas para mas capítulos, ¡pero no las compren! O si no yo me quedo sin material)**

 **Pues nada de votación, porqué? Porque no sé.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **dlmauricio19: eso ya está hecho, si quieres que esa pareja termine junta planeo sacar otro fic donde cada pretendiente tenga su final feliz, pero por ahora centrémonos en aumentar su número.**

 **Mhialove02: Ingenium está en proceso de escritura, así que tarde o temprano se nos unirá a la historia.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: ¡Diana! adoro tus comentarios, gracias por el continuo apoyo, mmmh Mirio eh? Intentare trabajar en ello, es una buena idea después de todo.**

 **SereneideLys02: gracias por el comentario y que te hayan gustado, espero que seguir entreteniéndote un largo tiempo.**

 **marianto023: gracias por los halagos, me alegra saber que no se les hace tedioso o aburrido mis desvaríos literarios, lamento que la anciana no esté aquí hoy pero pronto pondré mas escenas de ella, lo prometo.**

 **thecat-laura: jajaja fem deku enfermera la waifu definitiva, lamento que no sea un profesor pero traje otro héroe al juego, gracias por comentar :)**

 **Jackesita Frost: gracias por el comentario, y tal y como dijo un héroe para que disfrute.**

 **Soul: gracias gracias, algún dia formalizare alguna que otra relación con Izuku, pero eso ser a futuro, endeavor o Shigaraki… mmmmh difícil, ¡pero no Imposible! *inserte pose dramática***

 **KyoyaSion: jajaja arriba el IzukuxMomo.**

 **Tyranyus: prometo que pronto traeré otro villano, solo que no sé como hacerlo sin caer en el sadomasoquismo, gracias por comentar y manténgase atento a su canal favorito *inserte comercial de televisión genérico***

 **Sofihikarichan: lo lamento, siga participando :v**

 **ruben00: I'm sorry, keep participating :v**

* * *

 **Aviso**

 **En un capítulo especial, que no sé cuando lo suba por que aun no está escrito, pondré una referencia que le dará un derecho especial al primero que lo descubra, y no hablo de la muy clara referencia que hice aquí, lo sabrán cuando sea publicado, así que afilen su mente, saquen su álbum de nostalgia y preparen sus dedos en el teclado por que el premio es enorme (a nadie le daré un PlayStation 4 por si se lo imaginaban ¬¬ )**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. ¿que tal una cita?

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 8: ¿Qué tal una cita?**

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad la mayoría de los ciudadanos caminaba tranquilo en las aceras, el sereno ambiente de las calles en mitad del día ponía de buen humor a los conductores que circulaban regularmente por ese trayecto, los autos estaban quietos uno tras otro mientras esperaban el cambio en los semáforos para continuar con su trayecto.

Al ver el espectro de luz rojo cambia a uno verde, el primero en la fila acelero responsablemente su auto, pero de inmediato se detuvo al escuchar el rechinante y caótico sonido de un vehículo a alta velocidad pasa peligrosamente a su lado.

-¡Acelera, Acelera! ¡Ese maldito nos esta alcanzando!- dijo uno de los tipos con aspecto de maleante que iba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta blanca.

-¡no me lo repitas idiota! ¡Voy a toda la velocidad que da esta basura!- dijo el conductor.

El sorprendido conductor que había frenado su vehículo, saco su cabeza y veía desde la ventana del conductor como esa diabólica carrosa desaparecía rápidamente en el horizonte urbano, cuando escucho algo desde el otro lado del camino se apresuro en devolver su cuerpo dentro del vehículo, en un instante, una silueta plateada paso persiguiendo la camioneta acompañado de una ráfaga de viento detrás de él.

-¡esta aquí! ¡Ya está atrás de nosotros!- dijo el tipo más joven de los maleantes que sujetaba el cajero automático que estaban robando.

-¡deténganse!- dijo el héroe profesional que los perseguía corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡hyaaa! ¡Aniki esta atrás de nosotros! ¡Es Ingenium!- dijo el novato.

-veamos si puede correr con el suelo resbaladizo- dijo el maleante en el asiento del copiloto, saco su cabeza desde la ventana y escupió una gran cantidad de asquerosa baba que cubría el camino tras de ellos.

El héroe que los perseguía detuvo sus piernas al ver el obstáculo en su camino, pero continuo propulsándose con los motores desde sus codos mientras se deslizaba en la resbalosa superficie, esto más que frenarlo aumento su velocidad.

-enigma, están llegando a tu posición, prepárate- dijo mientras hablaba atreves de comunicador de su casco.

"entendido jefe"

Cuando la camioneta dio un peligroso giro en una esquina vieron frente a ellos estaba una enorme figura que bloqueaba el camino frente a ellos.

-¡Frena! ¡Frena maldición!- dijo el copiloto.

-n-no puedo, no funcionan los frenos- el conductor se desespero por la situación y por error salió del camino, yendo directo hacia una niña que estaba lejos de su madre.

*mierda* pensó Ingenium al ver el caos que estaba a punto de pasar, activo sus motores pero su velocidad no era suficiente para alcanzar a la pequeña que estaba por ser envestida por el vehículo.

El tiempo paso lento para él, el frente del auto ya estaba a pocos metros de la niña y el no llegaría a tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta una gran melena de cabello verde apareció a gran velocidad junto a la niña, con un salto tomo a la pequeña y ambas salieron del área de impacto mientras caían al suelo.

La camioneta choco de frente contra un árbol, los delincuentes quedaron inconscientes por el choque mientras el dinero volaba fuera del cajero.

Ingenium se acerco al lugar del choque, viendo como los delincuentes se encontraban desmayados cambio su atención a la niña y la mujer que casi eran atropelladas.

-tranquila, todo está bien, todo está bien- decía la mujer de cabello verde mientras era abrazada por la sollozante niña en su pecho.

-¿se encuentran bien ustedes dos? ¿Están heridas?- pregunto el héroe al ver las lagrimas de las niñas.

-s-si, por suerte ella no tiene ninguna herida- dijo la mujer mientras veía al héroe acercarse, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias que se habían roto y algunos raspones sangrantes, pero como si no le importara siguió calmando a la pequeña.

-¡Nina!- el grito de la madre que se acercaba llamo la atención de la niña, de inmediato esta se separo de su benefactora y fue levantada por su madre para poder abrazarla.

-gracias a dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele en alguna parte?- pregunto la madre mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría.

-no se preocupe, ella solo está algo conmocionada por el susto- dijo la peli verde levantándose.

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hija!- la madre le dio una reverencia mientras tenía a su hija en brazos, la joven solo respondía cortésmente diciendo que no era necesario el agradecimiento.

Ingenium solo veía la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha bajo su casco, estaba feliz que nada hubiera salido mal en ese lugar y agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que la chica hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a esa pequeña.

-¡Deku!- el grito de alguien más que se acercaba rápidamente hacia la peli verde se escucho, un chico de aspecto agresivo y cabello rubio corría a través de la gente para llegar donde la chica.

-¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer? ¡Por tu estúpida idea de mierda casi eres arrollada por ese maldito carro! ¡Deja de saltar como un puto héroe para salvar el trasero de los demás estúpida!- dijo el rubio refiriéndose a "Deku", aun cuando el parecía actuar enojado con ella, su rostro mostraba la preocupación que sintió por ella al verla hacer algo tan temerario, intento ocultar eso bajo una actitud podrida, pero sin contar a la pecosa el resto de la gente pudo notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-lo-lo siento Kacchan- dijo ella intentando calmar al chico que parecía más joven que ella.

-maldición, siempre haces cosas estúpidas como esas, ¡mira! terminaste herida por tu puta idea- dijo mientras miraba sus raspones sangrantes y el conjunto que tanto la hacía ver tan hermosa ahora sucio y descuidado.

Después de unos minutos, la policía y los paramédicos llegaron hasta el lugar, los delincuentes estaban siendo atendidos antes de ser llevados hasta la cárcel.

-jefe- la gran figura que había bloqueado el camino cambio su forma y ahora una chica de aspecto joven se acercaba al plateado caballero.

-ooh enigma, lo hiciste bien ahí, gracias por tu apoyo-

-jefe, lamento no haber frenado la camioneta antes, por mi culpa algo malo casi sucede- dijo desanimada la joven heroína de ojos extraños y cabello negro trenzado.

-no digas eso, hiciste un gran trabajo apoyándome, sin ti no habría atrapado a esos tipos tan rápido- dijo mientras elogiaba a su compañera intentando subir su ánimo.

-además, también tuvimos la ayuda de esa jovencita, gracias a ella todo pudo salir sin ninguna víctima, tenemos que agradecerle como es debido- dijo mientras ambos dirigían la vista a Deku que estaba siendo atendida por sus heridas mientras aun estaba recibiendo agradecimientos tanto de la madre como de la hija.

-disculpe- dijo enigma robando la atención de la peli verde y el rubio junto a ella.

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dijo la compañera de Tensei mientras se inclinaba.

-no, yo no hice nada especial, no es necesario que me agradezcan… en realidad mis acciones pudieron haber dificultado su trabajo así que tengo que disculparme- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-no es cierto, si usted no hubiera saltado en ayuda de esa niña, ella no estaría a salvo, es vergonzoso decir esto pero yo no era lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a tiempo, en nombre de nuestra agencia queremos darle las gracias- dijo mientras se quitaba su casco y le daba una sonrisa gentil.

-ya veo, me alegra haber sido de ayuda- dijo mientras respondía con una sonrisa más brillante al reconocido héroe.

Enigma veía como su jefe mostraba un pequeño sonrojo al ver de cerca la cara de la pecosa, a su mente llego una idea interesante sobre la reacción que su líder estaba mostrando.

Por su lado Katsuki comenzaba a sentir como su sangre hervía al ver como Izuku estaba siendo adulada por el bastardo que se parecía mucho a alguien que odiaba.

Los delincuentes estaban siendo llevados a las patrullas después de ser atendidos rápidamente, los cuatro estaban siendo escoltados por la policía mientras estaban esposados.

-Aniki ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo el novato mientras ponía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

-mantén la voz baja, cuando yo de la señal tienes que quitarle al policía su arma, y disiparle a alguien para distraer a esos idiotas - susurro el jefe de los bandidos.

-¿q-que? ¿Aniki estás seguro? Yo no pue…- dijo el más joven imitando a su Aniki.

-¡AHORA!- dijo el jefe sin darle oportunidad a su compañero de protestar, el líder de los delincuentes dio un cabezazo al policía que lo tenía aprisionado y lo arrojo al suelo, uno de los otros escupió su asquerosa baba sobre las manos de sus compañeros y con un rápido esfuerzo se libraron de sus ataduras, el novato recogió temblorosamente el arma del ofician noqueado y apunto hacia la multitud.

Sus resbalosas y temblorosas manos no podían centrar a nadie, combinado con su pánico el solo cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo sin poder ver quien era al que apuntaba, el estruendo del arma trono y el proyectil se dirigía directo al pecho de Izuku.

Antes que cualquier otro pudiera actuar, Ingenium quito a Midoriya del trayecto de la bala y esta entro entre la zona desprotegida de su armadura, impactando directo en su pecho.

-¡Deku!-

-¡Jefe!-

Tensei callo inconsciente al suelo mientras el cuarteto de malhechores huía.

-¡Los matare malditos bastardos de mierda hijos de puta!- dijo Katsuki mientras iba por los tipos que intentaban escapar entre la multitud.

-¡Jefe! ¡Despierte Jefe!- dijo Enigma mientras estaba al lado de Tensei.

-¡rápido! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo hasta un hospital- dijo uno de los paramédicos que ahí se encontraban.

-¡Un momento!- dijo Izuku mientras se apresuraba a levantarse y quitarle rápidamente el traje al héroe en el suelo.

-¡señorita necesitamos apresurarnos y llevarlo a urgencias lo más rápido posible, no podemos saber lo grave que esta si perdemos el tiempo!-

-el disparo entro entre la tercera y la cuarta costilla, no debió haber tocado el corazón ni las arterias, pero su pulmón fue perforado, tiene diez minutos antes de sofocarse en su sangre y no será posible llegar antes de eso- dijo mientras tocaba el pecho desnudo del pelinegro y comenzaba a sacar algo de su bolso cercano.

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto uno de los paramédicos.

-necesito una jeringa grande y unos parches para poder mantener la presión- dijo mientras sus manos y el pañuelo que había sacado presionaban la herida y se ensuciaban de sangre.

-d-de inmediato- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ambulancia mientras seguía las instrucciones de Deku sin preguntar.

-jefe- Enigma a su lado comenzaba a llorar al ver a su jefe sin poder respirar.

-tranquila, todo estará bien, el no morirá- dijo Izuku mientras recibía las cosas que había pedido.

Inmediatamente parcho la herida de su cuerpo y también su espalda a la altura de su pulmón Izquierdo, con firmeza enterró la aguja atravesando el parche y la carne de Tensei hasta llegar a su pulmón, ella comenzó a succionar la sangre que se almacenaba en la jeringa y como si estuviera saliendo del agua, Ingenium dio un largo y áspero respiro.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz que pudo ver Tensei Iida comenzó a enfocarse, la silueta sobre el comenzaba a verse más clara, las pecas que vio y los largos mechones de la verde cabellera que casi tocaban su rostro lo hizo dudar por un segundo si había muerto y estaba viendo a un hermoso ángel que venía a recogerlo, su delicado estado estaba sanando poco a poco y el podía jurar que escuchaba el suave toque de la brisa rozar la blanca y resplandeciente piel de Izuku hasta distorsionarse con la calmada respiración que salía de sus rojos y llamativos labios, la sonrisa de aquella chica le devolvió sus demás sentidos y pudo escuchar por completo como la multitud de personas cercanas vitoreaban felices.

-¡jefe!- dijo Enigma contenta mientras veía a su líder despertar.

-¿ehh? ¿Qué paso? ¿No morí?-

Después de un rato, Ingenium iba a ser transportado en camilla hasta la ambulancia, lo cuatro bandidos habían sido atrapados por Kacchan y entendieron gracias a la "amable explicación" que él les había brindado, que no intentarían hacer alguna estupidez nuevamente.

-tal parece que le debemos otro agradecimiento eh?... ¿Deku-san?- dijo Ingenium mientras descansaba en el suelo.

-Deku es como Kacchan me llama, mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku-

-Midoriya, no sé cómo pagarte esto, si hay algo que podamos hacer, nos encantaría ayudarte-

-mmmh… que tal una cena- dijo Enigma haciendo que su jefe diera un salto en el suelo y subiendo un poco el ritmo de su corazón.

-¿d-de que hablas Enigma? No podemos molestarla con algo así- dijo Tensei un poco nervioso

-yo creo que es una buena opción ¿Qué cree usted Midoriya?-

-a pues…-

-¡y una mierda!- grito Kacchan mientras se acercaba.

-¡quien te crees tú ojos raros para decir una mierda así!-

-es solo una propuesta, no entiendo por que reaccionas tu así, Midoriya no parece molesta ¿Acaso eres su novio?-

-¡q-qu-quien mierda podría ser novio de semejante imbécil!- dijo mientras su cara se pintaba completamente de rojo.

-ya ves, está solucionado, Midoriya ¿Podría darnos su número para poder hablar con usted en otro momento?-

-ah.. Si, no hay ningún problema- dijo un poco insegura pero dejándose llevar por la petición de Enigma.

Katsuki desde atrás, solo miraba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre sin poder protestar.

-¡Oi Deku! Vámonos de una vez o la maldita bruja se molestara por no llegar a tiempo- dijo Bakugou intentando irse lo mas rápido posible.

-e-espérame Kacchan, bueno, me despido, espero que este bien Iida-san- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar a Katsuki.

-oye Enigma ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Tensei mientras estaba siendo transportado en camilla hacía la ambulancia.

-por el bien de la familia Iida- dijo mientras le daba un signo de aprobación con el pulgar arriba.

* * *

 **Un par de días después**

Ingenium se encontraba hospitalizado y recuperándose de su herida, su agencia había enviado una petición a la U.A. para solicitar la ayuda de Recovey Girl, mientras estaba en cama había recibido muchas visitas de parte de su familia y en especial de su hermano, sus empleados en su agencia de héroes fueron a acompañarlo estos últimos días y esperaban pronto su regreso, mientras el estaba viendo la televisión el ruido de la puerta llamo su atención.

-oh Enigma, vienes a verme otra vez-

-sii, ¿Cómo has estado jefe?-

-aburrido, no puedo moverme mucho y las únicas veces que puedo levantarme de esta cama es para ir al baño- dijo en un tono bromista y despreocupado.

-al menos puedo ver la televisión para mantenerme distraído-

-ahh eso me recuerda, ¿Vio en las noticias el reportaje que hicieron sobre Midoriya?-

-¿Eeh? ¿Reportaje? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-sí, lo han estado repitiendo mucho estos últimos días, con algo de suerte… ¡Ahí esta!- dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto del televisor y cambiaba de canal hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

En la pantalla se veía como pasaban imágenes e información referente a la chica de cabello verde que había salvado a Tensei, en ella explicaban como la joven enfermera de 21 años había estado involucrada en una persecución que protagonizaron unos bandidos que eran perseguidos por Ingenium, cuando la situación estaba llevando a su clímax, ella salvo la vida a una pobre niña que casi termina atropellada por los delincuentes, y como solo unos minutos después, contando con una gran astucia medica, logro salvar al héroe profesional que había saltado temerariamente evitando que cualquier otro civil terminará herido.

-ooh, así que ella era una enfermera después de todo, eso debió haber sido una enorme suerte- dijo sin quitar su vista de la imagen de aquella chica pecosa, Enigma veía como claramente los ojos de su superior brillaban de una forma especial y su boca hacia una sonrisa inconsciente.

-¿Ya la llamo?-

La vista de Iida se despego de la televisión y un pequeño sonrojo apareció bajo sus ojos.

-¿D-de que hablas? Seguramente ella no quiere que la molesté con algo como eso jaja- dijo intentando fingir su vergüenza.

-usted no comprende ¿Cierto jefe? Seguramente ella esta esperando que usted la llame todos estos días, no es bueno hacer esperar mucho a una chica- en un movimiento Enigma había tomado el celular de Tensei que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama y comenzó a marcar un numero.

-¡Espe.. Enigma ¿Qué haces con eso?- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica desde su lugar.

-¿Que parece que hago? Llamándola… ah hola ¿Hablo con Midoriya Izuku-san?- dijo cuando escucho el saludo por el otro lado de la línea.

"Si, ¿Con quién hablo?"

-soy Enigma nos conocimos el otro día cuando nos ayudo a mi jefe y a mi-

"ahh lo recuerdo, estaba esperando su llamada pero no creí que sería tan pronto ¿Ingenium-san se encuentra bien?"

-Sí, está recuperándose gracias a usted, Midoriya se que es algo repentino, ¿Pero recuerda la invitación que le hicimos ese día?- mientras la pelinegra hablaba con Izuku, Tensei imploraba que se detuviera sin hacer mucho ruido para que no le escucharan desde el otro lado.

"si, no me he olvidado de ello"

-qué alivio, pues llamaba para saber si le gustaría salir este fin de semana para agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros-

"¿Este fin de semana? ¿Ingenium-san no se encontrará aun en el hospital para ese día?"

-no se preocupe, le darán de alta para entonces ¿entonces le parece bien este sábado?-

"si, no tengo ningún problema"

-bien, entonces la llamare después para hablar de los detalles, nos vemos ese día, adiós- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y se lo devolvía a Ingenium.

-¿no podías llamar desde tu propio teléfono?-

-era más divertido así- dijo con su expresión sin emociones usual.

-bueno aparte de eso ¿Cómo quieres que vaya con ustedes este sábado? Sigo postrado en esta cama-

-no por mucho…- decía Enigma mientras sacaba una carta sellada con el logo de la U.A.

-esto es… así que por esto viniste eh?- decía mientras recibía la carta y la abría, en ella estaba escrito que su solicitud sobre la atención de Recovery Girl estaba aprobada, y que dentro de poco ella visitaría a Ingenium para sanarlo.

-eso me alegra, al fin podre comer algo más que la comida del hospital-

-y así podrás salir este fin de semana no? Es tu oportunidad jefe-

*creo que se está tomando esto demasiado en serio* pensó Tensei al ver el ánimo con el cual su subordinada lo apoyaba.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Ingenium se encontraba en su cama mientras miraba su teléfono felizmente, el día anterior, Enigma le había ordenado que se encargara de organizar su cita con la peli verde, así que después de que ella se fuera, el se dedico a enviarle mensajes a Izuku con el objetivo de concertar el lugar donde irían junto con Enigma, la conversación virtual, aunque algo cordial al principio, poco a poco se iba haciendo más fluida y agradable, al punto donde cada uno de los dos no tenía que esperar más de un minuto por la respuesta del otro, su constante envió de textos había acabado cuando Izuku termino su horario de trabajo, y con un mensaje de parte de ella que decía que pronto se volverían a ver.

-¿no parecerá demasiado raro si quiero volver a hablar con ella de nuevo?- se preguntaba Tensei mientras sus dedos dudaban si escribir algo en el mensaje, en medio de su divagación escucho el toque de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, esta se deslizo y mostro a la anciana enfermera que entraba a verlo.

-ooh así que aquí está el chico, buenos días- dijo Recovery Girl mientras caminaba con su bastón.

-¡Recovery Girl! No esperaba verla hoy, Gracias por venir tan pronto-

-bueno, después de todo tu agencia hizo el papeleo correspondiente, así que no es un problema-

-muchas gracias, estaré a su cuidado por hoy-

-ah no, yo solo seré la asistente por hoy, la que está a cargo de ti por hoy es ella-

Iida no entendió, pero cuando escucho los pasos de alguien más entrando, pudo ver otra vez aquellos ojos verdes como zafiro que había visto antes cuando su conciencia había despertado en la calle, Izuku entro junto a Recovery Girl y le sonreía alegremente.

-me alegra verlo en buen estado Iida-san-

-ah Midoriya ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?-

-soy la asistente de Recovery Girl, lamento no habérselo dicho antes-

-bueno, ella me conto que se habían conocido, ya que tu lo atendiste antes, es tu paciente niña, yo hare mi parte y tu revisa que todo en el este yendo bien- dijo Recovery Girl.

-¡Sí! déjemelo a mí-

Tensei recibió el beso de la anciana y de inmediato un brillo apareció sobre la parte de su pecho vendada, el dolor que antes sentía al moverse había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en mejor estado, Izuku le ordeno sentarse para revisar sus vendajes, Ingenium se sentía un poco cansado pero se logro mover mientras Izuku colocaba el estetoscopio en su espalda para revisar el estado de su respiración.

-parece no haber problemas pulmonares y la herida a cicatrizado bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso y podrá salir cuando quiera Iida-san-

-gracias otra vez, realmente me has ayudado mucho estos días Midoriya-

-no es nada, últimamente tanto usted como su agencia me han estado agradeciendo estos días por lo que paso, incluso Iida-kun apareció en la enfermería, para darme las gracias-

-ooh ¿conoce a Tenya? espero que no le este causando problemas, a veces puede ser algo estricto y mecánico con los demás jaja-

-¡no! El es realmente atento y gentil, gracias a el y sus amigos me eh sentido bienvenida en la escuela, debe estar orgulloso de tener un hermano pequeño como el-

-… ¡sí! Lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa brillante el pelinegro.

Los dos conversaban alegremente mientras Izuku hacia las últimas revisiones y Recovery Girl observaba, la actitud del héroe le llamaba la atención, ya que no era algo que no hubiera visto con varios hombres más.

*por dios, otro más a la lista* pensó mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y anotaba el nombre de Tenya junto al de otros más.

* * *

 **Después de unos minutos**

-bueno eso es todo, Iida-san espero que este bien, estaré esperando con ansias lo de este fin de semana- dijo Izuku mientras se despedia acompañada de la anciana.

-sí, igualmente, nos vemos-

Iizuku y Recovery Girl caminaban juntas por los pasillos de hospital mientras se retiraban.

-¿tienes planeado salir a algún lado con ese chico, niña?- pregunto Recovery Girl.

-ah… bueno… ellos dijeron que querían invitarme a cenar como agradecimiento, asi que acepte-

-entonces tienes una cita con el-

-¿eeh?... n-no es lo que piensa, será s-solo una comida y nada más, su amiga estará con nosotros también- dijo con un notorio sonrojo en su cara.

-ah sí… lo que tu digas-

-cambiando de tema… ¿Qué era lo que escribió en esa libreta Recovery Girl?-

-eso es… solo un registro especial- dijo dejando confundida a la peli verde.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **¡Ey! Como están? Bien? Mal? Con fiebre? Ulceras? Con papiloma humano?**

 **Yo estoy recuperándome de una fiebre que me tubo agonizando por morir hace poco, así que por eso y otras cosas me quede sin escribir durante un largo tiempo, lamento el atraso.**

 **También antes de eso me vino una depresión aguda que me quito toda inspiración.**

 **Ok hoy tenemos al Iida mayor en nuestro relato, sinceramente, me costó escribir esto, no me inspire tanto como en anteriores y tuve que recurrir a drogas más potentes que el chocolate, y por cierto en este fic, Ingenium nunca fue atacado por Stain así que no lo dejare en silla de ruedas.**

 **Esta es solo la primera parte, la próxima saldrá no sé cuando, así que no pregunten.**

 **Contestando a las preguntas más frecuentes diré que hasta el final no hay una pareja definida para nuestra heroína, no hasta sacar un capitulo donde lo dejare en claro.**

 **Por cierto, hay algunos que están un poco confundidos con nuestra línea de tiempo… ya que yo también XD pero hay algunas cosas claras.**

 **-el ataque a U.S.J. ya ocurrió**

 **-el festival deportivo ya ocurrió**

 **-el ataque de Stain a Ingenium nunca ocurrió y el no está en prisión**

 **-el campamento de verano está por llegar**

 **-Kamino no se si ocurrirá**

 **-Eri llegara seguro**

 **-¡MUERTE AL MALDITO RELLENO! ¡YO QUERIA MI PELEA CONTRA GANG ORCA! ¡MALDICION!**

 **Eso por ahora seguiré escribiendo el final de esto y a dormir un rato.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **MightYenaIwa: gracias, y aquí está su capítulo mi querido lector.**

 **Soto9041: tenkui 3**

 **thecat-laura: gracias, jaja me encantas los Pussycats así que quería que fueran cercanos, ya estoy planeando algo para que todos tengan su dosis de Izuku así que no se preocupe.**

 **Sofihikarichan: jaja gracias por tu comentario y por el amor 3**

 **Gabrielalizeth1: eres feliz? Pues que alegría me da saberlo, siga en sintonía para nuevos caps**

 **Rokers182: la intención es hacerla linda y despistada jaja, captaste la referencia! Qué bueno.**

 **Tyranyus: gracias por la idea, aunque ya tengo algo planeado para que All For One tenga su encuentro con nuestra peli verde, toda idea se agradece, tampoco es que sea una mente creativa para jusgar a nadie asi que no te preocupes, ay algunos caps que incluso partes han sido escritos desde mi cel, asi que estamos igual.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: ¡Diana! Tu otra vez, me alegra siempre leer tus comentarios (no les digas a los demás pero los tuyos son los que más espero) gracias por los halagos, no estaba 100% convencida de saber si les gustaría, si mandalay no parece muy activa pero quería darle un poco mas de esa personalidad, para que en el futuro interactué con Midnight, ya sabes… pelea de gatas, si no pensé mucho en el coqueteo de mandalay, debi haber hecho lo del roce yuri, nos leemos a la próxima 3**

 **Jackesita Frost: solo dire que él está en progreso y muy probablemente sea el el siguiente antes de partir al campamento.**

 **Muchas gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	9. Bonus

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 ***Bonus***

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Izuku y Katsuki se encontraban con Ingenium.

En la casa de los Katsuki, los dos padres del chico explosivo se encontraban conversando y arreglando la mesa del comedor junto con su invitada, Inko Midoriya, la cocina y la mesa estaban llenas de deliciosos platillos y bebidas que ambas mujeres habían preparado, junto con ayuda de Izuku que alegremente las apoyo a ambas, y Katsuki… que aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo, lo obligaron a cortar los vegetales y ayudar con la comida.

-no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto Inko, ya ayudaste suficiente, tu eh Izuku-chan son nuestras invitadas así que puedes descansar mientras yo termino de preparar todo- dijo la rubia mujer a su amiga que llevaba los platos hacia el comedor.

-no es ninguna molestia, no me gusta dejar que los demás hagan todo por mí así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-¡que amable eres! ya entiendo cómo es que Izuku-chan termino siendo tan linda y atenta… a diferencia de Katsuki que cada vez parece tener la boca mas podrida- dijo mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-¿en serio? Cada vez que lo veo siempre es un actúa como un chico lindo e inteligente-

-eso es solo cuando está tú e Izuku-chan presentes, últimamente llega de la escuela enojado y gritando mierdas sobre sus compañeras no sé porque-

-Izuku me ha dicho que últimamente las compañeras de Katsuki-kun la han estado visitando mucho ¿puede ser por eso?-

-ese chico… pensé que tendría algún problema serio pero solo eran sus estúpidos celos- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su cara.

-conociéndolo esa es la respuesta más segura- dijo el padre del rubio mientras ayudaba en los arreglos.

\- pensé que estar cerca de tu hija lo ayudaría a aprender a comportarse debidamente, pero solo ah estado empeorando-

-bueno… cada chico tiene que pasar por su etapa de rebeldía no?- pregunto el padre

Mientras Mitsuki cortaba los últimos vegetales hablaba con Inko a su lado, ambas habían sido buenas amigas desde hace años, y despues del nacimiento de Katsuki, la familia Bakugou había dependido de Izuku para cuidar de su hijo cuando ellos no podían cuidarlo, obviamente eso causo que Mitsuki quisiera a la peli verde cono a una hija, invitando a su familia a comer regularmente a su casa para compartir y mantener su amistad.

-es cierto… me entere que Izuku-chan va a trabajar un tiempo en un hospital no es cierto?- pregunto Masaru.

-¿Ehhh? No había escuchado eso ¿No va a renunciar en su trabajo en la U.A. cierto?- pregunto Mitsuki preocupada.

-¡No es eso! Solo le llego una oferta para cuidar de un paciente especial, aun no se ha decidido y dice que si aceptara, tendría que hablar con el director y acortar su tiempo de trabajo en la escuela-

-ya veo, que alivio… yo pensaba que las oportunidades de Katsuki desaparecerían así de simple-

-Mitsuki, no deberíamos forzar a Katsuki a hacer algo que no quiere, sabes cómo es nuestro hijo- dijo Masaru.

-pero… si Katsuki sigue actuando así con ella, no tendré la oportunidad de verla algún día como mi hija por ley-

-jeje… supongo que si…- cuando Inko dijo eso, Mitsuki repentinamente movió su mano tan rápido y fuerte que el cuchillo se clavo en la mesa de su cocina, desde la punta hasta el mango.

-¿Q-que ocurre?- pregunto Inko.

-I-Inko-san, le ah estado pasando los últimos meses, cada vez con más frecuencia- dijo Masaru alejando un poco a Inko de su esposa.

-¿pero qué es lo que…-

 **-alguien…-**

El sutil pero aterrador susurro de la rubia asusto a su esposo, pero su amiga de la infancia solo pensó en cuanto tiempo no la había visto así de enojada.

 **-alguien más se interpone entre mi hijo y mi linda futura nuera-**

-Mi-Mitsuki… cálmate por favor-

 **-¡Estúpido Katsuki! ¡Le dije que la acompañara para que nada así pasara! ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA TARDAN TANTO EN LLEGAR?!-**

Después de un rato Mitsuki logro calmarse gracias a Inko, sus días de escuela le enseñaron bien cómo manejar a su amiga, además esta sabia que bajo la apariencia maternal de la peli verde, había alguien que daba mucho más miedo que ella.

*si solo tuviera los nombres, mataría a todo aquel que se acerque a Izuku-chan* aun cuando su madre ya no estaba enojada, Katsuki tendría que soportar una ruda charla con su madre.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Este es un extra que se complementa con el cap anterior, lamento si los emocione antes de tiempo.**

 **Algo corto pero tampoco quería que tuviera demasiado, ya saben solo un pequeño bonus.**

* * *

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **SereneideLys02: gracias por los halagos, ese cap lo revise múltiples veces como todos, pero siempre se me pasa algún error :c Endeavor eh… pues sinceramente es de mis favoritos pero no sé cómo hacerlo para que encaje en nuestra historia… bueno si se XD en este especial ahí una pista e indicio de quien seguirá en nuestra lista de husbandos jajaja. Vemos si lo adivinas.**

 **Sofihikarichan: jajaja, intento no darle demasiada preferencia a uno más que otro para que las posibilidades estén equilibradas… obvio que algunos tomaron mas ventaja de la situación *coff* Dabi… *coff* pero todos están en el mismo nivel.**

* * *

 **Como saben, gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. La Cita

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 9: La Cita**

* * *

 **Un día antes de la cita**

Las campanas sonaban dando la señal de que el medio día había y el momento en que los estudiantes se dirigieran hacia el comedor había llegado, la clase A estaba empezando a separarse en sus grupos normales de amigos, las chicas que normalmente estaban repartidas por todo el salón se dirigían juntas a comer, pero antes de salir la mayoría escucho algo que les llamo la atención.

-¡oye bastardo cuatro ojos!- el grito característico de Bakugou hiso que muchos se voltearan a mirarlo, en especial la persona a la que se refería.

-Bakugou-kun por favor no grites en el aula- dijo Iida sin inmutarse por el insulto al que ya toda la clase comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dile al maldito de tu hermano que se meta en sus malditos asuntos!-

-… no entiendo ¿Qué problemas tienes con mi hermano?-

-¡ME REFIERO A QUE APARTE SU TRASERO LEJOS DE DEKU!-

-¿Midoriya-sensei? Estoy aun mas confundido… es cierto que salvo a mi hermano el otro día pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi Tensei con ella?-

-¡el estúpido cree que por ser un maldito héroe puede conquistar a Deku con una absurda cena!- dijo Bakugou dejando que su alteración hablara por el sin pensar en sus palabras.

Las personas dentro del aula se quedaron congeladas, YaoMomo e Iida apagaron su mente un segundo para poder procesar el mensaje, incluso Aizawa que un no se largaba quedo sorprendido por la noticia, por supuesto la primera en reaccionar fue Mina.

-¡espera espera! ¿Izuku-chan e Ingenium tendrán una cita?- dijo integrándose a la coversacion de los otros dos.

-Ahh….. Digo... ¡n-no lo sé! ¡No te incumbe a ti ojos de mapache!- contesto Bakugou mientras divagaba.

-¡esto es grande! ¡Tengo que hablar con Izuku-chan sobre esto!-

-¡Ashido! No vayas a molestar sin una razón- dijo Aizawa parando la carrera que la chica de tez rosa empezaba.

-pero…-

-¡ya dije!-

-bakugou-kun…- Iida al fin reacciono y llamo la atención del musulmán.

-gracias, yo mismo le diré que se mantenga a parte, déjamelo a mí- dijo con una sombra sobre los ojos indicando lo enojado que estaba.

-ahh… si- Bakugou estaba confundido de la reacción del chico de lentes, pero si este entendía estaba bien.

Cuando el termino d clases llego, una manada de chicas de primer año se dirigían corriendo hacia la enfermería de la escuela dirigidas por una pelinegra que se encontraba extrañamente interesada en lo sucedido.

-¿alguien sabe por qué YaoMomo esta tan ansiosa?- pregunto Mina a las que las demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Midoriya-sensei!- Yaoyorozu abrió la puerta de la enfermería mientras era seguida por las demás, pero ninguna de ellas diviso a la peli verde, solo a la anciana enfermera habitual que estaba tranquilamente haciendo su trabajo.

-ohh, no están aquí más temprano de lo habitual… y parece que su número a aumentado- dijo Recovery Girl al ver el numero de chicas que entraron.

-Recovery Girl ¿Midoriya-san no se encuentra?- dijo Uraraka

-esta con el director hablando un par de cosas, no creo que tenga tiempo para volver-

-¡eehh! Teníamos algo que hablar con ella-

-parecen agitadas ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡escuchamos que ella saldrá en una cita con el hermano de Iida-kun! ¡Ingenium! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿¡LO ES!?- pregunto Hagakure.

-a eso… si es cierto, no conozco los detalles pero lo escuche cuando fuimos a verlo por petición de su agencia-

La noticia causo que las dos más emotivas se alegraran un poco por la noticia, Uraraka y Tsuyu solo se quedaron calladas atrás del grupo, pero la pelinegra no estaba emocionada, ella quería sentirse feliz por la pecosa, pero no entendía por qué todo esto la incomodaba tanto y la preocupaba, sabía que una persona tan amable y alegre como Midoriya merecía tener una vida romántica.

*¿Por qué… no me gusta esto?*

La única que se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, era Jirou, que solo fue a acompañar a su amiga.

-nee… Recovery Girl, solo por si acaso ¿no sabe donde será la cita de Izuku-chan?- la pregunta de Mina llamo la atención de todas, en especial de la mas angustiada.

-…. sí, lo sé-

-¡¿podría decírnoslo?!- hablo de inmediato Yaoyorozu.

-pues… eso depende ¿están dispuestas a hacer un trato?-

* * *

 **El día de la cita**

Ingenium estaba esperando en el sitio acordado a que las dos mujeres que lo acompañarían llegaran, revisaba su teléfono con algo de desesperación, buscaba una señal de Enigma pero esta no respondía sus llamadas, su compañera había insistido en que se adelantara y que después se juntaría con ellos, y aun con la sospecha de que algo era lo que planeaba, Tensei acepto.

*oi oi… donde estas Enigma? Te estás retrasando* era lo que escribía y pensaba al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de enviar el mensaje, unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el llamaron su atención.

-Iida-san, lo siento ¿llego tarde?- Izuku vestía un vestido corto de encaje, su rostro estaba maquillado y decorado con sus distintivas pecas, su cabello algo revuelto pero adorable emitía una fragancia relajante, sus hombros estaban desnudos y adornados con un lazo que sujetaba la pieza de ropa que cubría su cuerpo, una cinta destacaba en medio de su pecho que se desplazaba atreves de todo el encaje, en el borde del vestido terminaba en un territorio que se definía como tentador, pero que no revelaba demasiado dando un equilibrio perfecto, sus piernas cubiertas con unas medias negras que casi se perdían en el vestido pero que dejaba una pequeña zona de piel visible, y aunque sus usuales zapatillas rojas no combinaban con todo su demás vestuario, le daban un aspecto adorable.

-eh… ¡No! Esto… llegas justo a tiempo… te vez bien Midoriya, es un lindo vestido-dijo con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras, pero que no le quitaba verdad.

-¡gracias! Una amiga me ayudo con ello, ¿Enigma-san no ha llegado?-

-me dijo que llegaría, pero no ha contestado mis llamadas, permíteme intentar otr…- cuando Tensei dijo eso, un mensaje llego a su teléfono.

"lo siento algo se presento, disfruta tu cita jefe~

ATTE: Enigma :P "

*Enigma tu….*

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Izuku al ver como Tensei temblaba al leer el mensaje.

-ah no, nada, Enigma dijo que no podría venir así que supongo que seremos tu y yo ¿vamos?-

-¡SI!-

* * *

 **5 minutos antes, Cerca de ahí**

Un grupo de chicas miraba atentamente desde una esquina al héroe que parecía nervioso y ansioso, esperar por la chica de cabello verde, Hagakure, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Jirou (que fue solo por petición de su amiga) y Momo esperaban tras una esquina ver el encuentro de la "pareja".

-el hermano de Iida-san parece estar algo nervioso no creen?- dijo Uraraka.

-no lo culpo, incluso yo estoy nerviosa ¿Cuándo llegara Izuku-san?- pregunto Hagakure.

-mas importante… ¿Dónde esta Mina-chan? Kero-

-dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de venir- dijo la chica invisible.

-¡llego!- cuando Momo dijo eso todas pusieron su atención directamente en la pecosa, todas veían las vestimentas de Izuku, que la hacía ver más linda de lo usual.

-Izuku-san se ve tan linda-

-ooh, así que así es ella, se ve… bien- dijo Jiro a falta de mas palabras.

-ella esta… preciosa- eran las únicas palabras que YaoMomo logro soltar.

-¡lo sé! ¿No?-la Voz de Mina asusto a sus amigas que dieron un salto al verla.

-Mina ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto la chica castaña.

-jejeje, estaba ayudando a Izuku-chan con su atuendo-

-no me digas que… eso es cosa tuya- la pregunta de Tsuyu solo tuvo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de Mina, confirmando su pregunta.

-¿acaso tú fuiste a su casa? ¿Pero como supiste donde vive?- pregunto Yaoyorozu.

-fue difícil, pero obligue a Bakugou a soltar donde vivía- la respuesta de Mina provoco un poco de envidia en la chica con cola de caballo.

-oigan oigan, se están yendo-

* * *

 **De vuelta con Izuku**

Tensei e Izuku caminaban tranquilos por la calle llamando la atención de mucha gente que los veía caminar juntos, algunos por reconocer al héroe y otros por la belleza de la enfermera.

Ambos llegaron a las puertas de un elegante restaurant en el cual Enigma había hecho reservaciones a nombre de Tensei, que influyo mucho al obtener una mesa.

El estilo del lugar y la música, demostraban la alta clase de clientela que venía, Izuku estaba algo nerviosa, esa clase de lugar no era algo que visitara con frecuencia así que no conocía los modales que tenía que tener.

-Midoriya, por aquí- dijo Tensei a Izuku que estaba ensimismada viendo el lugar.

-ah ¡sí!-

Detrás de ellas el grupo de chicas los seguían guardando su distancia para no ser notadas, pero cuando entraron al restaurant se vieron con el problema de cómo enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-¡oooh! Es el restaurant que del cual hablaba Recovery Girl, demasiado elegante para mí- decía Jirou.

-¡mou! Desde aquí no puedo ver nada- decía Mina tratando de ver atreves de los vidrios que daban dentro del local.

\- ¿y si tratamos de pedir una mesa?- todas decidieron hacer caso a la sugerencia de Hagakure, aunque sonara improbable.

-buenas tardes señoritas ¿tienen reservación?- un hombre bien vestido se acerco a ellas apenas entraron.

-emmh… no, ¿pero no sería posible pedir una mesa a último minuto?- decía Uraraka.

-me temo que hacer algo así es imposible, necesitan un mínimo de 1 semana de reservación- dijo respondiendo su pregunta.

Las chicas se desilusionaron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero la chica de clase alta se acerco al mozo con su aura digna de clase alta.

-YaoMomo ¿Qué hace…-

-tengo una reservación para seis personas a nombre de Yaoyorozu Momo- dijo mientras entregaba su identificación y el Mozo revisaba el registro.

-¡ya veo! ¡La estuvimos esperando Yaoyorozu-sama!, Si me permiten, las escoltare a su mesa-

Mientras el hombre trajeado caminaba con las chicas detrás, Mina se acerco a Momo para hablarle.

-YaoMomo ¿Cuándo hiciste una reservación?-

-ayer-

-¿pero no dijeron que necesitaban un mínimo de una semana? Kero-

-sí, pero cuando escucharon quien era mi familia aceptaron de inmediato- decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

*es una niña rica, lo entendemos* fue el pensamiento colectivo de todas.

Mientras tanto Izuku y Tensei ya sentados en su mesa, observaron la carta durante un rato sin dirigirse palabra, Tensei era una persona bastante relajada y alguien que sabía manejar la situación, pero en este momento cualquier palabra que se le ocurriera por decir le parecía aburrida y sosa, Izuku por su parte, no sabía muy bien como iniciar una conversación, en su opinión, a excepción de Kacchan nunca fue muy buena con las interacciones con el sexo opuesto…. Bueno, hasta donde ella sabe.

*no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí* pensaba Izuku mientras veía la carta con los nombres de los platos refinados.

-ehem… Midoriya-san te ves algo incomoda ¿estás bien?-

-¡ah! no, solo estaba viendo el menú, no es nada-

-ya veo, bueno ¿te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor mientras esperamos a que tomen nuestra orden?-

-¡Sí! también me gustaría saber mucho mas de usted- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a Tensei.

-bueno ¿desde hace cuando trabajas en la U.A.?-

-veamos… empecé a trabajar casi a inicios de semestre, luego del festival escolar-

-vaya, recuerdo eso, estaba viendo a mi hermano en televisión esa vez-

-yo también, nunca me pierdo los eventos que la U.A. transmite, Iida-kun lo hizo muy bien llegando entre los 4 mejores-

-pienso lo mismo, estaba muy orgulloso cuando lo vi- las palabras de Tensei eran sinceras, como hermano mayor nunca tubo envidia de su pequeño hermano.

-¿conociste a Tenya luego de empezar a trabajar?-

-si, en esos días muchos se acercaron a saludar, Iida-kun fue uno de los primeros-

-eehh, nunca me conto eso, incluso me dijo unas cosas raras antes de venir aca, que envidia no haber estado ahí-

-jejeje, no diga eso, Iida-san ¿no estuvo también participando en el festival deportivo de su generación?-

-ahora que lo recuerdo tienes razón, es un poco vergonzoso ya que no destaque tanto como mi hermano-

-no diga eso, recuerdo haberlo visto cuando iba en primaria, definitivamente dio lo mejor de sí, estuvo muy genial-

Tensei se sonrojo un poco por aquella afirmación, a pesar de los nervios que tubo al comienzo, la atmosfera que se pinto entre ellos dos ahora era de lo más reconfortante para él, la sonrisa de esos labios marcados en rojo termino de encantarlo para borrar todas las demás presencias a su alrededor.

Cerca de ellos en una mesa no muy lejana, las seis chicas que espiaban la cita estaban pálidas al ver la carta con tantas cosas que no entendían muy bien si estaban en un idioma diferente o no.

*no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí* fueron las palabras que pasaron por la mente de todas, sin contar a la pelinegra.

\- se ven muy felices conversando- decía YaoMomo que era la única que recordaba ponerle atención al par.

-han estado riendo desde hace un rato ¿de qué estarán hablando?- dijo Uraraka.

-no puedo escuchar nada desde acá-kero-

-no hay problema, ahí una forma de saber que dicen- dijo Momo.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Mina.

-Jiro-san, ¿podrías usar tu Quirk y decirnos que es lo que ellos dicen?-

-¿ehhh? Espera… ¿para eso me pediste que viniera?-

-lamento no habértelo dicho, pero te lo compensare, pide lo que quieras, yo lo pagare-

Kyouka estaba algo confusa, a pesar de que se lo pedía YaoMomo, la chica con la que mejor se relacionaba en su clase, no se sentía cómoda haciendo algo así, pero antes de que pudiera rechazar por completo la propuesta, las demás secundaron la petición de la pelinegra diciendo lo mismo, presionando a Jirou a hacerlo.

*…. Fui utilizada* al final ella sucumbió a la presión grupal –okey-

-¡muchas gracias! ¿Qué te gustaría pedir para comer?-

-la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí, ¿qué me recomiendas?-

-pues he oído que el "Coq au vin" de aquí es muy delicioso, podrías acompañarlo con una "Ensalada Caprese"- decía con las mejor intención de recomendarle algo delicioso, pero aun así Kyouka no entendió nada.

-… a sí, lo que digas-

-¿y las demás?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras miraba al grupo.

-lo mismo- dijeron al unisonó para ahorrarse la explicación de un platillo que seguramente les causara tantos dolores de cabeza como las clases de matemáticas.

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Mientras conversaban los dos jóvenes adultos, habían hecho su pedido y este no tardo mucho en llegar, ambos degustaron sus platillos, mientras esbozaban una sonrisa al otro demostrando su satisfacción, ninguno de los dos noto el extraño auricular conectado bajo la mesa que daba directo al otro grupo.

-me sorprende la elección de Enigma, la comida en este lugar es deliciosa-

-opino lo mismo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir a un lugar como este-

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

-¿y? ¿y? ¿qué dice?- pregunto Hagakure.

-mmmh… solo hablan sobre la comida, nada especial, pero ambos parecen estar llevándose muy bien-

-¿muy bien? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Pareja?- pregunto rápidamente Mina.

-solo como amigos, ambos están haciendo preguntas el uno al otro sobre lo que les gusta hacer-

-ooh ¿y que responden?-

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

-asi que vives solo con tu madre, debes extrañar mucho a tu padre- decía Tensei.

-sí, hace mucho que no lo veo y nosotras dos nos sentimos algo solas, pero ambas estamos muy felices-

-me alegro mucho, y con respecto a tus gustos ¿algún tipo de música en especial?-

-pues… usualmente escucho música variada, clásica, pop, instrumental- la respuesta de Izuku concordaba bastante con la apariencia de Izuku, todas sus palabras eran transmitidas por medio de Kyouka, alegrando un poco a Momo al saber que compartían gustos de música que la elegante chica disfrutaba.

*se parece mucho a Yaoyorozu en ese punto* pensó Jiro.

-y aunque parezca raro también un poco de Rock-

-¿enserio? No das esa impresión de alguien que le guste ese tipo de música jajaja, no sabía que en el fondo eras una chica mala-ambos rieron por ese comentario, cada vez que Izuku mencionaba eso la gente quedaba sorprendida, ese era el caso de Kyouka, la cariñosa y linda mujer que Expedia un aire amable también disfrutaba los estridentes compases que las bandas rebeldes componían, nunca pensó que esa remota posibilidad existiera, para ella simplemente era una chica mas del estilo de Momo, Uraraka o hasta Mina.

*ella es más interesante de lo que imaginaba* pensaba mientras hacia una mueca de alegría involuntaria.

-¿Iida-san viene a este tipo de lugares seguido?-

-no, eh asistido a fiestas de caridad y cosas por el estilo, pero lugares más simples son los que más disfruto- dijo luego de tragar un poco de su comida, olvidando sus modales y terminando con una pequeña mancha en la comisura de sus labios.

-yo también… pero debo admitir que el encanto de este restaurant me gusta… ah Tensei-san tiene un poco de comida en la cara- dijo mientras se reía al notar esto.

-oh lamento mostrarte algo asi- decia algo avergonzado intentando limpiar su rostro pero equivocándose y limpiar un lugar ya limpio.

-hay no está, es aquí- Izuku tomo un pañuelo de la mesa y se inclino hasta poder alcanzar el rostro de Tensei, este solo se quedo inmóvil mientras la pecosa movía su mano alrededor de su cara con la suave y delgada tela que apenas separaba su mano de tocar directamente el rostro del pelinegro, sus ostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que él podía oler el delicioso perfume que envolvía a la peli verde, sus ojos estaban puestos en sus delicados y sutiles rasgos de su rostro, la visión de aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban gracias a la iluminación del lugar, eran más resplandeciente que las copas de cristal o el elegante candelabro sobre sus cabezas, y por supuesto esos labios que parecían más deliciosos que cualquier comida que clase alta que pudieran pedir.

Desde un lado solo se veía como la peliverde limpiaba su rostro como si de una hermana mayor se tratara, pero desde el Angulo de las chicas, solo podían ver la espalda de Izuku, y como su cuerpo pasaba por encima de la mesa hasta llegar muy enfrente del rostro de Iida, como si tratara de besarlo.

-e-ellos están…-

-eso parece un…-

-¡Jirou-san! ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto YaoMomo alterada.

-¡Aah! Solo está limpiando su mejilla, me quede viendo y también malinterprete la situación por un momento-

En la mesa de Izuku, ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que olvido por completo en la comprometedora posición que estaba, cuando reacciono, se sentó rápidamente mientras su cara estaba ruborizada.

-¡L-Lo siento! Es solo que cuando era más joven tuve que cuidar de alguien por mucho tiempo, y estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que olvide por completo lo que pasaba-

-n-no… gracias por eso jeje- Tensei nunca había recordado haber estado mas avergonzado en su vida.

Después de casi una hora en el lugar, por fin ambos abandonaron el lugar agradeciendo el servicio, la velada habia estado llena de risas y momentos algo incómodos de los que Tensei no se arrepintió.

-esa fue una cena deliciosa, muchas gracias Iida-san-

-no lo menciones, después de todo, esta es la forma en que quería darte las gracias desde un principio- cuando Izuku iba a volver a insistir en la gentileza que habían tenido con ella, algo llamo su atención, frente a un local una pequeña niña sujetaba fuertemente el dobles de su vestido, su mirada daba vuelta en todas direcciones en lo que parecía una señal de que buscaba a alguien, las pequeñas lagrimas que pudo ver alrededor de sus ojos le indicaba que lo que sospechaba podía ser verdad.

-Iida-san ¿podría esperarme un segundo?- Izuku se separo de Tensei y camino directo a la pequeña que no noto su presencia por lo nerviosa que parecía estar.

-disculpa- la voz de Izuku la asusto un poco, las pequeñas lagrimas contenidas pararon su flujo y dirigió su mirada a la mujer que se inclinaba a su altura.

-lamento haberte asustado, ¿Dónde están tus padres?- el tono de Izuku era tierno y amable, intentando confortar a la pequeña frente a ella.

-… no lo sé *sniff*, me separe de mi mama un segundo y no sé donde esta- dijo mientras sollozaba.

-ya veo, no llores todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí ¿te gustaría que te ayude a buscarla?-

-¿haría eso por mi one-chan?-

-¡por supuesto!-

-¡mmh! Entendido- Izuku le extendió su mano y juntas caminaron devuelta donde Tensei.

Este solo se quedo viendo las acciones de Izuku, una de las mayores cosas que apreciaba era la capacidad que tenia cada individuo para realizar actos amables hacia otros, para él las personas que se esforzaban en ayudar a un niño perdido a encontrar a sus padres eran las personas más geniales, y esa descripción le quedaba a la perfección a Izuku.

-Iida-san, ella está perdida y no encuentra a su madre-

-ooh, ya veo, entonces tenemos que ayudarla a encontrarla-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Tensei estaba en su trabajo normalmente mientras recordaba alegremente la cena de ayer.

-¡Boss!- la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a Enigma.

-¿Cómo la paso ayer?-

-oye… que fue ese mensaje diciendo que no podrías ir?- Ingenium ignoro por completo su pregunta y comenzó a interrogarla.

-como dije, un imprevisto se presento, así que no pude unirme a ustedes- ninguna de sus palabras sonaba muy creíble.

-*suspiro*…. Como sea, supongo que ya no importa-

-¿y bien se divirtió?-

-… si, fue divertido, ella era realmente agradable-

-bien hecho, esta un paso más cerca de conseguir esposa-

-tú y tus bromas, ahora deja de jugar y ve a trabajar-

-¡Siiiiii!- dijo mientras daba un saludo militar y se retiraba, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo unas últimas palabras.

-aah por cierto, buen trabajo con lo de limpiar su rostro, ni a mí se me abría ocurrido algo tan ingenioso-

-¡SI ESTUBISTE HAY DESPUES DE TODO!-

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hey que tal, como están? Bien? Mal? Con diabetes tipo dos? lupus?** **Metástasis al pulmón?**

 **Lamento si alguien se decepciono por este cap, en verdad estuve un poco forzado a la hora de escribir, me metí yo mismo en un problema por dejar segunda parte.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews.**

 **SereneideLys02: gracias por comentar otra vez, pues estoy replanteándome un poco su aparición, asi que puede que se vuelva posible, solo diré que no acertó, siga participando.**

 **Sofihikarichan: yo también.**

 **Luiscario: referencia a Death Note? ¿DONDE?**

 **thecat-laura: la mama de Katsuki haría lo que sea por ver a su hijo casarse con Izuku XD la pareja oficial se podría decir que no existe en esta línea temporal, otro fic con un final feliz para todos será creado en un futuro, Stain eeh… quein sabe, puede que estes en lo cierto.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	11. El fuego que ellas despertaron

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 10: El fuego que ellas despertaron**

* * *

En las clases regulares de la escuela U.A. los estudiantes se concentraban casi por completo en sus estudios

No faltaba mucho para el término de su primer trimestre, y los parciales para ayudarlos a mejorar reflejaban eso, muchos de los alumnos estaban más preocupados en los exámenes escritos que en las actividades practicas, pero no por eso su desempeño en su entrenamiento había declinado, hoy la clase 1-A se encontraba en sus clases de fundamentos heroicos para reforzar sus habilidades, todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mientras entrenaban individualmente.

Uno de los estudiantes en especial, aunque al principio del año se había llevado toda la atención, ahora sufría por mantener el mismo ritmo que sus compañeros, el frio paisaje que se había dibujado daba la impresión del poder que aquel estudiante poseía, pero el forzado respiro que era visible gracias a las bajas temperaturas mostraba que estaba llegando a su límite.

Su lado derecho de su cuerpo lleno de escarcha se descascaraba con cada movimiento que él hacía, y sus igualmente fríos y heterocromaticos ojos tambaleaban por el cansancio.

*aun no… necesito aun mas… mas para no tener que usar el poder de ese maldito* su brazo derecho trato de invocar aun mas hielo desde su interior, pero cuando termino su movimiento ni una pisca mas de frio salió de él.

-Todoroki- una voz que él conocía desde que entro a la academia lo llamo, sobre los pilares de hielo tras de él, su profesor lo miraba con sus ojos resplandecientes en rojo y vendas flotando junto a él.

-es todo por hoy para ti, cámbiate y vuelve al aula hasta que todos terminen- dijo Aizawa, mientras se deslizaba por el hielo para llegar hasta el chico de pelo bicolor.

-¿Por qué? El entrenamiento aun no termina- dijo con su usual tono desafiante sin importar si se refería a sus compañeros o su maestro.

-tú ya has terminado, no avanzaras nada si continuas como estas- dijo mientras se retiraba dejando en claro que la conversación estaba terminada, cosa que no le agrado nada al chico y le respondió de manera ofensiva.

-¿Cómo quiere que mejore si me niega a seguir entrenando?-

-… la razón de por cual te estás quedando atrás es tu propio egoísmo, centrándote a usar solo la mitad de tu poder no te harás más fuerte, antes de eso te autodestruirás a ti mismo, ahora quítate ese frio de tu cuerpo-

-… me niego-

-¿Ahh?-

-usted me subestima si cree que necesito ese asqueroso poder para ser mas fuerte… desde hoy me rehusó a usar mi lado izquierdo aunque sea para mi mismo-

-esa obstinación fue lo que hiso que perdieras el festival deportivo al principio, recuerdas? … ¿cómo planeas quitarte ese frio si no lo haces?- Aizawa le pregunto mientras el joven se retiraba.

-me las arreglare de alguna forma- dijo dando punto final a su conversación.

Mientras se iba del campo de entrenamiento, el hielo de su cuerpo caía a trozos en su camino, el piso sobre el cual pisaba se llenaba del azulado cristal que se derretía con el calor del sol en el cielo, su caminar era asimétrico, forzando su lado derecho para aparentar que no tenía ningún problema, los pensamientos de aquel chico de pelo bicolor estaban nublados en furia y enojo, cada vez que se le mencionaba su poder, las dolorosas memorias de su madre venían a su mente, él porque rechazaba tanto el lado que había heredado de su padre y que por su culpa dejo marcado el rostro de Todoroki y la mente de su madre.

* * *

 **Horas antes, en otro lugar**

El timbre del ascensor al indicar su llegada y las puertas abrirse en un fluido y mecánico movimiento, eran las cosas que veía Izuku en ese lugar, sus pasos calmados mientras salía del ascensor se dirigieron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la persona que tenía que cuidar, en ese momento no se encontraba en la U.A., ella había aceptado la oferta especial que un reconocido héroe le había propuesto, alguien no muy querido por el público, pero si respetado por su trabajo, después de unos arreglos con el director, ella distribuyó sus horas de trabajo y dio inicio a su jornada como empleada privada.

En sus manos una bandeja con un desayuno servido, era transportada por izuku, una modesta pero deliciosa comida que ella se había molestado en preparar.

Al llegar a la habitación, Izuku tomo un segundo para prepararse, después de un respiro final, abrió las puertas de la habitación donde solo personal autorizado podía entrar, adentro no se encontraba alguien en un estado crítico, o un paciente en recuperación después de un accidente, ni siquiera un villano en tratamiento antes de ser llevado a prisión, lo único que vio fue a una hermosa mujer de aspecto jovial, dormir plácidamente sobre la cama en la esquina de la habitación, tal apariencia la hacía ver frágil y delicada, su cabello blanco puro estaba esparcido alrededor de la almohada, algunos mechones cubrían sus mejillas rosadas, que resaltaban en esa tan blanca y cristalina piel, la única señal de anomalías en ella eran las sombras bajo sus ojos, que no opacaban su belleza ni un poco, tal apariencia no era de alguien que esperabas ver en un hospital.

Izuku entro y cerró la puerta tras ella, observo a la mujer que dormía en paz, y con el cuidado de no emitir ningún ruido, abrió la ventana dejando que una leve brisa pasara por la habitación, el cuarto era sencillo, no había mucho en el, solo una cama, una mesa, y ubicado en una esquina un fregadero y estanterías, varios libros se veían en la mesa y sin ninguna señal de televisión suponía que ese era su único entretenimiento, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y con delicadeza intento despertar a la mujer sobre la cama.

-Todoroki-san, es hora de despertar, su desayuno está servido- las puntas de sus dedos mecieron su cuerpo, y los ojos grises de la peliblanca se abrieron poco a poco.

Levanto poco a poco su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo, cuando se sentó en su cama por fin se dio cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor, al ver a Izuku a su lado reacciono de sobre manera y con algo de pánico, intento apartarse de la joven y se movió rápidamente al otro lado de la joven habitación.

-¿Qui-quien eres tú?- sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho, y algo de miedo se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos, toda calma que reflejaba su rostro durmiente ahora emitía pánico por la desconocida situación.

-lo lamento, no quería asustarla, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, estaré cuidando de usted personalmente a partir de hoy- su respuesta fue precisa e impecable, usando un tono gentil para evitar provocar más temor en la inestable mujer.

-Todoroki-san, no es mi intención causarle esta impresión, solo vine a asegurarme de que tuviera una comida apropiada al comenzar el día-

-l-lo entiendo… gracias- ella intento calmarse un poco y mostro algo de confianza a la pecosa.

-emm.. No es por ser grosera... pero podrías retirarte de aquí por ahora?-

-entiendo... volveré después para llevarla a su revisión de rutina, si sucede cualquier inconveniente no dude en llamarme- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Izuku recordaba el día en el que esta oferta de trabajo había llegado, una carta con el sello del hospital que explicaba la petición sobre cuidar de la albina mujer, después de todo Izuku era famosa dentro del mundo de la medicina aunque nunca se habían dado noticias al público sobre sus actos.

La persona que pagaba por su tratamiento, pidió expresamente por ella, ya que se buscaba a alguien competente y excelente en el cuidado diario de la gente.

Izuku no era experta en el área de Psiquiatría, pero no rechazaba la petición de ayudar a alguien, no cuando se entero de quien se trataba.

-ella no suele tener confianza a la gente desconocida, te costara si quieres llegar a ser alguien con quien ella se sienta cómoda, después de varios años yo ya la catalogo como un caso perdido- el jefe del área le hablo mientras caminaban.

-creo que puedo ayudarla-

-eres una joven optimista, por eso pediste encargarte de todo esto sin ayuda, preparando tu misma su propia comida y a acompañarla en sus revisiones, optimista pero ilusa, después de un tiempo entenderás que no todas las personas pueden ser salvadas, _no eres un héroe_ -

-… lo sé, pero no solo los héroes se dedican a salvar a la gente- la respuesta de Izuku dejo algo perplejo al médico.

-…. Solo asegúrate de que llegue a su revisión a tiempo-

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

En una habitación blanca, donde el escritorio del doctor estaba cercano a la pared y dando un espacio amplio a invitados, Rei se sentó frente a él, mientras Izuku estaba tras de ella a una distancia prudente.

-Todoroki-san ¿Cómo se ha sentido desde la última vez que nos vimos?-

-… bien-

-¿en serio? Me alegra, ¿su desayuno estuvo delicioso?- cada pregunta que hacia el medico era frio y con poco interés.

-… igual que siempre-

-mmmh ¿recuerda nuestro tema de la última conversación?-

-n-no, no lo recuerdo- esa pregunta ocasiono que su pulso se acelerara y sus manos empezaran a temblar y sudar en frio.

-la última vez hablamos sobre las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo, ¿esas pesadillas se han ido?-

-… - la pregunta que dio no tuvo respuesta, la cabeza de la mujer estaba baja y sus ojos temblaban por el miedo.

\- déjeme replantear la pregunta, ¿sigue soñando con los momentos de violencia que tuvo con su esposo y el ataque a su hijo?-

-S-s-si-

-me gustaría que habláramos de eso, ¿Qué ve últimamente mientras duerme?-

-…. e-estoy sola, mi alrededor esta distorsionado, y eso me da dolor de cabeza… frente a mí h-hay una línea de sangre que sigo, mientras más la sigo, hay más s-sangre y todo se va volviendo más negro… y… y…- su voz empezaba a ahogarse, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

-¿y que mas?- dijo el doctor insistiendo en que ella terminara su relato, sin importarle su condición.

-¡todo se llena de fuego! sigue oscuro pero hay llamas por todos lados, solo corro, mis pies se llenan de sangre y… y… el esta hay, en el suelo… sujeta su cara y me pide que me aparte… no sé porque me tiene miedo, intento ayudarlo, pero cuando veo mi reflejo en la sangre… soy… soy un monstruo, ¡un Monstruo!-

Rei no aguanto la tención y comenzó a llorar, el médico estaba acostumbrado a este suceso, no era algo que no haya visto una y mil veces, antes de que pudiera seguir con sus preguntas, Izuku se acerco y le cedió un pañuelo para limpiarse, y aunque su estado emocional no era estable, acepto ya que sabía que lo necesitaba.

-doctor, creo que es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí-

-…. Tú no das las órdenes aquí, pero está bien, seguiremos con las revisiones físicas, así que ve y limpia su cuarto-

-entiendo ¿puedo quedarme hasta que se calme?-

-…solo date prisa- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y esperaba fuera.

-… lo siento, lo siento mucho- decía Rei mientras aun se encontraba perdida en sus lagrimas.

-todo está bien, solo fue un mal sueño, nada de lo que paso fue su culpa- sus palabras lograban calmar un poco su temblor, y después de unos minutos de consolación esta dejo a Rei en manos de su "jefe"

Después de que Izuku llevara a Rei a su revisión, se encargo de organizar todas las cosas en la habitación de la mujer, la cama extendida y suave para el descanso, y el polvo cerca de los bordes de la ventana en la que la albina disfrutaba su vista fueron limpiadas con una meticulosa mano.

Antes de que Izuku pudiera retirar los platos y servicios ya lavados de la habitación, Rei llego acompañada del médico que fue a comprobar que llegara a su destino.

-Midoriya, asegúrate de terminar con todo aquí y después ve a mi oficina, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-

-entendido- decía antes de salir junto con las cosas que tenía que retirar.

-e-esto… Midoriya-san- un pequeño susurro salió de su boca antes de atravesar la puerta.

-¿sí?-

-l-la comida…. –

-¿comida? Discúlpeme ¿acaso no fue de su agrado?-

-¡no es eso! ¿Fue usted quien la preparo?-

-si-

-e-era más deliciosa que de costumbre…. Gracias-

Sus palabras alegraron el rostro de Midoriya, ella había cuidado de mucha gente antes, y en algunos casos aprendió que dar pequeños pasos era lo mejor.

-muchas gracias- la sutil sonrisa que le dio a Rei fue tan pura que esta no pudo evitar imitarla y dar una sutil señal de alegría.

Por detrás el médico vio la pequeña interacción entre ellas dos, en los años que estuvo a cargo de ella, nunca vio que sonriera a nadie

Después de dejar a la albina mujer descansando en su habitación, Izuku llego nuevamente hasta la oficina del médico en jefe, cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentir un calor que antes no estaba cuando Rei estuvo aquí, la enorme presencia de un hombre de cabello rojo llamo su atención, vistiendo con ropas comunes pero manteniendo su aura de poder ardiente, Endeavor estaba frente a ella.

-llegas tarde, no debes hacer esperar a nuestro cliente así como así-

-no te alteres viejo, esta visita no es tan importante como para castigarla por algo así, solo quería ver a la persona que cuidara de mi esposa de ahora en adelante- dijo calmando la situación con su tono imponente y masiva presencia.

-así que tu eres la famosa enfermera de la U.A. ¿tu nombre niña?-

-Midoriya Izuku, es un placer Endeavor-san- dijo mientras hacia un saludo sin ninguna vacilación ni miedo en su voz, a diferencia de su superior que parecía nervioso solo por verlo aquí.

-así que sabes quién soy, bien, eso nos ahorra tiempo, fui el que pidió que fueras quien cuidaras de esa mujer, ahora que has aceptado este empleo supongo que tienes que entender que todo esto es Anónimo, así que te pido no revelar información de tu trabajo fuera de este edificio-

\- lo entiendo, tendré cuidado-

-he oído de todas las cosas que has hecho en estos pocos años, me sorprendes, espero que tu presencia mejore toda esta situación después de años de ningún avance- esa frase causo que el médico se alterara por la insinuación de que su trabajo no era suficiente.

*¿Qué puede cambiar una chica como ella? Usted no lo entiende, la perra de allá arriba ya está rota, si yo no lo quiero, nada aquí mejorara*

-intentare, que su esposa este cómoda hasta su mejora- dijo Izuku, dándole una sonrisa al hombre que estaba frente a ella, Todoroki Enji vio su mirada sin vacilación y confió en la delgada mujer para que lograra sanar la mente de la madre de sus hijos.

-dependo de ti, nos vemos- dijo Enji dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de tocar la cerradura volvió su mirada hacia la joven.

-una pregunta más niña ¿conoces a mi hijo Shoto?-

-solo de nombre, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo frente a frente-

-ya veo, esto no te lo pido como el hombre que paga tu salario ni como un héroe, sino como padre, por favor pon un ojo en él y ayúdalo si es que lo necesita, ese chico esta cegado por su ira hacia mí y no lo culpo, puede que se meta en problemas pronto-

-entiendo, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, por favor cuídese- Midoriya pudo ver sus ojos y como estos reflejaban un remordimiento hacia algo en el pasado, parecía que estas acciones las hacía para enmendar todo el daño que el había hecho.

-gracias, fue un placer conocerte, Midoriya Izuku-

* * *

 **Días después en la escuela**

La clase 1-A volvía a practicar su desempeño en combate, la mayoría de ellos motivados por la noticia sobre un campamento de verano después de los exámenes, trataban de mejorar juntos todos sus fallos.

El único aislado y alejado de la gente era el chico de cabello bicolor.

Su mano derecha completamente cubierta de hielo había comenzado a llamar la atención de sus compañeros, cada vez que llegaba a clases, se notaba el esfuerzo en moverse y respirar, y el frio ambiente que dejaba a su alrededor provocando que las personas junto a él templaran por el frio.

Sus ojos afilados como de costumbre miraban el suelo intentando calmar su respiración, su mano tensa y congelada no podía ser cerrada, no solo su piel, sentía como sus músculos se entumecían y su sangre pasaba más lentamente en todo su lado derecho del cuerpo.

-Todoroki-kun, no creo que debas seguir sobre esforzándote tanto- dijo Iida mientras se acercaba a él.

-… estoy bien, no es de su incumbencia "delegado"-

-¡por supuesto que lo es! ¡Como presidente tengo que asegurarme que mis compañeros no estén en problemas! Creo que es necesario que descanses un po…-

-puedes preocuparte por los demás, yo no necesito que vengas a jugar a los amigos conmigo, yo no estoy aquí para eso- dijo Todoroki mientras se alejaba del lugar para entrenar en un lugar donde no fuera molestado.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Todoroki, caminaba jadeante en dirección a la enfermería, después de unos días de soportar el frio de su cuerpo, decidió que tenía que recurrir a la anciana heroína, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar voces de sus compañeras dentro del lugar, no sabía por qué se encontraban ahí y no le importaba, así que deslizo la puerta del lugar anunciando su presencia.

-moou, ¿Cuándo volverá Izuku-chan? No soporto no poder conversar con ella- decía Mina mientras hacia una rabieta frente a la mujer que Todoroki venía a ver.

-yo también- decia Momo, ambas acompañadas de todas las chicas de la clase A.

-no hay nada que hacer, ella está ocupada realizando otro trabajo fuera de aquí, volverá mañana así que si es todo lo que querían lárguense, tengo a alguien que atender- dijo haciendo notar la presencia de Todoroki que las demás no percataron.

-Todoroki-kun, lo siento, no te vimos entrar- dijo Uraraka

-da igual, Recovery Girl, necesito que me ayude-

-mmmh, veo cual es el problema, siéntate en la cama y espera un segundo- decía mientras con un gesto decía a las chicas que se vayan.

-entonces, supongo que nos veremos después, bye bye- dijo Hagakure mientras salía con las demás.

Cuando todas las chicas salieron del lugar, Recovery Girl se dedico a atender al chico de ojos heterocromaticos.

-así que ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿eso importa? Solo use su don en mí y terminemos con esto-

-así no funcionan las cosas, tengo que hacer un registro de lo que pasa, es el procedimiento común-

-… bien, mi lado derecho esta entumecido y me cuesta respirar cuando hago esfuerzo, pierdo el equilibrio regularmente y por eso choco con las paredes con mucha facilidad- decía mientras Recovery Girl tomaba nota de todos los síntomas, cuando termino de hablar la anciana se acerco a él y busco su pulso en la parte de su cuerpo que según él estaba bien.

-mmmh, no es solo tu lado derecho, tu piel parece estar fría en todas partes, tu pulso es débil, si continuas haciendo las idioteces que te empeñas en hacer terminaras mal, solo por tu resistencia al frio no has muerto por necrosis o lago mas-

-¿idioteces?-

-usar solo tu lado derecho y suprimir el calor que podría evitar que esto pasara-

-… ¿ErasedHead le dijo eso?- el tono de su voz indicaba que él no estaba muy feliz por eso.

-las cosas que hagan los estudiantes me tienen que ser reportadas para prepararme por si ocurre algún imprevisto- decía con total naturalidad.

Después de darle el beso a Todoroki, este sintió como su lado izquierdo se activaba sin su consentimiento, si el Quirk de Recovery Girl era activar y acelerar la sanación natural del cuerpo, era un resultado obvio que el fuego era el que se encargase en mejorar su estado, a esto, Todoroki obstinado en no usarlo, intento suprimirlo lo más que pudo, dando una lucha algo inútil por su poco control, en rechazar su don.

-si sigues haciendo eso, mi Quirk no podrá ser efectivo del todo- decía sin mirarlo y anotando las ultimas cosas en su registro.

-Tchhh… si hubiera sabido que esto resultaría así no hubiera venido- en cuanto el Quirk de Recovery Girl termino su efecto, no pudo terminar su trabajo por la intervención del chico, su lado izquierdo logro volver a la normalidad, pero el derecho aun mantenía parte del frio que lo molestaba.

-te lo dije, aun no estás del todo recuperado, deja de actuar como un niño necio y deja que haga mi trabajo, o si no los síntomas volverán a sentirse mucho más rápido que antes-

-ya basta, si es así como serán las cosas prefiero quedarme como estaba-

-suenas como un mocoso llorón- decía la anciana sin importarle si encendía el odio del estudiante.

-…me voy- Todoroki decidió abandonar el lugar y con la promesa mental de no volver, en cuanto toco la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de la heroína decirle algo.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto creyendo que lo había vuelto a desafiar como hasta ahora.

-dije que… si seguirás siendo tan infantil, intenta mantener el calor de tu cuerpo de alguna forma, usa ropa más cálida o sube un poco la calefacción de tu habitación, se creativo, pero no apliques calor excesivo, el cambio de temperatura drástico es malo aun para ti- decía aconsejándolo pero sin perder su tono de regaño.

Todoroki no dijo nada y solamente salió de la habitación, ahora que estaba un poco mejor se concentraría en seguir con su entrenamiento insano.

* * *

 **En el hospital**

Izuku terminaba de hacer su rutina diaria de llevar sus alimentos a Rei, esta había mejorado su estado de ánimo últimamente, empezó a tomar aprecio de la peli verde cada vez que esta aparecía, en estos años siempre fue tratada de manera esquiva y algo agresiva de parte de la gente que cuidaba de ella, pero la joven la había tratado con amabilidad y bondad, intentando tener conversaciones que poco a poco, Rei fue aceptando y participando poco a poco, encontrando en Izuku, algo que había olvidado tener hace muchos años, una amiga.

-con permiso- dijo Izuku mientras entraba a la habitación de Rei.

Ella solo la vio tendida en su cama disfrutando de una siesta, su cabello blanco perdiéndose a través de su almohada, la delgada sabana que la cubría se elevaba con cada respiro que ella daba, su tranquilo rostro durmiente enterneció a su enfermera, Izuku trato con el mayor cuidado posible dejar su comida en la mesa.

Izuku se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa y dejo descansar un poco más a Rei, se veía que su sueño era profundo y que lo disfrutaba, así que esperaría un poco más para despertarla, mientras los minutos pasaban Izuku vio como las largas pestañas de la albina comenzaban a temblar por el movimiento de sus parpados, las facciones de su cara comenzaron a tensarse y sus labios se movían involuntariamente mientras murmuraba en sueños.

-… no… fuego… hielo… para… por favor… - sus puños comenzaban a apretar fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, parecía que faltaba mucho para que despertara de esa pesadilla.

Izuku la vio lamentarse y aunque quería ayudarla no sabía cómo hacerlo, despertarla repentinamente en su estado podría ser peor que no hacer nada, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabeza mientras susurraba tratando de calmarla.

-tranquila, solo es un pesadilla, nada la lastimara, todo está bien, no le tema al fuego, no le tema al hielo... usted no es un monstruo, no se tema a sí misma-

Las sutiles palabras de Izuku calmo el temblor de su cuerpo, se vio como sus ojos cerrados, dejaban de forzarse a sí mismos, y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Izuku limpió las gotas de su rostro y devolvió el Plácido descanso a Rei, dando punto final a su pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos, los ojos de Rei comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, su rostro estuvo congelado en una expresión anonadada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba sintiéndose feliz, a su lado, la chica de cabello verde dormía apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, su rostro iluminado por la luz del sol le daban un aspecto angelical el cual le recordaba a sus hijos.

Cuando se movió un poco pudo notar la mano de Izuku que sujetaba la suya, su delicado calor se transmitía en su agarre, su suave piel se sentía acogedor, lo suficiente para que Rei quisiera tener más de él, su cariño hacia la peli verde comenzaba a ser como el de una madre, al amor que hace años no podía dar, querían ser regalados hacia Izuku, no había nadie que se lo mereciera más que ella.

El movimiento de su mano comenzó a despertar a Izuku, esta vio a Rei despierta y se altero un poco.

-¡Todoroki-san! Lo siento no quería quedarme dormida egoístamente-

-ah, n-no, no importa, gracias por cuidarme mientras dormía-

-no es nada, ¡cierto! Le traje su comida, espero que no se haya enfriado en este tiempo- dijo mostrándole la bandeja de comida que había perdido un poco de calor pero que seguía deliciosa.

-se ve bastante delicioso, gracias por molestarte tanto en prepararlo-

-para nada, disfruto haciéndolo… bueno, como siempre, la dejare sola para que goce tranquila, cualquier cosa me puede llamar - dijo comenzando a retirarse.

-¡espera!- su llamado corto la marcha de Izuku y esta miro hacia atrás preguntándole si quería que hiciera algo.

-e-esto… no quiero molestarte pero… ¿podrías quedarte? No quiero estar sola mientras como- decía algo nerviosa y ansiosa, era la primera vez que le pedía algo a Izuku, pero esta solo se alegro de que lo hiciera.

-¡sí! Será un placer-

Después de que Rei tomara su tiempo para comer, le comento a Izuku lo deliciosa que estaba.

-M-Midoriya-san, gracias por estar conmigo estos días-

-¿ah? no es nada, me alegro que podamos empezar a llevarnos bien-

-¿t-te molesta que quiera que nos conozcamos un poco más?-

-me encantaría-

Rei comenzó a presentarse primero, con una vaga y algo precaria introducción, pero era todo lo que podía dar por el momento, Izuku no la presionaría a decir cosas que le hicieran tener alguna crisis, cuando termino, Izuku hizo lo mismo.

-Midoriya-san… ¿Cómo llego usted a trabajar aquí?-

-bueno… creo que fue por mi historia en el trabajo, aunque dijeron que querían a la mejor en el cuidado, la verdad yo no me siento así-

-no creo que se equivoquen, tú presencia en verdad es importante para mí-

-… gracias-

-después de todo Midoriya-san debe ser una linda profesional llena de trabajo, no me extrañaría escuchar que tienen una o dos personas detrás de ella-

-n-no creo que sea así, no pienso que haya alguien interesado en mi, después de todo solo soy una enfermera de escuela-

-¿trabaja en una escuela? Eso es inesperado, ¿Dónde trabaja?-

-en la academia U.A.-

Cuando Rei escucho eso se sorprendió, conocía a mucha gente que había estudiado en esa escuela, su actual esposo también se había graduado en ella y según recordaba, Shoto también tenía la expectativa de estudiar hay.

-la U.A. eh? Cuando mi hijo era pequeño también quería estudiar ahí, ahora debe tener la edad para ello, no sé si lo conoce, se llama…-

-Todoroki Shoto ¿no?, aun no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo de frente, pero lo vi por televisión cuando participo en el festival deportivo-

\- ya veo… ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo esta él?.. ¿No se hace daño en su entrenamiento? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿El esta… - sus palabras eran rápidas y llenas de interés sobre cómo estaba su hijo, los años que había pasado sin él, la llenaban de dudas de cómo es que estaba, si aun la recordaba… si es que el la odiaba.

-Todoroki-san… este tranquila, el se esfuerza en mejorar, ah estado entre los mejores de primer año en los exámenes, así que estudia mucho, no le he visto pasar por la enfermería así que no ha tenido problemas, es un poco cortante con sus compañeros, pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones- todo lo que decía eran cosas que había oído de Uraraka y las demás.

Las palabras de Deku calmaron un poco el corazón de Rei, su expresión tranquila y feliz adornaba su cara mientras escuchaba atentamente a Izuku.

-y sobre todo, el tiene un hielo muy hermoso, eso es señal de que la recuerda con cariño-

-…. Ya veo- Sus brillantes ojos grises derramaban unas lágrimas involuntarias, no de tristeza, no de miedo, no recordaba la última vez que lloraba de felicidad.

Después de unas horas de conversación, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno anaranjado, cuando Izuku se dio cuenta de ello decidió que era hora de volver a sus labores normales.

-Todoroki-san debo terminar de hacer algunas cosas, disfrute mucho nuestra conversación-

-yo también ¿podríamos continuar con esto mañana?-

-ah… vera, mañana estaré trabajando en la escuela, así que no podre atenderla-

-… q-que lastima- eso desanimo a Rei mas de lo que esperaba, después de todo, su mejora estaba presente solo cuando Izuku la atendía.

Deku pensaba en una forma de animarla, si no podía estar con ella mañana, quería darle alguna esperanza para que no estuviera desconsolada en su ausencia, al mirar por la ventana podía ver un pequeño espacio verde donde la gente paseaba dentro del hospital, desde la vista de Izuku, parecía ser un lugar agradable donde pasar el tiempo.

-sabe… el hospital tiene una zona al aire libre donde puede caminar sin problemas, si en su examen de mañana presenta mejoras yo podría conseguir un permiso paraqué podamos salir juntas-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, creo que debe ser muy asfixiante estar solo en esta habitación, ¿me promete que dará lo mejor?-

-¡sí! Lo estaré esperando-

* * *

 **Al siguiente día**

Todoroki se encontraba en su aula con su habitual actitud fría y distante, pero manteniendo un estado debilitado sin comprender la razón de ello, su respiración débil y constante era difícil de mantener, su cuerpo aunque caliente estaba débil, sus extremidades eran difíciles de mover, igual a lo que había causado por accidente en Bakugou tiempo atrás.

El sudor que cubría su rostro preocupo a su compañera más cercana, Momo.

-Todoroki-san ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces estar indispuesto ¿no sería mejor ir a la enfermería? puedo acompañarte si quieres- Momo dijo eso con las mejores atenciones, pero por dentro al saber que este sería el día en que Deku volvería, pensó que sería buena idea buscar una escusa para ir.

-n-no es necesario que te preocupes, estoy bien- su voz baja y rasposa no logro calmar a la pelinegra, esta solo insistió.

-no, en verdad… antes también estuve en una circunstancia similar y por mi arrogancia termine siendo una molestia para otros, tienes que…-

-no me importa lo que tu hayas pasado o cualquier otra cosa, s-solo… déjame….- cuando quiso decir eso, su vista se tiño de un negro cegador y el calor que estaba presente en mente y cuerpo lo inundo en sueños.

Después de unos minutos, Izuku recibió a sus compañeros que llegaron con el chico bicolor a cuestas, el día de hoy Recovery Girl tenía que hablar sobre los términos de trabajo que tendrían en los exámenes de fin de semestre y como las enfermeras tendrían que actuar, así que llegaría un poco tarde.

-Midoriya-sensei, Todoroki-kun colapso antes de que las clases iniciaran- Momo acompañaba a Kirishima que cargaba sobre su espalda a Todoroki.

-ya veo, por favor Kirishima-kun ayúdame a dejarlo sobre la cama- después de que Todoroki, estuviera tendido en cama, Izuku comenzó a revisarlo, su temperatura estaba alta, su pulso aumentado en 10 pulsaciones de lo normal, no se necesitaba ser un experto para notar a plena vista que fiebre era lo que tenia, tal parece que aunque Todoroki había tomado medidas, no fueron suficientes para calmar su frio, ya que había un excesivo número de ropas abrigadoras que estaban bajo su uniforme.

-así que por eso se veía más robusto hoy- decía Kirishima.

-parece ser que la fiebre fue causada por el frio de su cuerpo, se encontrara bien en unas horas, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, gracias por traerlo-

-no es nada, me alegro que este usted aquí Midoriya-sansei-

-ustedes dos parecen buenas amigas, es mi primera vez viéndola, un placer sensei- decía Kirishima destacando por sobre su compañera.

-el placer es mío, quería conocerte desde hace tiempo, Kirishima-kun-

-¿eh? ¿A mí?-

-¿a él?- decía Momo confundida y dejada a un lado.

\- sí, te vi en el festival deportivo y pensé que eras genial, admiro como mantienes a tus compañeros unidos- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, según había oído, Kirishima era el único que Bakugou podía llamar amigo, así que estaba interesada en conocerlo.

-… y… ya veo, me siento feliz- el usual Eishiro demostró sus sentimientos sin reprimirse ni un poco.

-b-bueno, Midoriya-sensei ¿le molesta si la acompaño mientras Todoroki-san se recupera?- decía Momo.

-mmmh… no creo que sea bueno, sus clases comenzaran pronto y no creo que quieras perder tiempo fuera de clases-

-n-no, no me perderé mucho así que…-

-pero estamos cerca de los exámenes, incluso tú tienes complicaciones en clases ¿no es cierto?- decia Kirishima dejando sus planes bajo tierra.

-lo ves, es mejor que vuelvan pronto, Todoroki-kun estará bien así que adelante- el tono de Izuku comenzaba a cambiar a uno más autoritario dejando sin posibilidades de que YaoMomo refutara, si Katsuki o su madre estuvieran presentes, verían con temor la actitud de Izuku que se acercaba a la de Inko cuando se molestaba.

Cuando Yaoyorozu y Kirishima se fueron del lugar, Kirishima veía como la expresión de Momo lloriqueando un poco enojada mientras caminaban tranquilamente sin intercambiar palabras.

-¿Yaoyorozu sucede algo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Por tu culpa no pude quedarme con ella! ¡No era necesario que dijeras eso! - decía con sus mejillas hinchadas pareciendo una niña haciendo una rabieta.

-¿Cómo?-

\- moouu… al final ella te alabo a ti y no a mi - cuando término Yaoyorozu apresuro su paso dejando atrás al pelirrojo confundido, que aunque se sentía mal por causar esa actitud en su compañera, estaba feliz de haber conocido a la enfermera.

Mientras tanto, Izuku después de haber administrado la medicina que Todoroki necesitaba, lo cuidaba como convencionalmente se hacía a los enfermos, colocando una toalla fría en su cabeza y dejándolo descansar.

Su expresión dura y la respiración alterada, le hacía recordar cuando cuidaba de Rei mientras esta dormía y llegaban sus pesadillas.

-no quiero… no quiero ser como él… no quiero ser alguien que te haga daño- las palabras que Todoroki decía mientras dormía parecían de algo que había vivido antes, igual que su madre, parecía ser muy vulnerable mientras dormía, a eso lo único que Izuku hizo fue actuar como lo hizo con su madre, acaricio su cabeza intentando confortarlo en sus sueños.

-pero… quieres ser un héroe no es cierto?... no dejes que tu sangre te encadene… tu puedes ser… lo que tú quieras ser-

Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Shoto se detenían con cada palabra que Izuku decía, su respiración se calmaba, y un calor placentero empezaba a ser emitido de él.

-… mama-

-se que tu nunca le harías daño, tu madre te ama-

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Todoroki abría sus ojos lentamente mientras aun sentía algo de dolor en su cabeza pero era significativamente menor a lo de esta mañana, y por alguna razón no despertó con una mala actitud, sino que se sentía algo renovado y confundido, a sus sueños llegaron recuerdos que no sabía que aun tenia, los recuerdos de su madre llorando, cambiaron a felices momentos, tiempo atrás no hubiera pasado por su mente recordar la sonrisa que su madre le daba en los peores tiempos.

-ah, despertaste-

Cuando Tdoroki por fin le puso atención a su alrededor pudo ver a la joven chica, acercársele, después de haber despertado.

-¿usted es…-

-verdad, no nos hemos visto… soy Midoriya Izuku la asistente de Recovery Girl-

-¿asistente?- Todoroki recordó cuando las chicas de su clase estuvieron buscando a alguien en este lugar, no esperaba que fuera a la peli verde que estaba frente a él.

-sí, supongo que no habías oído de mí, después de todo mi presencia no es tan importante jaja-

-no quería decir eso… no sabía que Recovery Girl tenía una asistente-

-ya veo Todoroki-kun ¿Cómo te sientes? Aun debes estar débil después de todo-

-estoy mejor, ya no siento tanta fatiga como antes-

-que bueno… supongo que no era tan grave después de todo-

-sí, espero volver a entrenar pronto-

-si… sobre eso, preferiría que no te suprimas a usar tu fuego, eso fue lo que causo esto ¿no es cierto?-

-hare lo que quiera, rechazare por completo el poder de ese viejo, cueste lo que cueste-

-… Todoroki-kun, no conozco tu historia y tus razones, pero te quedaras atrás de tus compañeros si sigues así, todos usan su propia fuerza para avanzar, que tu solo uses la mitad, con todo respeto, eso es egoísta-

-¿egoísta?-

\- lo que haces no es negar el poder de tu padre, te niegas a ti mismo-

-….-

-heredar los dones de nuestros padres es… una gran bendición, crea lasos fuertes que nos unen, pero esos lasos no nos definen a nosotros, la sangre no nos delimita, sino lo que hagamos con ellos y las acciones que realicemos con nuestra propia carne- Izuku se acerco a él, quedando justo en frente de Todoroki que lo escuchaba atentamente sin rechistar, ella se tomo la libertad de tocar su mejilla y darle un beso en su lado Izquierdo, muy cerca de su cicatriz.

-ese es tu poder ¿no?-

La calmada sonrisa y las palabras de Izuku derrumbo el agobiante peso que Todoroki tenía sobre sus hombros, el tormento que sentía se había ido y su corazón por fin pudo quitarse las cadenas que lo apresaban, por fin la fría coraza de su corazón se había derretido, sus ojos volvieron a soltar lágrimas, y apoyándose en el cuerpo de Izuku, pudo sollozar igual a como solo hacía con su madre, hasta que estuviera calmado, Izuku estaría ahí para él.

Después de unos minutos Recovery Girl llego al lugar, pudo ver parte de la tierna escena que su asistente y el chico llevaban, pero decidió no decir nada y dejarlos terminar.

Cuando ya todo se calmo y los dos estaban separados, la anciana hizo notar su presencia, Izuku reacciono avergonzada por el hecho de ser vista, mientras Todoroki solo se quedo callado con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-ya niña cálmate, entre mas dices mas te hundes tu misma-

-l-lo siento-

-ahora, te dije que no exageraras chico, mira esta pila de ropa, era obvio que esto pasaría, tienes suerte de que la niña estuviera aquí-

-sí, lo lamento, es mi culpa- decía Todoroki con su habitual actitud, solo que ahora su tono parecía ser mas apaciguado y tranquilo.

-¿estás dispuesto a que te dé el tratamiento de antes?-

-… si-

Despues del beso de Recovery Girl, Todoroki sentía como ambos lados de su cuerpo comenzaran a activarse, esta vez no se suprimió y dejo que todo fluyera dentro de el.

cuando todo el proceso había terminado, Todoroki se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse le dedico unas palabras a Izuku.

-Midoriya-sensei… lamento haber llorado y haber mostrado un lado tan patético-

-no tienes de que preocuparte, incluso los héroes tienen que llorar de vez en cuando- mientras Izuku decía eso, la anciana asentía con la cabeza, apoyando su comentario.

-ya veo… gracias-

-¡sí! Puedes volver en cualquier momento-

Con eso, Todoroki se fue del lugar, con un muy extraño sentimiento en su corazón que él descifro bastante rápido, nunca espero sentirse así por alguien tan rápido, solo unas palabras y ya había caído, no podría volver de este estado aun si él quisiera.

Pero… ¿Por qué alguien se negaría a algo tan hermoso como el amor?

Al llegar al aula, se disculpo con su maestro y con sus compañeros por su actitud, todos aceptaron sus disculpas y aceptaron al chico nuevamente.

En su entrenamiento de hoy, las llamas salían de su cuerpo, avivadas gracias a la chica de cabellera verde, el fuego que había encendido dentro de él no se irían, ni el calor que Izuku había encendido en su corazón.

*creo… que después de los exámenes, debería ir a ver a Mama*

* * *

 **Días después en el hospital**

Izuku había cuidado de Rei por ya un tiempo, la mejoría que el médico había notado fue suficiente para darle el permiso de salir con ella fuera de su habitación, el hombre no entendía como en solo unos días Izuku había logrado desmoronar todos sus esfuerzos en solo un segundo, los reportes que se le habían enviado a Endeavor sobre el estado de la mujer, hicieron que el héroe profesional comenzara a reconocer a Izuku mas que a él, ahora mientras sus manos apoyaban su cabeza sobre el escritorio de su oficina, sus ojos irritados en ira temblaban, el sudor frio se acumulaba en su frente y con un golpe a la mesa soltó parte de su frustración.

*!Mierda! ¡Esa maldita perra está arruinando todo! ¡Solo necesitaba un par de meses más y ya tendría la vida resuelta! ¡Ahora ella viene y cambia todos mis planes!*

Arrinconado en su paranoia y frustración, el médico abrió uno de los cajones cerrados con llave, una pequeña arma de color hierro y mango de madera estaba a la vista, si Rei salía sana de aquí por la intervención de Deku, su reputación subiría y la del médico caería, tendría en él la humillación de haber sido superado por una total novata, una humillación que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, el enojo que sentía por el futuro que le esperaba le dio una idea descabellada.

* * *

 **Nombre:** ? ?

 **Sexo:** Masculino

 **Edad:** 52

 **Quirk:** Miedo

Un veterano doctor encargado del área de Psiquiatría en el hospital donde está internada Todoroki Rei, subió su estatus en el mundo de la medicina pisoteando a la demás personas cerca de él, usando su Quirk, el puede causar un estado de terror terrible a todo aquel que tenga un mínimo de miedo Presente, no importa si le tienen miedo a él o a algo más, desde que obtuvo el empleo de médico, a usado su Quirk para hacer parecer que casos de Psicosis terribles han sido solucionados con su intervención, cuando Endeavor lo contrato para cuidar de su esposa, este uso su Quirk múltiples veces en ella, así la mantuvo en un estado crítico para poder recibir el pago de sus cuidados, durante años estuvo induciendo el Miedo en Rei, casi al punto de dejar su conciencia quebrada, desde la llegada de Izuku, se le volvió cada vez más difícil hacer caer a Rei en su Quirk, esta ya no presentaba las pesadillas de las cuales el se aprovechaba y por ende su miedo fue desvaneciéndose.

* * *

En la habitación de Rei, ella conversaba de lo más animadamente con Izuku, su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente curada para que pronto ella pueda salir, mientras hablaba de eso con Izuku, los pasos apresurados se dirigían a su habitación, la puerta de esta se abrió en un frio rechinido, mientras la cara del médico estaba cubierta por los pocos cabellos que quedaban sobre su cabeza, su mano sostenía el mango de aquella arma escondida en su bata.

-¿eh? Doctor, es raro verlo por aquí ¿necesita algo?- pregunto Izuku.

-ahora que lo dices… si, _necesito que desaparezcas-_ su brazo apunto a Midoriya y a Rei tras de ella, la cara de confusión de Midoriya no duro mucho, comprendió perfectamente las intenciones del médico al visualizar las balas atreves del cañón del arma.

-¡¿Q-QUE ES LO QUE HACE?!- Midoriya intento retroceder un poco, intentando cubrir a Rei del peligro con su cuerpo.

-¡lo que tú me obligaste a hacer maldita perra! ¡Si no hubieras llegado, aun tendría a la desgraciada atrás tuyo llorando asustada en la palma de mi mano! ¡Solo necesitaba un poco mas y podría haberme ido con todo el dinero de ese maldito farsante del numero 2!-

La escena había asustado a Rei que se escondía tras Izuku, el terror de lo que podría pasar si el médico disparaba, volvía a dejar en ella un Miedo acrecentado por el Quirk del hombre con el arma, sus manos temblaban mientras apretaba el uniforme de Midoriya, el horror que sentía no era por ver un arma ni por recibir un disparo, era el de que algo malo le pasara a la pecosa que la protegía.

Izuku por su parte, también sentía miedo de la situación, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería llorando por el pavor, pero su determinación por proteger a Rei la animaban a seguir firme.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Si disparo, todos mis problemas desaparecerán! ¡Al fin podrás dejarme tranquilo para seguir explotando a esa puta! ¡Vamos! ¡Tiembla! ¡Me encanta ver como todos se derrumban por el miedo!-

Las palabras del tipo se incrustaban en el corazón de Izuku y Rei, pero aun con todo esto, Izuku nunca dejo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras resguardaba a Rei, más que su trabajo, juro que siempre salvaría a la gente que pudiese aun sin ser un héroe, no dejaría que el miedo se adueñara de ella como hace tantos años.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo volvió a responder, todo el terror que sentía se desvanecía, y con la firme determinación que siempre la acompañaba, se paro estoica frente a él medico, ahora sin miedo.

*Midoriya… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que tu….*

*!¿Por qué no tienes miedo?!* el caos del tipo se podía ver en sus ojos, nunca había conocido a alguien que se liberara de su Quirk.

-"tchhh" ¡no importa si mueres de pie o no, no importa!- el dedo del tipo comenzó a apretar cada vez mas fuerte el gatillo, Rei podía ver en cámara lenta, como todo sucedía sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, el cómo pronto perdería a quien la ayudo tanto y se volvió tan especial para ella en tan poco tiempo, el perfil de Deku le era visible, su redonda y pequeña cara no dudaba en protegerla.

*no…. ¡no quiero esto!* el rechazo de Rei sobre perder a Izuku fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el Quirk que tantos años la mantuvo sometida, y producir el hielo que hace tanto no había dejado salir.

"BAMMM"

En el momento del disparo Izuku solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando que lo peor pasara, cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fue una delgada pero resistente capa de hielo frente a ella, un hielo sin imperfecciones y hermoso, que emitía su frio aire a su alrededor, la capa trasparente que las separaba del hombre del arma, les permitía ver su rostro de confusión, señalando que él no se esperaba eso.

-¡Maldición! ¡No intervengas ahora, tu sucio adorno! ¡No sirves más que para darme dinero!- el hombre comenzó a disparar sin importarle el ruido que ocasionaba y la alerta que dio a la gente del pasillo.

El hielo que cubría al par de mujeres comenzaba a cuartearse, cuando solo quedaba una sola bala en la recamara del arma, el hielo se había roto dejando a ambas a tiro, con una sonrisa retorcida el hombre volvió a apuntar a Izuku esta vez con la seguridad de atinar.

"BAMMM"

.

.

.

.

Suciedad caía sobre la cabeza del desquiciado Psiquiatra, que con confusión miro como su mano era sostenida apuntando al techo, el gigantesco puño de Endeavor rodeaba su brazo, aun vestido como civil, el furioso fuego envolvía su cara, y sus ojos lo miraban con total ira amenazante.

-así que tú eras la razón de que mi esposa no mejorara- el agarre de Enji se volvió cada vez mas fuerte causando dolor en el hombre, este soltó el arma por la presión, y asustado vio la furia del héroe numero 2.

-escúchame bien, mi esposa no es un adorno ni nada de lo que tú has dicho, tu eres la escoria que merece ser quemada- el brazo que lo sujetaba comenzaba a calentarse causando los gritos del hombre.

Cuando lo soltó, su cuerpo dio un gran golpe en el suelo y miraba su brazo que tenia yagas de quemaduras en el.

-agradece que estas en un hospital, porque después te pudrirás en prisión malnacido-

Después de toda esa conmoción, los guardias del hospital llegaron y vieron la escena del hombre tirado con un brazo quemado, la explicación de Endeavor les aclaro la situación y se llevaron al tipo a atender sus heridas mientras esperaban a la policía.

Después de unos minutos Endeavor, volvió a la habitación donde las otras dos mujeres aun se encontraban algo afectadas por la situación.

-Endeavor-san, yo… -

-no es necesario que digas nada Midoriya, soy yo el que tiene que decir gracias esta vez, hiciste más de lo que esperaba, incluso cuando ese tipo te apuntaba a ti, gracias-

-… no es nada-

-mmh… ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?-

Cuando dijo eso, Izuku se despidió de Rei por el momento, dejando a ambos solos por ahora.

-Enji… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-… escuche que estabas mejorando y quería venir a verte…. Perdón si en todo este tiempo me he olvidado de ti-

-no… gracias por salvarnos-

El incomodo silencio reino la habitación durante unos segundos, hasta que al fin Enji mostro unas flores que sostenía, hasta el momento habían pasado completamente inadvertidas.

-te… te traje esto… estoy seguro de que eran tus favoritas, espero que aun lo sean- en efecto las flores que Enji traía eran las favoritas de Rei, el pelirrojo hombre se las había obsequiado reiteradas veces en el pasado cuando eran pareja y usualmente las enviaba al hospital para adorna su habitación, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía personalmente.

-sí, aun lo son… gracias-

-bueno… eso es todo, no tengo más que hacer aquí, nos vemos-

-¡Espera!- la voz de su esposa lo detuvo y este solo la vio a los ojos.

-puede… ¿puedes quedarte un tiempo más?- la mirada de Rei le recordó el tiempo que la conoció, aunque su matrimonio solo fue arreglado por beneficio personal, el había llegado a tener sentimientos fuertes por la albina, que aunque fueron cegados por su ambición, aun latían fuerte en el.

Enji acepto, después de tanto tiempo había mucho que quería hablar, mucho de que disculparse y cosas que arreglar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Todoroki entraba en el hospital donde estaba internada su madre, sus planes eran ir después de haber rendido sus exámenes, pero al escuchar lo sucedido por su hermana, pidió un permiso a sus profesores para ausentarse por hoy.

Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación, reunió todas sus fuerzas para entrar, cuando la luz de las ventanas se deslizo en sus ojos, pudo ver el a su madre leyendo un libro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Rei dirigió la mirada esperando encontrarse con su enfermera personal, inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su hijo parado frente ella.

-… ¿Shoto?-

-…. Hola Mama- los ojos de Todoroki temblaban al ver a su madre, intentaba no llorar y mantenerse fuerte.

Rei se levanto de su silla lentamente mientras veía a Shoto que intentaba decir algo pero no podía por los nervios.

Shoto dirigió su mirada hacia el piso mientras más cerca estaba su madre, los balbuceos sin sentido aun salían de él, pero en un segundo la distancia entre ellos se cerró cuando Rei lo abrazo fuertemente.

-discúlpame… Shoto, por todo lo que te hice- las lagrimas de su madre salían mojando su camisa, pero esto a él no le importaba, solo respondió de la misma manera, envolviendo a su madre en sus brazos.

-si…. Mama- las lágrimas de sus ojos tuvieron camino libre para recorrer su rostro mientras una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara, el abrazo que tantos años había extrañado por fin regreso a él.

Las palabras sobraban para describir lo hermoso del momento, por un espacio en la puerta un iris verde observaba toda la situación que adentro ocurría, y acompañando al par, derramo sus propias lagrimas de felicidad, ella solo se retiro, dejando que madre e hijo tuvieran su propio momento a solas, después de tanto tiempo, no había nadie más que mereciera eso.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Ufff, cuanto fue? 8.762 palabras de historia, pues me esmere creo.**

 **Pensamiento interno; ¡MALDICION! ¡NO LLEGUE A LAS 10.000!**

 **Al fin el tan esperado capitulo por todos los fans del TodoDeku en yaoi, en no yaoi, en lo que sea mientras estos dos se den duro, en la lista de los Husbandos más candentes de Boku no Hero se nos une TODOROKI SHOTO!**

 **A los que les he respondido los comentarios de "¿para cuándo todoroki?" que me han dejado desde que empecé este fic (literal), les dije que estaba planeando este capítulo como robo a banco de diamantes, quería que fuera de lo mejor que he escrito, y bueno ustedes me dirán si lo es o no lo es.**

 **Ahora, ¿Por qué tarde tanto?**

 **Pues resulta que aquí donde vivo, este mes se caracteriza por ser el momento donde puedes andar bebiendo cuando sea sin restricciones, ósea las fiestas patrias, ahora se dan una idea de donde vivo….. y si hablamos tan mal como piensan, si hay alguien aquí que también sea de donde soy, no lo niegue, es verdad.**

 **Bueno… en la siguiente semana vuelvo a mis clases en la universidad, eso me va a dejar casi sin tiempo para escribir (puntualizando en que casi siempre termino de escribir cuando nadie debería estar despierto) así que los próximos caps pueden tardar un poco más en ver la luz del día.**

 **A si verdad… quería preguntarles algo… que dirían de otro fic donde básicamente nuestra tierna y linda Izuku…. ¡Es una villana que pertenece a la liga y que anda conquistando a todos con una actitud picara, lasciva y asertiva!... ¡Demasiado lasciva! ¡Al punto de "excitar" a cada héroe que se le cruce y dejarlo con las ganas!**

 **Es una idea que estuvo rondando mi mente y no sé si alguien más escribió algo así o no, pero por eso quería preguntarles a ustedes, ¿lo escribo o no lo escribo?**

 **Ahora no habrá votación, estas llegaran después del arco del campamento, que espero no tarde mucho en terminar.**

* * *

 **Contestado Reviews**

 **Sofihikarichan: jaja Tensei es agradable, así que quería darle más oportunidades, ahora espero que esto también te guste, nos leemos :D**

 **zasakibe-san: así que mi niña te atrae eh? No me la mancilles que es mi preciosa musa.**

 **SereneideLys02: esos sentimientos aran arder a más de uno MUAJAJAJAJA… yo te amo a ti 3**

 **Luiscario: jajaja, seguro que la cuadra entera se quemaba o algo así, lo de Jirou es solo interés que irá creciendo en un futuro…. si eso puede llegar a amor, tendré que decidirlo en un futuro.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasean por estos lares, sin ustedes estaría deprimid en una esquina, ustedes le dan vida a esta historia, los quiero con todo lo que da mi pequeño corazón.**

 **Nos leemos**


	12. Bonus II

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 ***Bonus II***

* * *

En vísperas de los exámenes, todas las clases que conformaban la academia U.A. se encontraban sumamente nerviosas, las clases de estudios generales que estudiaban diligentemente como cualquier estudiante ordinario, los chicos del departamento de apoyo se ensuciaban de grasa y aceite mientras refinaban las ultimas tuercas de sus inventos y maquinas que presentarían como sus proyectos de fin de semestre, el departamento de gerencia se encontraban muy motivados y seguros de rendir sus exámenes y no tenían problemas para terminar su semestre de buena forma, y de entre todos el departamento de estudios Heroicos, destacaban por lo sumamente nerviosos que se veían al no saber mucho sobre el desarrollo que llevarían a cabo en sus últimas pruebas.

Aun así la mayoría buscaba la forma de subir su ánimo y no decaer ante la presión de sus estudios, algunos de ellos tenían una muy grata manera de hacer eso, una manera de cabello verde y pecas en su rostro.

Mientras la clase 1-A estaba terminando su jornada de estudios y entraba a su receso habitual, las chicas de la clase se agrupaban como de costumbre para ir a visitar a su linda amiga.

Mientras el grupo de chicas caminaba en dirección a la enfermería que comenzaron a visitar regularmente, fueron encontrándose con muchas personas en su camino.

Desde atrás pudieron ver la familiar silueta de su presidente que caminaba algo nervioso hacia su destino.

-Iida, que sorpresa- pregunto Mina.

-A-Ashido-san, no deberías asustar a la gente en los corredores- decía mientras volteaba rápidamente en su dirección.

-te veías muy nervioso ¿pasa algo? kero-

-no es nada, solo quería hablar algo con Midoriya-sensei mientras tengo algo de tiempo libre-

-ya veo, oye Iida-kun, habíamos oído que Izuku-chan salió a cenar con tu hermano ¿no es cierto?- dijo Mina aparentando no saber nada del tema para ver la reacción del chico de lentes, y por qué le parecía gracioso.

-a si… el me dijo que solo habían salido a cenar y nada más, aunque sospecho que algo pudo haber pasado-

-pues piensas bien… eso casi llega a mayores- dijo Kyouka en voz baja intentando que Iida no la escuchara.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Jirou-ku…-

-¡olvida eso!, nosotras también vamos a visitarla ¿nos acompaña *fmmmm*- antes de que Mina pudiera terminar su frase YaoMomo le tapo la boca impidiéndole hablar.

-Mina-san recuerda lo que nos dijo Recovery Girl la última vez que fuimos- ante las palabras de la pelinegra Ashido recordó lo que la anciana les había dicho no hace mucho en su última visita.

 _-ustedes son demasiadas personas para que estén en esta pequeña habitación, si se les ocurre venir con alguien mas no las dejare entrar-_

-¿mmh? Yaoyorozu-kun ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Iida confundido.

-no es nada, solo que… ¡A si! Si buscas a Midoriya-sensei tienes que ir a la oficina del director, Aizawa-sensei nos dijo que estaría ahí- dijo Momo dándole una dirección errónea a propósito, la oficina del director le parecía el lugar perfecto, ya que estaba en el otro edificio de la academia muy alejada de la enfermería.

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces por que ustedes se dirigen a la enfermería?-

-eeehh… Esto… Bueno-

-Ochaco-chan tiene una lesión en la pierna y necesita ir a ver a Recovery Girl-kero- dijo Tsuyu.

-¡Si eso! ¿No es cierto Uraraka-san?- decía Momo.

-¿eeh? Ahh si auchh- decía la castaña disimulando torpemente que cojeaba un poco.

-ya veo, ten suerte Uraraka-kun, yo me retiro- decía mientras corría a velocidad normal hacia donde creía estaba la peli verde.

-¡presidente! ¡No corra por los pasillos!- dijo Momo frenando a su compañero y cambiando su corrida a una caminata rápida.

-uff eso estuvo cerca, gracias Tsuyu-chan, nos salvaste-

-no es nada, Ochaco-chan, lamento haberte puesto en una situación como esa- decía Asui disculpándose con su amiga.

Después de eso continuaron su camino con la declaración de intentar evitar que alguien más llegara antes que ellas donde la pecosa.

Delante de ellas Midnight caminaba alegremente con una sonrisa que mostraba unas intenciones algo descabelladas, cuando sintió unas miradas detrás de ella volteo encontrando el grupo de mujeres más el chico de lentes.

-ara ara, si son las chicas de la clase A, que hacen planean acaso un escape con sus novios secretos?- dijo bromeando pícaramente.

-no, no, se equivoca, solo íbamos a ir a ver a Midoriya-sensei- dijo YaoMomo con total naturalidad.

-ya veo, teníamos la misma idea, yo también voy hacia haya, les molesta si los acompaño?-

-pues emmh, si nos encantaría pero…-

-ustedes son muy cercanas a Midoriya-san no es cierto?- pregunto Midnight cortando su respuesta.

-¡sí! Ella es realmente amable y divertida, nos da te y galletas cada vez que vamos a visitarla, es como una hermana mayor- dijo Toru.

-qué lindo, todos ustedes chicas… encantadas por esa linda chica de cabello verde… aaaah~ no puedo dejar de pensar en sus candentes siluetas juntas rozando sus pieles, aaaah~ y poco después ella descongelo el frio y serio corazón de Todoroki que ahora late con un apasionado calor por esa dríade de ojos esmeralda… ah~ la juventud- decía Midnight mientras sus movimientos corporales decían que hablaba de algo mas adulto, lo que causo el sonrojo en más de una, en el grupo hubo una persona que aunque la idea le parecía descabellada, no le molestaría llegar a algo así.

Viendo que Midnight estaba en un estado de excitación, decidieron solo pasar a su lado mientras esta seguía fantaseando sola sobre contenido +18.

A la mitad del camino, volvieron a toparse con alguien conocido, el cabello de dos colores de Todoroki los sorprendió esta vez.

-ah, chicas-

-Todoroki-san, es raro verte caminar por aquí ¿vas a la enfermería?- pregunto Uraraka.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-intuición femenina- dijeron todas ellas al unisonó.

-¿ustedes también van allá?-

-sí, pero no creo que sea bueno que vayas Todoroki-kun, Izuku-chan se encuentra algo indispuesta- decía Mina.

-¿indispuesta? ¿Qué paso? Si es algo malo entonces hay más razón para que la vea-

-no es necesario, nosotras podemos encargarnos de ello- dijo Momo.

-¿Por qué solo ustedes?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno Porque… dile Porque Mina-san- dijo Momo dándole el relevo a Mina.

-¿eeeh?… es que… veras… Toru-chan sabe mejor que yo- dijo dejándole el trabajo a su amiga invisible.

-espe… ¿Por qué a mí?-

-¿y bien?-

-eeeh pues veras…. Ella esta…- a Tooru le comenzaban a asustar los ojos afilados del chico.

-¿esta?-

-ella está en…-

-en?-

-¡ESTA EN ESE DIA DEL MES!-

.

.

.

.

-…. Ohh… ya veo, entonces volveré otro día- decía mientras regresaba y les dejaba el trabajo sucio a las chicas.

-uff, buena esa Toru-chan, aunque creo que debías gritar eso tan fuerte-

-¡no es mi culpa! ¡Estaba bajo presión y era lo único que se me ocurrió!-

-espero que no nos encontremos con nadie más en el camino- decía Jirou.

-¡MUERE!- un grito acompaño el ruido de una explosión que lleno de humo la esquina del pasillo frente a ellas.

-olviden lo que dije-

Cuando todos asomaron su cabeza en la esquina vieron al rubio explosivo gritándole a su amigo pelirrojo con mucha ira.

-¡ya te dije que alejaras tu trasero de aquí Kirishima! ¡No necesito tu maldita compañía!-

-no digas eso ¿vas a ver a Midoriya-sensei no? ¡Voy contigo!-

-¡¿por qué quieres ir desgraciado?!-

-bueno, ella me agrada- decía con su natural sonrisa sin segundas intensiones.

Mientras Bakugou insistía en discutir, las demás pasaron inadvertidamente a su alrededor sin llamar su atención, lo mejor era llegar rápido para que pudieran entrar primero a hablar con Deku.

Pensando que al fin habían dejado todos los obstáculos atrás, su meta estaba frente a ellas, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, el último Boss al que debían enfrentar se les apareció tras de ellas.

Aizawa

-¿eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Les dije que vinieran a molesta si no era necesario- decía el hombre de pelo desarreglado y ojeras bajo sus enrojecidos ojos.

-pero, siempre hablamos con Izuku-chan, no es justo que nos lo prohíba sensei-

-ya dije, ahora vuelvan por donde llegaron y alístense para sus cla…-

-¡¿y ahora que mierda hacen todas ustedes perras aquí?!- mientras todas las chicas maldecían internamente por lo que venía, el chico de rubio cenizo caminaba hacia ellas aun con Kirishima a su lado.

-¡quiten sus culos del camino! ¡Vine a hablar con Deku!-

-Bakugou deja de hablar así, si quieren hablar con la asistente de Recovery Girl tendrán que esperar a que yo termine de hablar con ella primero-

-¡¿Eeh?! Pero sensei eso es injusto, para nada algo de hombres- decia Kirishima

-oigan ¿Qué sucede? Al final si era algo malo ¿no?- dijo Todoroki que había llegado a la multitud, Tsuyu le pregunto porque había regresado, cuando le inventaron una escusa este se veía lo suficientemente incomodo como para volver a venir.

-tuve el presentimiento de que tenía que venir-

-¡eeehy! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Todos discutiendo frente a la entrada de la enfermería- decía Midnight.

-Midnight… si tu estas aquí no debe ser nada bueno ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Aizawa.

-no digas eso, vine a invitar a Midoriya-san a beber algo después del trabajo…. Y tal vez ir a un Motel, todo puede pasar-

-¡TU DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDES PASAR PERRA/SENSEI!- dijeron Momo, Todoroki y Katsuki al unisonó.

-¡OOOI!- toda la multitud veía como una estela de polvo se levantaba en el pasillo tras Iida, que venía corriendo con su Quik a toda velocidad.

-¡ustedes me mintieron! ¡El director me dijo que Midoriya-sensei no ah pasado por su oficina en todo el día!-

-todos hacen demasiado ruido, esperen mientras arreglo esto con Izuku- decía Aizawa dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

-¡espere sensei! ¿Cómo que Izuku? No más importante, nosotras llegamos primero, tenemos derecho a pasar-

-¡Ustedes no tienen ningún puto derecho a entrar! ¡Por qué no se van a joder a otro lado y dejan de meter su nariz en lo que no les importa!- dijo Bakugou.

-espera Bakugou, no conozco tu relación con Midoriya-sensei pero no permitiré que alguien como tu entre a hablar con ella- dijo Todoroki.

-¡¿QUE DICES BASTARDO MITAD Y MITAD?!-

-¡Bakugou-kun, Todoroki-kun! ¡No deben griten en los pasillos! Lo mejor sería que yo como el presidente de la clase debería ir y arreglar esto primero, el resto puede entrar después- dijo Iida

-moou, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿no podría entrar yo primero? Solo tengo que preguntarle algo pequeño-

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!- dijeron otra vez los tres estudiantes, solo que con la inclusión de todos los estudiantes y su profesor, que con la alborotada situación le gritaron eufóricamente a Midnight sin pensarlo.

Todo el caos del pasillo era observado por Recovery Girl y Nezu, que sentados en unas sillas sacadas de las aulas comían palomitas y disfrutaban el espectáculo.

-tenía razón Recovery Girl, merecía la pena sujetarse al joven Iida y venir a ver esto-

-lo sé, esto es divertido no? La mayoría de estos idiotas son los que la chica ah enamorado-

-Aun con mi inteligencia superior no pude prever un acontecimiento como este, esa joven sí que ha vuelto interesante nuestra enfermería-

-y espera a que venga la sorpresa final-

Mientras todos seguían discutiendo por quienes entrarían al lugar, el zarandeo de algunos provoco que la puerta se abriera y entraran todos dentro del lugar, pero para su asombro, ya había alguien acaparando la atención de la chica por la cual peleaban.

-¡All Might usted es tan genial! ¡Eh estado siguiendo los detalles de su carrera desde su debut! ¡Tengo toda su mercancía desde la edad de plata hasta la muy rara figura de All Might con sonrisa intercambiable de edición limitada!-

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Agradezco sus alagas jovencita! ¡Como símbolo de paz me honra que mis fans me apoyen de todas las formas posibles!-

-¡Sí! ¿Le molestaría si le pido un autógrafo?-

-¡por supuesto que no! Será todo un placer- decía gigante americano mientras tomaba la libreta de la pecosa y trazaba en ella su nombre.

-¡gracias! ¡Lo apreciare! ¡Será un tesoro familiar!-

El resto de la gente parecía ser completamente ignorada mientras estos dos estaban en su propio mundo, los ojos de Midoriya resplandecían en una luz que ninguno de los ahí presentes más que All Might podía causar.

-creo… que será mejor que nos vallamos-

-opino lo mismo, están tan felices hablando que ni siquiera nos han notado-

Todo el grupo salió de la habitación y decidieron que nadie entraría y volverían antes de que se destrozara lo último de orgullo que aun les quedaba.

* * *

 **Al siguiente día, un día antes del examen**

Mientras todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento siendo supervisados por Aizawa, unos pasos que el reconoció sonaron tras de él.

-¡Yo! Aizawa-kun, estoy aquí como pediste- dijo en rubio musculoso.

-eres muy amable por venir aun cuando fue una petición egoísta-

-no te preocupes, como maestros debemos ayudarnos los únicos a los otros por el bien de los estudiantes, además ya siento que tu y yo somos más amigos que antes ¿Qué necesitas que haga?-

-en un segundo lo sabrás ¡todos! ¡Acérquense un momento! ¡Aremos un ejercicio práctico especial!-

Cuando todos los estudiantes habían llegado ante el par, All Might pudo sentir como unas miradas de odio se clavaban en él como carámbanos de hielo afilados.

-hoy All Might nos ayudara a practicar un poco antes de su examen, su trabajo será atacarlo con todo lo que tengan durante una hora-

-. . . . ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Aizawa-kun! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-no teman ir con todo lo que tengan contra él, no los atacara así que simplemente concéntrense en hacerlo pedazos- las palabras de ErasedHead animo a algunos que querían una oportunidad de golpear al maestro desde ayer.

-¿Por qué no puedo contraatacar? ¡Esto no es una práctica es una cacería!-

-este ejercicio es para aumentar su moral antes del examen, deja que algunos te den un par de buenos golpes para que puedan liberar su tención-

-¿un par de golpes?-

-tienes razón, creo que me equivoco-

-y-ya veo, es bueno que recapa….-

-deja que todos tengan su oportunidad de golpearte, dependo de ti " _amigo"-_

Cuando All Might quiso volver a quejarse Aizawa dio la señal de inicio y soltó el infierno sobre la figura americana, la lluvia de explosiones, fuego, hielo, acido, cañonazos, rocas cayendo, láseres, electricidad y ondas sónicas lo estuvieron persiguiendo durante más de una hora y media, aunque Aizawa prefería tener su porción de golpes que dar al rubio, se conformaba con verlo correr asustado ante los ataques de sus alumnos.

No hay nada más dulce que la venganza.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Qué onda cuanto tiempo, como están? Bien? Mal? Con catarro? Dolor de cabeza? Artritis? Alzhéimer? Lepra?**

 **Espero que bien, porque yo comprobé nuevamente que la universidad es una maldita sanguijuela de tiempo y energía que no te suelta hasta que apruebes todos los malditos cursos.**

 **No recordaba que subir escaleras fuera tan pesado, tengo que dejar de fumar.**

 **Bueno ya al capítulo, este es el Bonus II que llega antes del capítulo que corresponde, lamento nuevamente si emocione a alguien antes de tiempo…. Otra vez.**

 **Ahora después de esto llega el campamento de entrenamiento, con escenas cómicas y románticas a más no poder donde aprovecharemos de capturar a los queridos ignorados de la clase B y los que falten de la A.**

 **Aunque esto si puede dar para votación.**

 **Que prefieren.**

 **-Clase A**

 **-Clase B**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto aquel que tenga más votos entre FF y Watpadd gana, el plazo límite es de 5 días, después de eso se cierran los votos.**

 **Ahora quería darles una noticia importante, algo a lo que les eh seguido el juego durante este tiempo y algunos aun ignoran, algo que creo que es crucial…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soy hombre**

 **Me sorprenden las personas que aun no lo saben pero esto es para aclararlo, nunca me importo que me creyeran mujer, los que usan el "autora-chan" si quieren sigan usando el "chan", la verdad es que casi todos me tratan de manera infantil.**

 **No me molesta.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Luiscario: jajaja, solté toda mi imaginación para el antagonista, ahora por favor dios no te escuche, porque encuentro a Hawks el personaje más complejo del cual escribir.**

 **Sofihikarichan: gracias Sofi, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: Diana! Te extrañe, creí que nunca te vería por aquí de nuevo, me alegra saber que te gustan los capítulos que eh añadido, disfruta la lectura.**

 **ElKike: si algo así, solo que Harley es fiel a un solo hombre y esta Izuku sería algo así como más independiente y sin ganas de tener ataduras con una persona en especifica, solo disfrutar de unos y luego dejarlos locos por ella.**

 **Coati-chanchanCHAAAN: Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes de mis proyectos, y sobre Izuku, no será necesario un Quirk, solo será otra Deku con conocimiento medico que usara para "estimular" a sus presas y usar inyecciones para "avivar" esa llama, si puede llegar más lejos aun no lo decido.**

* * *

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho, les vuelvo a agradecer por ser la razón de mi sonrisa cada vez que escribo, ser esa nube que adorna mi cielo y pinta ese azul con su presencia, después de todo…. Ustedes queridos desconocidos, me alegran la vida como nunca nadie lo había hecho.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	13. El corazón de una chica talentosa

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

" ***telepatía*"**

 **Capitulo 11: El corazón de una chica talentosa**

* * *

-¡Campamento~! ¡Campamento~! ¡Campamento~!- el rítmico canto que adornaba cerca de la entrada de la U.A. era proveniente de sus alumnos más animados que estaban emocionados por la llegada de su campamento de verano.

La clase A de la academia estaba agrupada esperando el autobús que los llevaría hacia el lugar donde entrenarían y pasarían el resto de sus vacaciones.

-qué bueno que toda la clase pudo venir para nuestro viaje, así será más divertido- decía sero el cual veía como la mayoría de sus amigos bailaban graciosamente por haber logrado asistir a pesar de no haber aprobado completamente sus exámenes.

El día era perfecto, un sol brillante y resplandeciente que profetizaba un buen viaje para los jóvenes, el esperado día había llegado y ellos disfrutarían esta semana fuera de su rutina.

-¿¡Heeeee!? ¡Qué raro! ¿¡Algunos de la clase A necesitaran clases suplementarias!? ¡QUE RARO! HAHAHAHAHAHAH..- el grito de Monoma, el chico más molesto para la clase A llamo la atención de los chicos, pero inmediatamente fue callado por su presidenta de clase, Kendo, tras de ella, la clase B que los acompañaría durante su viaje llegaba justo en el momento en que los buses de transporte se estacionaban.

-lo siento clase A, el es tan competitivo en este punto que llega a ser molesto- decía la chica de cabello anaranjado.

-¡atención! Clase fórmense frente a nosotros- decía Vlad mientras caminaba en su dirección junto con Aizawa, los estudiantes no tardaron mucho en obedecer para escuchar atentamente a sus maestros, el turno de Aizawa para hablar habiallegado.

-de acuerdo, como se los explicamos el otro día, el lugar donde pasaran la siguiente semana lo conocerán cuando lleguemos… ahora como este será un entrenamiento intensivo decidimos traer a alguien que se encargue de ustedes por si sucumben ante el cansancio- decía mientras les señalaba la presencia de una persona que varios conocían muy bien.

-hola, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos- decía Izuku que llego al lado de Aizawa.

-¡Midoriya-sensei!- gritaron los alumnos que le tenían una alta estima a la peli verde, aunque de inmediato fueron callados por Aizawa.

-bueno, ahora que se calmaron, la asistente de Recovery Girl nos estará apoyando esta semana, espero que no le causen problemas, prepárense para subir al bus- decía Aizawa.

-¡genial! Izuku-chan viajara con nosotros, ahora este viaje se volvió incluso mejor- decía Mina acercándose a Izuku junto a las demás chicas y algunos chicos de la clase en cuanto la explicación había terminado.

-entonces podremos pasar más tiempo juntas no es cierto Midoriya-sensei? ¡Estoy muy feliz!- decía Momo.

-sí, espero ser de ayuda para ustedes-

-dense prisa y suban al autobús- decía Aizawa ya molesto por el retraso del grupo de chicas.

-de inmediato, Izuku-chan viajara junto a nosotros ¿verdad? ¡Yo quiero sentarme a su lado!- decía Mina.

-¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Yo quiero estar junto a Midoriya-sensei!- decía Momo.

-¡ni lo piensen perras! ¡Tengo que hablar algunas Deku!- grito Bakugou.

En un solo momento, gran parte de la clase comenzó a discutir entre sí, las chicas intentando decidir, y Todoroki oponiéndose a la idea de dejar que Bakugou esté cerca de Deku.

-bueno… en realidad…-

-los autobuses están distribuidos para el número exacto de alumnos de cada clase, el puesto extra que el director hizo para Midoriya está en el autobús con… la clase B- decía Aizawa algo decaído.

-… ¿EHHH?- el grito estridente que parecía coreografiado por los alumnos se escucho.

-¡arererere! ¡Qué sorpresa! Nuestra invitada no irá con la destacada clase A, ¡qué raro! Tal vez con nosotros ella se sienta más a gusto que con ustedes, tal vez deba acompañarla en el viaje para que no se aburra ¿no creen? Hahaha- - un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callar, y Kendo tomo la palabra para tranquilizar un poco a los demás que parecían querer matar a Monoma.

-estas siendo muy grosero Monoma, tranquilos clase A me encargare que este raro no se acerque a sensei durante el viaje-

Después de un par de quejas que no les llevarían a nada, todos los alumnos subieron a los autobuses junto con sus maestros, Izuku acompaño a Vlad que la guio dentro de su transporte, bajo las envidiosas miradas de la clase A.

Cuando Izuku subió al bus, las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, el asiento junto a Vlad era el lugar que ella debía ocupar en lo que duraba el viaje, pero la voz de su estudiante le llamo su atención antes de partir.

-Vlad-sensei, ¿Midoriya-sensei puede viajar junto a nosotros aquí?- dijo Kendo.

-podría ser… pero no hay suficientes lugares atrás para que ella los acompañe-

-¿y si alguien toma su lugar?- decía Monoma apoyando a su compañera para intentar robar lo que la clase A tanto queria.

-me parece buena opción -

-¡perfecto! Oigan chicos alguien sería tan de hacerle un lugar a nuestra Sensei?- decía el rubio.

-Monoma, tú serás el que venga aquí- decía su profesor.

-¿eeh?... espere Vlad-Sensei ¿Por qué yo?-

-tú fuiste el único en no pasar el examen final, tómalo como un castigo extra-

Ante eso Monoma no pudo objetar, y dejando su puesto libre, Izuku se sentó en el lugar junto a Kendo.

-es emocionante tenerla con nosotros sensei, no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar con usted-

-¡sí! Espero poder ser de ayuda para ustedes esta semana-

-también tengo algo de curiosidad sobre usted, ninguno de nosotros la ha visto tan de cerca, siempre quise conocerla- dijo Pony que estaba sentada en los lugares de atrás junto a Yui Kodai.

-¡tú también Tsunotori! Yo estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo Setsuna, la chica mas habladora se su clase, asomando su cabeza por encima de los asientos delanteros.

-si hablamos de Tsunotori-san podemos entender su inocente y bondadosa curiosidad, pero Tokage-san es la viva imagen del pecado de la obscenidad- decía Shiozaki que estaba sentada junto a la chica de cabello ondulado.

-¡oye! No me compares con Midnight-sensei, además tu también quieres hablar con ella no es cierto?-

-por supuesto, la santa de la medicina que reside pacíficamente en nuestra institución es alguien con quien me gustaría hablar, es obvio que ella es la imagen de un ángel que bajo para sanar nuestro dolor-

-que dramática-

-chicas están siendo molestas con Sensei, a todo esto no me he presentado, Soy Itsuka Kendo-

-Setsuna, Setsuna Tokage un gusto-

\- !Pony Tsunotori! Nice to meet you~-

-Shiozaki Ibara-

-… Yui Kodai-

-si lo sé, las vi en televisión cuando fue el festival deportivo-

Después de un tiempo hablando, las chicas estaban monopolizando la atención de Izuku, la conversación era amena y fluida, todas ellas tenían una actitud distinta que aportar a la conversación, la amable y recta personalidad de Kendo mantenía las cosas en orden sin arruinar la interacción, Pony traía una actitud curiosa y divertida que provocaba las risas de todos, Setsuna e Ibara contrastaban un poco, mientras que la chica de hebras onduladas daba comentarios picaros y bulliciosos, la chica de lacias vides era modesta y cortes, la última de ellas era algo difícil de leer, sus expresiones no cambiaban mucho y siempre mantenía una apariencia tranquila, aun así Kodai demostraba su interés por Izuku haciéndole preguntas y participando de la conversación.

-Midoriya-sensei es bastante famosa en la escuela ¿Cuál es su Quirk?- pregunto Setsuna.

-esto… no me gustaría hablar de eso por ahora, no quiero decepcionarlas-

-vamos, si es la asistente de Recovery Girl debe tener un Quirk bastante llamativo ¿cuál es?- siguió insistiendo la chica poniendo aun más nerviosa a Izuku.

-Setsuna, estas siendo muy molesta con sensei, no deberías preguntar algo tan personal- dijo Kendo.

-mmmh… solo tenía curiosidad, despues de todo usted ella conoce los nuestros, si los vio en el festival deportivo ¿cierto?-

-sí, lo sé, ustedes estuvieron realmente increíbles ese día, en especial Shiozaki-san y Tetsutetsu-san, me encantaron sus combates ese día-

-oíste eso Shiozaki, ella te dijo un cumplido- dijo Pony emocionada.

-sí, realmente aprecio sus santas palabras sensei-

Mientras las escuchaban las alabanzas hacia sus compañeros, Kendo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apartada del tema aun mas que las demás, si es cierto que ella había llegado un poco más lejos que los demás, no sentía que hubiera logrado hacer algo destacable, hasta ahora se había visto opacada por sus compañeros de aula, y después de sus prácticas, sentía que la mayor parte de la atención estaba puesta en su amiga Yaoyorozu.

-Kendo-san ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto su amiga de cuernos.

-¡aah! No es nada, solamente estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos- dijo intentando tranquilizar a las chicas, de las cuales solo Izuku siguió algo pensativa sobre ella.

Cuando por fin el autobús se detuvo en una parada de descanso todos los estudiantes salieron a tomar aire, frente a ellos, dos miembros de las PussyCats les dieron la bienvenida.

-¡vinimos a dar una pata de ayuda!-

-saliendo de la nada…-

-Wild Wild… Pussycats!-

Todos los estudiantes estaban algo anonadados por la presentación de los excéntricos héroes que vinieron a recibirlos, Ragdoll y Tiger.

-¡Izuku-chan! ¡Estoy feliz de verte otra vez!- ya acabada su presentación Ragdoll fue directamente a abrazar a Izuku que estaba tras todos los estudiantes.

-yo igual Tomoko-san- decía ella recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-¿Sensei conoce a los Pussycats?- pregunto Pony.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Izuku-san es una de nuestras grandes amigas- respondió la heroína.

-Ragdoll no te apresures todavía, tenemos que instruir a los estudiantes primero, después tendrás tiempo para hablar con Izuku- decía Tiger obligándola a continuar su trabajo.

-bueno, lamentamos la interrupción, nuestra agencia de héroes estará apoyándolos en esta semana de entrenamiento para pulir sus habilidades- dijo Tiger.

-esta semana se quedaran en nuestro recinto privado, más exactamente en el campamento que esta ubicado para en esa dirección- decía Ragdoll apuntando hacia el centro del bosque.

-eso está bastante lejos-

-¿Por qué paramos en un lugar como este?-

-¡Fácil! Tienen que caminar hasta allí- decía la felina peli verde como si fuera algo común.

-… ¿!EEEH!?- el grito colectivo de todos no se hizo esperar.

-el entrenamiento de ambas clases comienza ahora, tienen hasta que se ponga el sol. O si no, no podrán comer- cuando las quejas de toda la clase iban a sonar, un gran alud de tierra junto con personas cayendo, se pudo ver en el otro lado del camino.

-ahora… tenemos que hacer lo mismo con ustedes o van a bajar por su propia cuenta- amenazo Tiger.

La clase simplemente decidió cooperar en vez de ser empujados al vacio, mientras Izuku y vlad se quedaron con los dos felinos que los llevarían hasta el campamento.

-esto será divertido Izuku-chan, tenemos una sorpresa para ti en esperando- decía Ragdoll.

-¿en serio? ¡No puedo esperar!-

-por cierto, Kota también está aquí, cuando supo que vendrías le insistió a sus padres para que lo dejaran acompañar a Mandalay- dijo Tiger.

-que alegría, no lo he visto desde hace un tiempo-

-entonces, estaremos a su cuidado, nos vamos ya?- decia Vlad.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después**

Los chicos de la clase B se movían cansadamente y tambaleándose, si bien el tener que correr hasta el campamento por un plato de comida era una tortura, hubieran agradecido una advertencia sobre los monstruos de tierra en el bosque, solo gracias al mando de Kendo todos pudieron .

-justo a tiempo, casi nos obligan a tirar la mitad de lo que preparamos a la basura- dijo Tiger.

-ustedes gatitos sí que se esforzaron, unos minutos antes y hubieran llegado antes que la clase A- dijo Ragdoll apuntando al lugar donde la otra clase estaba reunida.

Obviamente el grupo de chicas de la clase A estaba junto a Izuku y un niño el cual no conocía, las sonrisas amables no llamaba la atención de nadie, excepto por Kendo, la cual parecía algo desilusionada.

-¿sucede algo Kendo-san?- pregunto Pony quitándola de su trance.

-¡ah! no es nada, solo lamento no haber podido hacernos llegar primero, creo que aun soy algo inútil-

-no digas eso, sin ti no creo que hubiéramos salido de ahí, además, si Monoma hubiera tomado el mando estoy segura que nos hubiéramos caído por algún acantilado- decía Setsuna.

*aun así… parece que sigo quedándome atrás*

-escúchenme, los que se sientan más fatigados pueden ir a la enfermería a que Izuku los trate, los que no pueden ir a comer antes que su comida se enfrié- dijo Tiger.

Después de unos minutos, todas las clases habían ignorado su cansancio y se dirigieron a saciar su apetito, la única que no se sentía con ánimos de comer aun era la chica de cabello naranja, que se dirigió a la enfermería a sanar sus manos que estaban algo lastimadas de golpear tierra y troncos todo el día.

-disculpe… sensei?- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-aah, Kendo-san, ¿estás aquí para sanar tus heridas?- pregunto la peli verde que parecía organizarse en el lugar de trabajo que le habían preparado.

-si… espero no ser una molestia-

-para nada, me alegro de tenerte aquí en mi primer día- de inmediato Izuku vio el daño en sus manos, solo raspones y moretones, nada que un poco de cuidado no arregle.

-gracias, por cierto ¿soy la única que vino aquí?-

-sí, los alumnos de Shota-san solo estaban algo cansados, pero el olor de la comida les hizo olvidar eso, creo que tus compañeros pensaron lo mismo-

-ya veo… solo yo soy la que está exagerando, que vergüenza- decía Kendo mientras miraba al suelo.

-no, no creo que sea algo de que avergonzarse-

-¿eh?-

-me alegro de que uno de ustedes se preocupe por su seguridad, fue un día difícil y creo que es razonable sentirse fatigada-

-pero aun así… Siento que mis esfuerzos no son suficientes, me siento eclipsada por los demás-

-… Kendo-san, tú en verdad eres una chica talentosa, como ayudas a tus compañeros es increíble y cuando participaste en el festival escolar también lo eras-

-¡no! Esa vez realmente no hice nada especial-

-si lo hiciste, cuando le cediste el pase a la tercera ronda a tus compañeros entendí que eras alguien que se preocupa por los demás, admiro eso de ti-

-¿e-en verdad lo cree?-

-si, además eres muy hermosa, recuerdo cuando saliste en ese comercial de televisión junto con Yaoyorozu-san, te veías muy bella- esa frase avergonzó un poco a la presidenta de su clase, su cara estaba algo roja y sus palabras empezaban a entrecortarse.

-n-no, pa-para nada, creo que Yaoyorozu se veía mucho mejor que yo-

-no digas eso, tú en verdad eres muy linda, además tus compañeros confían en ti, el apoyo de los demás son la prueba que haces las cosas bien, puede que los demás logren cosas que tú no puedes, pero también hay cosas que solo tú puedes hacer, tienes todo mi apoyo-

Las palabras de Izuku pusieron una sonrisa en la sonrojada cara de Kendo, las manos que cubrían las suyas mientras la sanaba se sintieron más cálidas que ninguna otra, y ese calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta su corazón, las acciones que antes ella no sentía suficiente ahora eran su mayor orgullo al ser atesoradas por la pecosa, no entendía muy bien como unas simples palabras podían elevar el ánimo que antes estaba por el suelo, y ahora hacerla volar en el aire más allá del cielo estrellado.

-¡Mu-Muchas gracias!-

Después de unos minutos, las manos de Kendo se sentían mejor, y al fin después de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, su cuerpo le recordó el hambre que ella sentía.

"growl"

El sonido de su estomago avergonzó bastante a Kendo, que no encontraba las fuerzas para mirar a Izuku a la cara, ella solo rio un poco por lo tierno que sonó su estomago.

-¿qué tal si continuamos nuestra conversación mientras comemos?- la respuesta afirmativa de Kendo solo la hizo sonreír, ambas salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al comedor.

-¡Izuku-nee!- el grito de un niño en el pasillo delante de ellas llamo su atención, al frente, un pequeño corría en su dirección.

-Izuku-nee, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? La comida ya está servida-

-lo siento Kota-kun, aun tenía trabajo que hacer-

-Sensei ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Kendo.

-él es el hijo del primo de Shino-san, Kota-kun ella es Kendo-san, preséntate-

-un placer, soy Kota Izumi- dijo amablemente a Kendo.

-Kendo Itsuka, el placer es mío, estaré a tu cuidado por esta semana-

-mmh-

Cuando los tres llegaron, las chicas de la clase A estaban esperando a Midoriya, amablemente le dieron un lugar extra a Kendo para que se sentara junto a ellas, Kota por su parte intento actuar como un buen niño trayéndole la comida a Izuku, aunque al principio Kendo se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, las demás chicas de la otra clase la trataron como a una de las suyas, una conversación interesante en la cual todas participaron, y aunque los compañeros de la peli naranja estuvieron confundidos por verla con la otra clase, su sonrisa les dijo que no era algo que exagerar, en un momento todos los alumnos de ambas clases se encontraban mezclados comiendo juntos, Tetsutetsu conversaba apasionadamente con Kirishima, Kouroiro empezó a entablar una plática con Tokoyami que parecía una plática fantasiosa sobre su gusto por la oscuridad, en otro lado Kacchan parecía discutir un poco con Monoma, que disfrutaba de provocar cualquier conflicto con la clase, Pony, Setsuna, Shiozaki y las demás se unieron al grupo femenino con su presidenta.

-ne, ne Izuku-chan, después de esto iremos a tomar un baño, ¿quieres unírtenos?- pregunto Mina.

-es cierto, ¿podría hacerlo Midoriya-sensei?- dijo Momo.

-pues… me encantaría, pero creo que debo ayudar a Shino-san en algunas cosas más-

-no te preocupes Izuku, tenemos todo controlado nosotras cuatro, puedes unírteles si quieres- decía Mandalay, que había llegado justo para escuchar su conversación.

-entonces… podríamos invitar también a Kendo-san y a las demás, si van a estar juntos durante toda la semana, sería bueno que empezaran a conocerse mejor-

-¡por supuesto entre mas mejor!-

-¿Qué dices Kendo-san?- pregunto Uraraka.

-pues…- Kendo vio a sus amigas para decidir qué hacer, todas parecían emocionadas y ninguna de ellas parecía oponerse.

-aceptamos-

A lo lejos de la mesa un oído agudo para lo que le interesaba escucho esto y no pudo sentirse emocionado por lo que significaba.

-todas las chicas de nuestro viaje juntas en un baño al aire libre… acaso los dioses me están dando una señal- decía el pervertido de la clase mientras babeaba.

* * *

 **Unos Minutos después**

Ya con todas las chicas en el baño estaban hablando sobre la difícil prueba que tuvieron apenas llegar, las siluetas delicadamente moldeadas de todas estaban sumergidas en el agua.

-así que todas pasamos por lo mismo ehh, esos montones de tierra en el bosque me hicieron sudar más de lo pensaba- decía Setsuna.

-ustedes tuvieron algo de suerte, a nosotros nos lanzaron desde el acantilado- dijo Ashido que parecía haber comenzado a llevarse bien con la chica de cabello ondulado.

-jeje todas tuvieron un trabajo difícil- decía Izuku que se encontraba sentada cubierta solo con una toalla y dejando su cabello suelto.

-oooh Izuku-chan, ya podía verlo bien con su uniforme puesto pero tiene una figura muy envidiable no?- dijo Mina juguetonamente.

-esto es lo que llaman "atractivo maduro" eh?- dijo Setsuna acompañándola.

-ehh? N-no no creo que ese sea el caso- dijo la joven avergonzada.

-preferiría verla sin esa toalla puesta-

-opino lo mismo-

Los ojos de ambas estaban brillando, y sus intensiones con la mayor no parecían ser las mas puras.

-¡Setsuna! No intentes molestar a sensei con tus juegos-

-tú también Ashido-san, Midoriya-sensei vino a ayudarnos, no a que la acoses de esa manera-

Protegiendo a la peli verde, las chicas con más poder entre sus compañeras las detuvieron antes de que sus manos pudieran alcanzar su objetivo.

-moou, aburridas- dijeron ambas chicas al unisono.

Los chicos de la clase A estaban relajándose en el caliente agua de los baños del campamento, solo una alta pared de madera los separaba del espectáculo de jóvenes y atractivos cuerpos de sus compañeras, muchos de ellos trataban de no pensar en ello, pero las voces juguetonas podían atravesar el bloqueo y darles una imagen mental de lo que estaba pasando, una situación envidiable.

-un tesoro tan preciado, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez- decía Mineta que miraba fijamente lo que lo separaba del paraíso.

-ustedes chicos de la clase A no tiene vergüenza de ese tan bajo comportamiento, eeeeehh que raro, yo pensé que todos ustedes eran modelos de estudiantes HAHAHAHAHA- reía la perra de Monoma que se había unido a ellos junto a toda su clase.

-¡Oye basura! ¡No nos agrupes en el mismo tipo que esa mierda morada!- grito Bakugou.

-Mineta-san no te comportes de una manera tan baja- decía Iida.

-que dramático eres… estos muros, se hicieron para escalarse- antes de que Iida pudiera detenerlo, Mineta ya había comenzado a escalar la pared usando sus bolas para ascender.

-sería una pena que yo llegara primero HAHAHAHA- Monoma por su parte había aprovechado para copiar el Quirk de Mineta y escalar por su cuenta también.

*La sexi figura de Midoriya Sensei* pensaba Mineta.

*La victoria sobre la clase A* pensaba Monoma.

Cuando la carrera de ambos estaba llegando a su final, solo unos centímetros alejaba su vista de tal espectáculo, para su mala suerte, la pequeña figura de Kota, se interpuso evitando que siguieran adelante.

-aléjense de Izuku-nee pervertidos- un chorro de agua fría los despego de la pared, y ambos cayeron directo al suelo sin que nadie los atrape, en verdad, nadie quería ayudarlos en esta situación.

*gracias niño* pensaron los chicos que se sentían atraídos por la enfermera tras el muro.

-que asquerosos- decía Jirou por su lado mientras observaba la situación.

-dios por favor… no tengas piedad con esos pervertidos en el purgatorio- oraba Shiozaki.

-muchas gracias Kota-kun-

-Kota-kun ten cuidado, es peligroso estar allí arriba- la voz de Izuku por fin logro hacer voltear la cabeza de Kota.

Una vista magnifica sobre las chicas de la academia, pero lo que más lo atrajo fue la apariencia pulcra de la piel de Izuku mientras esta estaba en el baño, su cuerpo brillante y cristalino por el agua y su cabello salvaje que se paseaba por sus hombres libremente era algo que complementaba su apariencia sensual con solo una tela cubriendo su delicada piel.

Las hormonas de Kota no aguantaron lo suficiente y solo se tambaleo para caer directo al suelo de las chicas como si en universo le dijera "cae para este lado, es mucho mejor"

-¡cuidado!- las grandes manos de Kendo se apresuraron a atrapar al niño en caída libre evitando que chocara contra el suelo, este solo se encontraba desmayado por la sorpresa.

-Kota-kun, ¿estás bien?-

-tranquila Sensei, solo esta desmayado-

-que alegría, muchas gracias Kendo-san, en verdad eres increíble-

-n-no es nada- decía alegremente la chica de hebras naranjas.

-lo llevare adentro para cuidarlo, ustedes sigan relajándose-

*maldito niño* pensaron los mismos chicos que le había agradecido antes.

El paso de Izuku mientras cargaba a Kota en brazos, era visto por la ultima paciente de la enfermera, una sonrisa satisfecha que no podía apartar de la mujer que le había agradecido tanto este día, su corazón estaba más contento que nunca y solo pedía que esta semana junto con aquella amable chica nunca terminara.

-¿eeh~? Kendo ¿Por qué te le quedas viendo a Midoriya-sensei de esa forma… no me digas, ¿acaso te volviste lesbiana ~?- dijo Setsuna burlándose de ella.

-n-no digas estupideces, so-solo me agrada mucho Sensei y es una persona muy amable-

-¿estás segura? Tu mirada parecía como la de una niña enamorada-

-estoy segura… digo… eso creo-

-¿eh? Como que eso creo? Kendo-san ¿Qué piensas de Midoriya-sensei?- pregunto Momo algo nerviosa.

-bueno… creo que… si me gusta un poco-

.

.

.

.

-…. ¿!EEEEEH!?-

Definitivamente esta sería una semana alborotada.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **OOOH SI! Eh vuelto baby.**

 **Para los de no se los explique por qué no tenia como, pero mi pc había muerto y tuve que arreglarlo como pude, además que la U me come el tiempo.**

 **Este maldito cacharro ha vuelto a operar y ahora podre escribir más deprisa, para que se den una idea escribí desde la parte del autobús apenas esta porquería encendió y me mostro que los capítulos sequian guardados.**

 **Agradezco las palabras de ánimo que se molestaron en escribir, los aprecio mucho pero será mejor que, Borre las Malas noticias ya que no me gusta que este mezclado entre mis capítulos, así que permiso…. *BORRAR***

 **Ahora que quería decir?.. ah sí tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo clases y estoy tecleando como endemoniado para darme prisa, si hay alguna falla ortográfica les pido que me las señalen para arreglarlo mañana.**

 **Ahora una aclaración.**

 **Muscular no aparecerá, ya que no se me ocurre como introducirlo, así que digamos que fue derrotado por… no se… el chapulín colorado?**

 **El siguiente cap no planeo que salga en mucho tiempo pero planeo continuar mis otras obras que están algo abandonadas, así que primero….**

" **Cuando el verde muere" cap 11**

 **No digo más porque enserio tengo que ir a dormir.**

 **A verdad, hoy 19 de noviembre feliz día internacional del hombre a todos mis compañeros de género, arriba el patriarcado!**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Coati-chanchanCHAAAN: gracias por unírtenos y espero sigas disfrutándolo, no tengo tiempo tengo que decir adiós. Bye**

 **Sofihikarichan: gracias gracias, sofy siempre me alegro de leerte asi que continua conmigo que esto seguirá.**

 **SereneideLys02: Endeavor la aprecia pero la que tiene su corazón en este fic es Rei, gracias por el ánimo, te quiero.**

 **mc arno: no se francés así que… traductor haz tu magia: merci, je ne savais pas que j'avais quelqu'un de l'autre continent qui me lisait, quelle joie 3**

 **luiscario: sip lo conoce, solo que en ese momento no lo sabía, ahora veremos cómo avanza todo, te quiero y sigue conmigo.**

 **ElKike: pues tu ya viste como es así que no puedo decir más, espero que este cap te guste.**

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. La pecadora

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **"*telepatía*"**

 **Capitulo 12: La pecadora**

* * *

En el primer día de entrenamiento, los estudiantes estaban entrenando arduamente en la zona que sus anfitrionas les habían preparado muy temprano en la mañana.

Un especie de caos repartido en todos lados, la masiva manifestación de Quirks que llenaban el lugar, lo convertían en área peligrosa.

-vamos, vamos, los que fallaron el examen deben poner mas empeño esta semana, los demás no se confíen y esfuércense- gritaba Aizawa viendo a sus alumnos entrenar.

-Erased-

-Vlad, al fin llegas-

-sí, lamento el retraso, veo que ya comenzaron todo por aquí-

-las pussycats prepararon el lugar muy temprano, así que decidí aprovechar y sacarlos de la cama antes-

-mmh, lo entiendo, por cierto, hablando de ellas, no las veo por ningún lugar-

-dijeron algo sobre que llevarían a Izuku a probar algo y que estarían aquí pronto-

-ya veo-

Mientras los dos profesores hablaban, su conversación era escuchada por las atentas orejas de las chicas de la clase B.

-Kendo~ tu querida enfermera está siendo monopolizada por las gatitas~ ¿Eso no te pone celosa?- la voz picara de Setsuna, susurro muy cerca de la oreja de Kendo.

-cállate, no me molestes... además, ¿Porque estaría celosa?-

-bueno, después de lo que dijiste anoche, tengo curiosidad, nunca creí que fueras de ese tipo-

-mmhh, ¿qué dijo anoche?- pregunto Tetsutetsu, que le había llamado la atención

-¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo Kendo ayer en el baño?-

-bueno, escuchamos parte de la conversación, pero después de que el Mineta cayera al suelo, Bakugou hizo mucho alboroto queriendo golpearlo, nadie se dedico a espiarlas luego de eso-

-pues Kendo dijo que... "fumujmo"- la boca de Setsuna fue tapada por la chica en cuestión antes que soltara una bomba.

-no es algo importante, ella solo quiere bromear como siempre lo hace ¿Verdad Setsuna?-

"Fumhjugññ" los movimientos corporales de la peli verde, le decían que le daba la razón mientras rogaba por oxígeno.

-oh ya veo- dijo Tetsutetsu abandonando su interés.

*Menos mal, me moriría de vergüenza si además de las chicas alguien más lo sabe* pensó al mismo tiempo que liberaba a su amiga de su agarre.

-!Casi me matas mujer!-

-las demás prometieron guardar el secreto por mí, se una buena amiga y haz lo mismo-

-... ok, pero si en algún momento llegas a llevar a la cama a sensei quiero ser la primera en enterarse-

-te prometo que si ese día llega, tú serás la última en saberlo-

-creo que los sentimientos que posee Kendo-san no es algo de que burlarse, fue muy valiente en contarnos algo así- dijo Shiozaki integrándose a su conversación.

-ooh, no pensé que tu estarías de acuerdo con eso Shiozaki- dijo Setsuna.

-¿Porque no lo estaría?-

-bueno... tu sabes... eres religiosa y... ¿No están los de tu tipo en contra de esto?-

-creo que a los ojos de dios, el amor que se puedan profetizar dos almas unidas, es lo único importante para rezar por su felicidad-

-jajaja, creí que le dirías que se quemaría en el inferno o algo por el estilo, si así lo crees no pensaras en robársela a Kendo no~?-

-decimo mandamiento: no codiciaras los bienes de tu prójimo-

-pero Sensei y Kendo aun no son nada, cualquiera podría ir e intentarlo-

-bien, basta del descanso, hay que recordar por que vinimos aquí y comenzar- dijo Vlad llamando la atención de sus estudiantes.

-Sensei, ¿Cree que seis personas son suficientes para manejar a 40 estudiantes?-

-es por eso que nosotras estamos aquí- la voz de una de las chicas felinas apareció tras Aizawa, junto a las figuras de sus otras tres compañeras.

-!en la mira y resplandecientes!-

-!vinimos a dar una pata de ayuda!-

-!saliendo de la nada!-

-! Afiladamente lindas y gatunas!-

-"!Wild Wild Pussycats!"-

Las cuatro miembros de las Pussycats dieron su presentación a los alumnos mientras estos solo miraban atónitos la excéntrica pose.

-!y presentando a nuestra nueva miembro honorífica... !-

-!IZUKU MIDORIYA!-

Izuku vestia un traje similar a los de las Pussycats, solo que de un color verde que la hacia ver extremadamente linda, los guantes de felino en sus manos, se adaptaban bien al conjunto de superior y falda uqe vestia, su largo cabello sujetado por las orejas de gato que todas las demás llevaban la hacían ver adorable, y sus largas piernas desnudas eran hpnitisantes mas que el movimiento de la cola que adornaba su falda.

La apariencia felina de Izuku, dejo en coma a todos los presentes y causo un silencio que callo las prácticas de los alumnos dirigiendo su atención a la ojiverde.

*¿Quien fue el desgraciado que tubo esta brillante idea?* se pregunto Kacchan mientras el rubor explotaba en su cara.

-e-esto es muy vergonzoso-

-te vez muy bien Izuku, sabía que te quedaría a la perfección- dijo Mandalay, que junto a sus compañeros fueron los únicos en no quedar pasmados.

-Mandalay insistió en hacer un traje para ti, realmente te queda muy bien Izuku-chan- dijo Tiger.

-cierto, estas muy linda Izuku-nee- dijo Kota que no se había apartado de su lado desde que su tía y sus compañeros le regalaron su traje.

-gracias Kota-kun-

Mientras todos miraban atentamente la sorpresa de ver a Izuku vestida como una Pussycat, solo una persona tubo la valentía de caminar hacia ella a pesar del rojo en sus mejillas.

-e-esto... Midoriya-sensei-

-aah, Kendo-san ¿Necesitas algo?- en cuanto los ojos de Midoriya se posaron en los de Kendo, eta sintió como su cara se tornaba roja.

-e-e-esto… s-se ve muy bien con ese traje-

-jeje, ¡gracias! Eso me hace sentir mejor- la sonrisa de Kendo fue reluciente y alegre al escuchar sus palabras, los demás podían ver a lo lejos como una chica que acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos, los adelantaba incluso a los que no entendían sus atracción por la enfermera.

-bueno bueno, Kendo tienes que prepararte para tu entrenamiento, ve con los demás rápido- decía Mandalay mientras la alejaba de Izuku.

-pero quiero hablar con sensei un poco mas- dijo ella reclamando el ser empujada por la pelirroja.

-oye.. Vlad, controla a tu estudiante antes que lo haga yo- decía Aizawa con una mirada aparentemente molesta.

-aah… si de inmediato, ¡Kendo! ¡Ya los oíste! ¡No olvides que vinimos aquí para entrenar, puedes divertirte cuando lo hayas dado todo!-

-moouu, si Vlad-sensei-

Kendo fue recibida por sus amigas que le dedicaron un "buen intento" por sus esfuerzos, en especial Shiozaki que había decidido apoyar a su amiga en todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después**

Todos los estudiantes acababan sus entrenamientos mientras caminaban cansados hacia el campamento, tenían los brazos fatigados, las piernas tensas y las partes de sus cuerpos donde predominaban sus dones estaban cansadas, la mayoría paso directamente a la enfermería antes de preparar su propia comida para calmar sus dolores, por su parte una chica de cabello vegetal no procedió a ello, no tenia cansancio físico que mitigar, más bien lidiaba con un problema que parecía ser común para las personas.

-esto es molesto- decía Shiozaki mientras sus manos se paseaban entre sus largas vides intentando desenredarlas de ellas mismas, durante el entrenamiento estuvo liberando múltiples veces las hebras de su cabello para llevar su Quirk mas lejos, pero al final del día estas se habían cruzado entre ellas y dejándole un molesto dolor de vez en cuando.

Shiozaki trataba se liberar parte de su cabello que estaba a su alcance, pero las espinas en estas hacían difícil que sus manos no salieran lastimadas cada vez que lo hacía, después de había logrado arreglar las vides más cercanas a su cara, pero detrás de ella se podía ver el lio que estaba hecho su cabello, y así decidió pasar la comida y dirigirse a su habitación después del primera día de entrenamiento

-Ibara, parece que tienes tus propios problemas, ¿no quieres que te ayude a cepillarlo?- le pregunto Kendo mientras alzada un cepillo.

-gracias Kendo-san, pero eso no serviría, he usado cepillos antes pero mi cabello los suele arruinar con poco uso- decía con un semblante algo triste.

-ouu, lo siento, pero puedo ayudarte un poco si lo quieres-

-no, está bien, no quiero que te hagas daño en las manos así que yo me encargare después,- decía Shiozaki rechazando la ayuda de su amiga.

-oye Kendo ¿te molestaría hablar un poco sobre "ya sabes que"?- dijo Setsuna llamando la atención de las adolecentes presentes en el cuarto, que indudablemente se interesaban mucho en hablar de estas cosas a su edad.

-creí que ya habíamos hablado suficiente de ello…-

-vamos, no puedes negar que todas estamos muy curiosas sobre lo que piensas sobre sensei-

-bueno… está bien-

Cuando todas las chicas se agruparon cerca de Kendo, la conversación había comenzado con acribillan tés preguntas de Tokage, que entre todas, era la menos retraída en soltar su lengua para hablar sobre lo que pensaba.

-¿yyyy? ¿Qué fue acaso lo que te atrajo de ella?-

-pues… no lo sé, ella es amable, linda y cordial- respondió Kendo dando una respuesta algo vaga.

-vamos, es lo que cualquiera podría decir de ella solo con verla, dinos en verdad que es lo que piensas de ella-

-es… creo que la mayor parte son sus palabras… es como… no lo sé, siento que cada vez que hablo con ella, puede hacer que la fatiga y el cansancio se alejen de mi y esa sonrisa solo acelera mi pulso siempre que la miro, es muy vergonzoso-

-uuuuooo, entonces que piensas de su aspecto físico?-

-sabes que no todo está en el físico ¿no?-

-pues, te vi muy concentrada en ella cuando salió vestida de gatita-

-¡So-solo me sorprendió!... aunque, n-no negare que si se veía muy bella-

-jujuju, Kendo eres toda una pervertida-

-¿Kendo-san, te habías enamorado antes de una mujer?- pregunto Ponny con su característico acento norteamericano.

-para ser sincera, es primera vez que me siento algo así por alguien-

-entonces esto es difícil… no tienes experiencia en relaciones y los de la clase A te llevan mucha ventaja en lo que saben de Sensei-

-espera… ¿qué tiene que ver la clase A en esto?-

-¿que no los viste? A verdad, estabas muy concentrada en verla con esa falda corta no es así?-

-¡solo ve al punto!-

-las miradas de algunos de los chicos estaban clavadas en ella durante gran parte del entrenamiento, e incluso algunos te miraron con envidia cuando te les aceraste, apuesto que más de uno está en tu misma situación-

-¿en serio?... mmmhh, ¿crees que Sensei esté interesada en alguno de ellos?-

-no lo sé, no la conozco lo suficiente como para decírtelo-

Kendo comenzaba a sentirse insegura sobre la situación, una preocupación crecía en su pecho y la idea de no saber sobre si la persona que le gustaba le hacía perder la cabeza, Shiozaki al ver a su amiga tan angustiada intento pensar en algo sobre cómo ayudarla, hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

-¿y si todas nosotras ayudamos a que Kendo-san conozca mas de Midoriya-sensei?-

-¿eeh? ¿Cómo haríamos eso?- pregunto Komori.

-podemos acercarnos una por una con la intención de conocerla un poco más, cuando sepamos algo que ayude a Kendo-san, podemos decírselo para que su amor llegue a florecer-

-no es mala idea, podemos ayudarla con eso no creen?-

-esto parece algo un poco acosador, pero aprecio que quieran ayudarme-

Y así las chicas de la clase B se habían organizado para ayudar a su presidenta a saber un poco más sobre la mujer de verdosa melena, preparándose para el día de mañana aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengan para hablar con Izuku.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que el día de mañana, sucedería algo que arruinaría su día en el campamento, que llegaría como una nube negra para arruinar todos sus planes y causando la inseguridad de los profesores por no haber tenido previsto este suceso, resguardando a sus estudiantes y sacándolos fuera del alcance del inesperado suceso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo.

Una inesperada y torrencial lluvia caía sobre el techo del lugar donde Héroes y estudiantes se encontraban hospedados, y aunque los profesores no tenían la intención de frenar el programa que debían seguir, una Izuku preocupada por la salud de los estudiantes les dijo que era mejor tomarse el día libre.

-esta lluvia es bastante inesperada, pero creo que aun podríamos continuar con su entrenamiento- decía Vlad mientras estaba sentado con Aizawa que solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-no tengo ningún problema en sacarlos, tienen que aprender a que un clima como este no es escusa si quieren llegar a ser héroes- respondió Aizawa.

Mientras los dos salían de la habitación donde arreglaban los asuntos de su estadía, se encontraron la su invitada que parecía estar buscándolos.

-¡aah! Shota-san Vlad-san, quería hablar con ustedes un momento- dijo Izuku.

-¿puedes esperar Midoriya? Vamos a discutir con las PussyCats el plan de ejercicios de hoy-

-¿eehh? ¿No pensaran en sacar a los estudiantes con esta lluvia verdad?-

-no podemos mimarlos simplemente por un clima que no estaba en nuestros planes-

-no pueden, los chicos podrían tener un resfriado o contraer neumonía si salen hoy-

-la decisión ya está tomada, les avisaremos a los estudiantes en unas horas así que…- antes de que Aizawa pudiera terminar sus palabras, una gota de sudor frio cayo de su frente cuando vio a Midoriya sonriendo tétricamente.

 **-Aizawa-san, Sekijiro-san… no les digo que no pueden sacar a los estudiantes ¿me entienden?-**

 **-no quiero tratar a muchos estudiantes solo porque sus profesores no pensaron en su salud antes de mandarlos a la lluvia y al barro, igualmente si alguno de los dos termina enfermo no puedo prometer que tenga suficiente tiempo para atenderlos-** su voz era tan tierna y aterciopelada como siempre, pero por alguna razón el aura de la pequeña enfermera hizo temblar de miedo a ambos profesores.

 **-¿está claro?-**

* * *

 **Una hora después**

-… así que como decía, Erased y yo pensamos que sería mejor dejarlos descansar por hoy, si el clima mejora para mañana, no dudaremos en sacarlos- dijo Vlad a su clase.

Después de esa explicación, Vlad volvió a su cuarto dejando en paz a sus estudiantes, muchos de ellos se alegraron con la noticia y procedieron a realizar conversaciones y juegos típicos en un campamento, por su parte Shiozaki no tenia ánimos para participar, su cabello aun estaba enredado entre si y eso no la había dejado dormir muy bien la noche anterior, se encontraba sentada mirando la lluvia fuera de la ventana, un espectáculo lindo en el bosque si te encontrabas reguardado, ver las gotas de lluvia caer y los charcos en el piso reaccionar con cada impacto del agua, apreciaba tener un día libre en el campamento, pero lo que mas queria era poder pasear por el bosque a su alrededor para escuchar el sonido de la creación.

Después de unas horas, la lluvia parecía estar menguando y las intenciones de la peli verde eran dar un pequeño paseo si era posible.

Ponny vio a Shiozaki vestir un abrigo y una gorra, inmediatamente le pregunto cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-quiero dar un paseo fuera, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo atrapada en un lugar después de todo-

- _I see_ , intenta no pasar mucho tiempo afuera, la lluvia podría volver a caer en cualquier momento-

-gracias, intentare volver lo antes posible-

Las pocas gotas que quedaban del aguacero con el cual los estudiantes se habían despertado, solo quedaban en las hojas de los árboles y adheridas en sus troncos, los pasos de Shizaki entre la naturaleza eran calmados con la intención de admirar su alrededor, las nubes grises que habían llegado ya eran pocas, pero aun no dejaban ver el cielo en todo su esplendor, Shiozaki tarareaba en un susurro una canción, el frio pero calmante aire en su cara no la hacían temer por el frio, tranquilizaban su mente mientras caminaba en ese mundo impregnado de verde rodeado de montañas.

- _quien midió las aguas~_ _en el hueco de su mano~ quien junto en sus dedos~ todo el polvo de la tierra~ quien ha aconsejado… o enseñado~-_ mientras su mente se tranquilizaba, las gotas de los arboles parecían resplandecer con un destello de luz cada vez que ella cantaba, las hojas no se interponían en su camino y como si tuvieran una conexión con ella, solo la acariciaban levemente mientras ella avanzaba.

Mientras ella seguía cantando, un dolor agudo en su cabeza la hizo callar momentáneamente y retroceder un poco su andar, con sus manos palmeo detrás de ella lo que le ocasionaba su dolor al punto de no poder girar su cabeza, y descubrió que su cabello le había vuelto a dar una mala jugada y se enredaba con una rama que ella no podía alanzar por su posición y su altura.

Pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor y su intento de liberarse de la situación no eran muy eficientes, estaba en un gran problema ya que se había alejado lo suficiente del recinto como para pedir por ayuda.

Cuando la idea de solamente mover su cabeza bruscamente aun exponiéndose al dolor para liberarse parecía la única opción, el alivio había vuelto a su cuerpo mientras se alejaba del árbol, ella miro atrás de si para descubrir a la enfermera detrás de ella con sus manos cerca de su cabello.

-hola Shiozaki-san-

-Midoriya-sensei ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?- pregunto mientras volvía a dejar su cabello detrás de su cabeza.

-estaba dando un paseo en el bosque, cuando escuche a alguien cantando, cuando el sonido se calmo me dirigí hacia aquí, me alegro de haberte encontrado-

-muchas gracias, estaba pensando que la lluvia volvería antes de poder liberarme, realmente es un milagro que usted apareciera para salvarme-

-no es nada, pero es peligros que camines tú sola por este sitio-

-lo entiendo, lamento haber…- *esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para contarle a Kendo-san algo sobre ella- pensó Shiozaki al recordar lo que le había prometido a su amiga.

-esto… Midoriya-sensei ¿le molestaría si de aquí en adelante podemos caminar juntas?-

-pues… creo que deberíamos volver pronto, pero supongo que podríamos caminar un poco más-

Shiozaki estaba feliz del resultado, quería apoyar a su amiga lo masque pudiera, y obtener esta oportunidad era algo que todas habían estado desacuerdo.

Mientras caminaban, Shiozaki le hacía preguntas comunes a Midoriya, cosas tan comunes como que le gustaba comer, cuáles eran sus hobbies, sus cosas favoritas y lo que no le gustaba.

-Midoriya-sensei usted ha llegado hace bastante tiempo pero nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, la clase A en verdad a tenido mucha cercanía con usted ¿cierto?-

-sí, los chicos comenzaron a conocerme en mis primeros días, me sentí muy a gusto gracias a ellos-

-y dígame ¿ninguno de ellos hace latir su corazón por amor?-

-¿eeehh? N-no, no pienso realmente en esas cosas, además no creo que alguno de los chicos me vea de esa forma-

-mmmh, ya veo, creí que usted podría haber tenido algunos sentimientos por ellos, despues de todo ellos si los… ¡duele!- antes de que Shiozaki pudiera soltar la verdad que algunos de los chicos escondía, el molesto dolor en su cabeza causado por el cabello volvió cuando sus espinas provocaron que esta tirara entre sí.

-Shiozaki-san, creo que tu cabello tiene algunos problemas ¿Te gustaría que te ayude a ordenarlo?- ofreció Izuku al verla como trataba de alcanzar las partes donde su cabello estaba más enredado.

-no, está bien, la gente suele lastimar sus manos cuando lo tocan, así que yo misma lo arreglo- decía Shiozaki mientras intentaba torpemente arreglar su cabello mientras ella misma se causaba dolor.

Izuku aunque entendía sus razones, paseo sus manos por sus vides y comenzó a mover cada hebra a su lugar.

-¿ehh? Midoriya-sensei-

-no tienes que preocuparte, mi trabajo aquí es que todos puedan sentirse mejor luego de su entrenamiento, si esto es lo que puedo hacer para que tu estés bien, estaré feliz de ayudarte- las palabras de Midoriya sorprendieron a Shiozaki, la mayoría de las personas se sentían un poco ahuyentados a tocar su cabello, no era mentira cuando pensaba que esta era la primera vez que alguien además de su familia la ayudaba por voluntad propia.

-además… tengo que admitir que tu cabello es muy lindo, quise tocarlo desde la primera vez que lo vi- Izuku no lo sabía, pero esas palabras se clavaron profundamente en el corazón de la estudiante

Su cabello, aunque era algo en lo que destacaba, nunca fue elogiada de esta forma, pues sus espinosas y largas vides, repelían las caricias de sus allegados, menos de las manos de ella, que lo admiraba mientras el corazón de su dueña latía peligrosamente.

-Shiozaki-san tu cabello tiene un muy bello olor, es como si el olor de las flores de primavera estuviera en el- dijo Izuku mientras acercaba su cara a su cabello oliendo profundamente la fragancia que por primera vez estaba emanando.

-n-nunca había soltado ese olor antes, yo también estoy sorprendida- sus cuerpo estaba encogiéndose en sí mismo por la vergüenza, su cara estaba roja al tener el rostro de la bella enfermera tan cerca suyo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban atreves de la melena vegetal de Shiozaki, mientras ella solo disfrutaba del suave toque que sus manos le propiciaban, cada vez que una hebra era liberada, una ráfaga de viento lo hacía menearse, para que al fin ella pudiera sentir la libertad que le daba algo tan simple como el viento en su cabello.

Mientras Shiozaki disfrutaba del toque de las manos sobre su cabello, el cielo parecía limpiarse de todas las nubes que antes amenazaban con dejar caer su contenido, y abriendo el cielo a la cálida imagen del sol anaranjado, el tronco en el cual estaba sentada empezaba a recibir el toque de las puntas de su cabello, cosa que a ella le gustaba mucho, y aunque parecía que Izuku había comenzado a hacer algo mas con su cabello, ella solo cerro sus ojo mientras recibía los rayos del sol cuyo rojo no se comparaba con el de sus mejillas.

Cuando Izuku había terminado, Shozaki se levanto para admirar con sorpresa, el diferente peinado que sus manos habían logrado.

Dos trenzas caían desde sus hombros y su pelo parecía estar acomodado de manera tan perfecta que ninguna molestia aparecía con sus movimientos.

-disculpa, cuando termine tuve la idea de hacer un pequeño cambio en tu imagen, realmente te ves muy linda así- decía Izuku mientras veía como Shiozaki se giraba sobre su eje emocionada de su nuevo cambio.

-¡es perfecto! Nunca había podido hacer algo con el por el miedo, ¡pero realmente me encanta! ¡Gracias Sensei!- decía Shiozaki mientras tocaba su cabello tan alegre como una niña pequeña.

Después de unos minutos, Izuku y Shiozaki se dirigían devuelta al campamento antes de que la noche cayera, pero en mitad del camino Izuku llamo la atención de Shiozaki para detenerse por un momento.

-¿sucede algo Sensei?-

-Shiozaki-san mira hacia allá- ella dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Izuku apuntaba, de inmediato, sus ojos se llenaron de luz y sorpresa cuando vio un hermoso trió de ciervos cerca de ellas.

-¡wuuaaa! Son muy lindos, Sensei esa parece ser una madre con sus pequeños ¿no?-

-Así parece, eso es muy raro, usualmente esta especie solo puede llegar a dar a luz un solo cervatillo, es muy especial ver algo como esto, no hagamos mucho ruido o podríamos asustarlo ¿ok?-

-si- dijo Shiozaki, sus ojos seguía cada pequeño movimiento que las crías daban alrededor de su madre, cada paso que parecía un pequeño paso de baile la hacían temblar por lo lindo del momento, la madre, aunque atenta a su alrededor, aun no notaba la presencia de las chicas.

-Sensei ¿usted salió hacia aquí para poder verlos?-

-me descubriste, le había preguntado a Shino-san por los alrededores y cuando me dijo que habían animales como estos no pude esperar por salir a verlos- la sonrisa de Izuku había atraído a Ibara mas que los animales en frente suyo, ahora que lo notaba, mientras ellas

Estaban escondidas tras un árbol, Izuku la estaba cubriendo tal como lo hacia la elegante cierva con sus hijos, manteniendo su cabeza sobre sus hombros y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa cada vez que ella volteaba a ver como la estudiante se maravillaba con el espectáculo, sus ojos estuvieron mirando los suyos por un momento que podía jurar que estaba durando para siempre, y las pequeñas gotas que aun quedaban en las hojsa de los arboles, adornaban el entorno atrás de Izuku, para ella no había milagro más hermoso que el tierno rostro de aquella enfermera.

-Shiozaki-san mira al frente tuyo- cuando Izuku le dijo eso, su mirada al fin pude despegarse de ella para volver a observar a los ciervos, y con un esfuerzo enorme, resistió dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a los cervatillos muy cerca de ella con una mirada de curiosidad.

-S-sensei, ellos están muy cerca-

-tranquila, no te harán daño, parece solo tienen interés en nosotras-

Como decía Izuku, los cervatillos se movían grácilmente a su alrededor, rodeando a Ibara, sus pequeñas y negras narices se movían tiernamente para olerla e intentar averiguar si ella era una amenaza, tal vez era por la suerte de que las casualidades mas grandes ocurrieran hoy, una lluvia de verano que daba paso a un gran arcoíris sobre sus cabezas, los ciervos que estaban activos en una época del año extraña, el milagro de una madre al dar a luz a dos hermosos hijos, la confianza que estos tenían tanto a lo desconocido que se arriesgaban a acercarse al par de señoritas, y la más grande de todas, el latir apasionado que había despertado en el corazón de la chica de secundaria por la persona que la acompañaba en este bello momento.

-parece que están atraídos por el olor de tu cabello, creo que les hace saber que no somos peligrosas- dijo Izuku mientras la madree de los cervatillos se acercaba a ella dejando que sus crías se apegaran a Shiozaki, Izuku no tuvo miedo y en un movimiento delicado acerco su mano a la cabeza de la madre que simplemente recibía el toque de ella con serenidad.

Shiozaki por su lado miraba la cara de ambos cervatillos intentando imitar a la mayor, sus manos nerviosas no se atrevían a acortar la distancia por el miedo a alejarlos, así que en medio del camino, los pequeños animales se acercaron a ella dejando que acariciara su pelaje.

Un contacto suave y lleno de amor nació en Shiozaki hacia los animales, recorría su suave y limpio pelaje con sus manos mientras estos dejaban que continuara maravillándose con ellos.

Cuando la madre de ellos se despego de Izuku, se alejo un poco para darles la señal a sus hijos que era hora de irse, mientras los tres trotaban en un paso grácil alejándose de las chicas, Midoriya veía a Ibara despedirse con una mano en alto de los pequeños, esta solo le miro con unos ojos brillantes dándole las gracias a Midoriya por haberle mostrado algo tan hermoso en un día que había empezado gris para ella.

Cuando volvieron al campamento, Izuku se despidió de Ibara para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo.

-¡Sensei!- antes de que ella se alejara, Ibara detuvo su ida, al momento de que Izuku la mirara con curiosidad, Ibara no sabía que decir ni por qué la detuvo, solo pudo soltar las únicas palabras que llegaron a su mente.

-u-usted, ¡usted es un ángel!- su cara comenzó a ponerse roja por lo que muy claramente era una frase cursi y vergonzosa para ella, Izuku se sorprendió un segundo pero solo le dedico una linda risa de felicidad que movió el corazón de la peli verde.

-¡muchas gracias!- cuando Izuku se volvió a despedir, Ibara solo pudo ver como esta volvía a sus asuntos comunes después de darle a ella, uno de los mas preciosos días de su vida, el día en que ella se había enamorado por primera vez.

Sin que ella supiera había quebrantado el mandamiento que mas guardaba en su corazón, que había elegido a alguien más para añorar ser alguien especial para ella,

Primer mandamiento: **"Amaras a dios sobre todas las cosas"**

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Puesssssss. Que onda? Como están? Que tal su navidad?**

 **Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y que todas las bendiciones caigan sobre su vida.**

 **Aquí yo terminando de escribir esto a las 5am después de prometer que publicaría esto en navidad,** **no estaba en mis planes que en verdad tendría que celebrarla, pero oigan, fue bonito, muchas risa de los más pequeños de mi familia y también de los más grandes.**

 **Creo que este será el último capítulo del año y espero verlos a todos ustedes el próximo en varias de mis historias.**

 **También quería recordarles a todos aquellos que apoyaron la idea de un fic con Villian!Fem!Deku, que "Crónicas con la villana enfermera" está disponible para que le den un ojo, vayan porque tengo grandes planes a futuro con esa historia.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **ElKike: ya esta continuado amigo y aquí tiene otro capítulo más para su gozo.**

* * *

 **Ahora no se si esto valdrá como regalo pero quiero decirles un poco sobre mí como agradecimiento por acompañarme en este pequeño viaje que ha sido mis libros y su lectura.**

 **Soy Luis, Vivo en Chile, Región de la Araucanía, nací el 20 de marzo de 1999 y actualmente tengo 19 años, soy un muy fan del anime desde hace ya 4 años, me encanta leer cosas nuevas e interesantes que crean las personas, y actualmente disfruto escribir gracias a ustedes, tengo una mente bastante infantil para mi edad y no me avergüenzo de ello, las personas que me conocen dicen que al principio puedo dar algo de miedo y nerviosismo, y que puedo ser muy cordial cuando se trata d conocer gente nueva, pero cuando me conocen dicen que soy bastante divertido y extrovertido, que no duda e realizar las mas graciosas locuras por ver una carcajada en sus rostros, soy una persona que no tiene rechazo en conocer a distinto tipos de personas, he conocido gente muy especial y diferente en toda mi vida y los aprecio mucho, me alegra haberlos conocido a todos ustedes en este año, sin duda, escribir esta historia, ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho este año, y las personas que la han leído lo más grandioso que he podido recibir.**

 **Como siempre y con mucho agradecimiento, gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Espero que disfruten de las fiestas y nos leemos próximamente.**


	15. Preludio del Fuego

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **"*telepatía*"**

 **Capitulo 13: Preludio del fuego**

* * *

En medio de la comida antes de ir a dormir, Izuku almorzaba junto al resto de estudiantes que le rogaron acompañarlas, sentado en su regazo, Kouta se negaba a apartarse de ella durante el resto de la semana, después de su regreso en el bosque, el pequeño había decididopasar el mayor tiempo posible junto ella, aun ante las miradas celosas de los demás chicos, el niño se reía triunfante por su lugar privilegiado.

-kota-kun parece ser un niño bastante mimado, ¿siempre es así Midoriya-sensei?-

-pues, siempre ah sido muy cercano a mi desde que nos conocimos, así que no podría decírselos con seguridad-

-eeeeh, pues, Kota-kun, tus padres son los héroes WatherHorse ¿cierto?-

-¿eh? Si-

-que interesante, cuéntanos ¿Quién es tu héroes favorito?-

-Izuku-nee-

Las chicas que escuchaban la conversación quedaron un tanto sorprendidas por la rápida respuesta, por su parte Izuku solo sonreía alegre y se rascaba la cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Kota-kun, yo no soy una heroína, deberías tener a alguien mejor a quien admirar- dijo Izuku.

-pero Izuku-nee fue la persona que salvo a mis padres, tu eres mejor que los héroes que hay- Izuku se rindió y al final agradeció el gesto del pequeño.

Mientras las chicas conversaban tranquilas y animadas con Izuku, del lado de los hombres no podía evitar sentirse un aura de envidia y celos.

Desde su lugar, Bakugou evitaba llevar su mirada hacia Izuku, ya que sabía que si lo hacía no podría evitar lanzar veneno con sus palabras, de todos hay, el era desde luego, el más celoso, aunque el había tenido a Izuku toda su vida junto a él, sentía que los últimos meses su cercanía con ella comenzaba a desaparecer.

Cuando él era pequeño, su relación con ella era más cercana que la que tenía con sus padres, ellos trabajaban en la misma empresa, y aun cuando Mitsuki deseaba quedarse en casa para cuidar de su hijo, tenía que ir a trabajar en cuanto su licencia de maternidad había terminado.

Cualquier padre se negaría a dejar a su pequeño solo en casa, pero gracias a la amiga de su madre, Mitsuki tenía a alguien en quien confiar esta tarea.

* * *

 **10 años antes**

-¡Increible! Aun no puedo creer que peleaste con 2 chicos mayores Kacchan- dijo un pequeño niño de 6 años a un joven Bakugou que tenía su cara cubierta de algunos golpes.

-ellos fueron los que vinieron buscando pelea-

-eso fue algo estúpido, esos chicos son los hermanos del matón de sexto grado, ¿Qué haremos cuando esos chicos?- dijo el otro integrante del sequito de Bakugou.

-¡Callate! Eres un cobarde, simplemente tengo que patearle el trasero como a los otros-

-como siempre Kacchan es muy genial ¿Qué tal si vamos a las recreativas? Tengo el dinero de mi mesada-

-yo voy a casa- dijo Kacchan, dejando algo desilusionados a los chicos con los que se juntaba.

-vamos Kacchan, últimamente estas yendo a casa apenas salimos de clases, hace mucho que no sales a divertirte con nosotros-

-ya dije que no iré- el pequeño Bakugou solo siguió caminando dejando atrás a los dos chicos, que se preguntaban que sería lo que Bakugou escondería para ir tan rápido a casa.

.

.

.

Katsuki abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentro a la sala sin presentarse, el había hecho esto muchas veces, ya que su madre muchas veces se encontraba en el trabajo cuando el llegaba, pero su silencio esta vez fue para poder pasar desapercibido y verificar si lo que esperaba con ansias estaba allí.

Desde la sala, una larga y algo desaliñada melena de cabello verde se veía por encima del mostrador de la cocina, un agradable aroma provenía del lugar mientras el tarareo de la cocinera alegraba el lugar.

Bakugou mantuvo su cabeza asomada en una esquina mientras observaba lo que para el era un divertido espectáculo, la joven chica de 12 años se movía graciosamentemientras cocinaba, algunas veces estaba demasiado concentrada en cortar los vegetales que ignoraba aquello que estaba cocinándose hasta que casi comenzaba a quemarse.

Kacchan soltó una pequeña risa al ver a la preocupada Izuku, lo que provoco que al fin ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Ahh! Kacchan, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado, debiste decirme cuando lo hiciste- dijo la joven Izuku Midoriya mientras se acercaba a el con un delantal cubriendo su uniforme de escuela.

-no quería molestarte, parecías bastante con bastantes problemas en la cocina- dijo Bakugou provocando la vergüenza en Izuku.

-bueno…. Supongo que aun me falta algo de práctica en la co… ¡Kacchan que ocurrió en tu cara?- dijo cuando al fin se dio cuenta de los golpes de Katsuki.

-… me caí- Bakugou mintió, ya que odiaba decirle a Deku que se metía en problemas, aunque ella no se enojaría como lo hacia su madre, no quería decepcionara la chica que cuidaba de el.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dices la verdad?-

-si-

-… bueno, la comida ya casi esta lista, vamos a limpiarte y luego cenaremos ¿Si?-

-si, one-chan-

Izuku llevo a Bakugou hasta la ducha, el pequeño y la chica compartieron el baño, como cualquier niño pequeño, Katsuki no se quejo de poder compartir este momento con la persona que amaba como una hermana,después de secarse y que Izuku pusiera una bandita en el rostro de Katsuki, sirvieron la cena en la mes.

-espero que no este muy salado o desabrido- dijo Deku mientras le servía su comida.

-One-chan aprendiste hace mucho a cocinar y aun tienes miedo de echarlo a perder?-

-aun tengo muchas cosas que aprenderKacchan-

Deku se sentó frente a el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, Bakugou simplemente llevó los cubiertos hacia el plato y degusto lo que su niñera había cocinado para el, para su gusto, Deku no era mala cocinando, ni mucho menos terrible, al contrario, ella tenia la receta perfecta para que cualquier persona adorara su comida, después de todo ella había aprendido lo necesario para ayudar a su madre en casa, el sabor que Bakugou percibía en su comida era lago de lo que nunca se cansaría.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Ay algo mal con la comida?-

-esta buena, te queda mejor que a la vieja bruja-

-no deberías decirle así a tu mama Kacchan-

-pero si lo es, el otro día no me dejo ver la televisión porque solo porque estaba usando mi Quirk dentro de casa-

-Kacchan, ella te castigo porque rompiste un florero mientras jugabas con tu Quirk- dijo Izuku corrigiéndolo ya que ella misma había visto como el pequeño diablillo tenia el florero entre sus manos antes de hacerlo mil pedazos.

-el estúpido florero era demasiado frágil no fue mi culpa- dijo en un puchero.

-de igual forma do deberías hablar mal de ella así, ese lenguaje podría traerte problemas con los chicos de tu escuela- le dijo Deku ya que se preocupaba de que Katsuki se metiera en pleitos o algo así.

-no te preocupes One-chan, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarles en una pelea a los estúpidos que me provocan, igual que hoy cuando Salí de cla…- antes de confesar sin querer que le había mentido a Izuku, Bakugou tapo su boca con ambas manos.

-Kacchan… ¿Realmente te caíste mientras venia hacia casa?-

-yo… bueno…-

-dime la verdad-

La mirada de Izuku, le exigía una respuesta y aunque el no quisiera dársela ya era demasiado tarde para inventar una excusa.

-… tuve una pelea-

-… Kacchan, se que tu no buscas pelearte con las demás personas así como así, ¿Por qué decidiste pelear?-

-… fue por algo que ellos dijeron-

-¿Mmmh? ¿Ellos te dijeron algo? ¿Acaso se burlaron de ti?-

Bakugou movió su cabeza contestando que no a Izuku.

-entonces dijeron algo que te molesto ¿Que fue Kacchan?-

-ellos... se estaban burlando de ti-

-¿Ehh? ¿De mi?-

-¡Dijeron que solo eras un debilucha, una rara y un fenómeno por no tener un Quirk!... así que patee sus traseros hasta que se fueron llorando-

Izuku se sorprendió por eso, su fama de ser una Quirkless era suficiente para que los niños más pequeños se sintieran motivados a molestarla, había intentado que Kacchan no se viera involucrado en sus problemas, y mantenerse fuera de sus problemas, pero en parte agradecía que se preocupara por ella, eso le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa que le hacía olvidar su enojo.

-¿Vas a castigarme como la vieja bruja?-

-no lo sé, ¿Debería?-

-… perdón por mentirte-

"sigh" -no te castigare ni le diré nada a tía Mitsuki solo por esta vez, será nuestro secreto, pero por favor no vuelvas a meterte en problemas aun si es por mí, me lo prometes?- dijo mientras suspiraba al no poder castigarlo como debería.

-… solo lo hare si no vuelven a insultarte así-

-ok ok, por ahora termina tu comida, después podremos ver el programa de All Might-

-¡Sí!-

Katsuki se alegro por lo bien que había terminado eso, el comía su con una sonrisa grande mientras disfrutaba su comida, pero después de unos segundos detuvo la porción de comida que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¿Mmh? ¿Sucede algo Kacchan?-

-la comida está empezando a saber algo raro-

-¿Raro? Déjame ver- Izuku probó un la comida de Katsuki para ver qué era lo que pasaba, al principio no notaba nada extraño, pero después de un segundo llevo sus manos a su boca para intentar arrojar la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

-¡Pica! ¿Por qué esto esta tan picante?-

Izuku se levanto y reviso todos los ingredientes que había usado en la cocina, se sorprendió al notar que había se había confundido y había puesto picante en algún momento.

-¡Ahhh! Lo siento Kacchan, no note que había puesto salsa picante en la comida, te puedo preparar otra cosa si tu quie… res?- cuando Deku le pregunto eso, Bakugou ya había terminado de limpiar toda la comida del plato y pidiéndole una segunda porción ansiosamente.

Cuando Mitsuki había llegado en la noche, Izuku mantuvo su promesa y no le dijo nada sobre la pelea de Katsuki, pero tuvo que confesarle que por su culpa, el había adquirido un gusto algo peculiar a la comida picante.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

El entrenamiento del día que se había vuelto ya un calvario, se termino, ahora los estudiantes se dirigían al campamento y se disponían a preparar lo que comerían esta noche.

Todos ellos aportaban algo, ya sea en prender el fuego, cortar la leña o directamente cocinar, y aunque la mayoría de los que cocinaban eran las mujeres, había uno de los hombres también estaba a cargo de cocinar.

-Bakugou-kun es sorprendentemente bueno cocinando- decía Uraraka que estaba junto a el.

-¡Cállate! Eres tú la que es mala para esto-

-¡Ochako-chan! Tenemos que traer arboles para cortar leña, ¿Nos ayudarías un poco?- pregunto Mina mientras se acercaba al dúo.

-claro- decía mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-¡Oye! ¿Planeas dejarme aquí haciendo todo el puto trabajo?- reclamo Bakugou.

-solo la tomaremos por unos minutos, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo Bakugou- dijo Mina.

-lo siento Bakugou-kun-

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldita cara redonda!-

Mientras Bakugou aceptaba a regañadientes que tenía que cocinar solo, los demás se movían a su alrededor sin prestarle atención, eso no le molestaba, pero después de que gracias a Kirishima y los demás compañeros que el definía como "el escuadrón de los secundarios irritantes" hiciera de su vida más animada, sentía este pequeño momento a solas como un aburrido escenario.

Se había concentrado en el simple movimiento de su mano y El cuchillo, no hacía mucho años, la misma persona que hoy acompañaba a los estudiantes y los profesores le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre la cocina, recordar esos momentos donde ni siquiera podía cortar los vegetales de manera uniforme y su querida One-chan explicándole pacientemente como hacerlo le hizo soltar una sonrisa melancólica, su mano estaba lista para alcanzar otra zanahoria de conjunto a su lado, hasta que alguien se la había quitado del camino y la alzó frente a él.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a cortar eso mal… Deku-

-hola Kacchan-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-estaba algo desocupada así que vine a ver como les iba a ustedes, ¿Por qué estas solo Kacchan?-

-los idiotas fueron a buscar algunas cosas y me dejaron solo-

-mmmh… ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-… ¿no se supone que los Pussycats y los maestros no nos deben ayudar en esto?-

-bueno, yo no soy una de las Pussycats, ni una maestra así que supongo que esto está bien-

-aun así, si Aizawa-sensei se entera de esto se volverá una patada en mi culo-

-pues… si tu no dices nada yo tampoco, será nuestro secreto, ¿está bien?- mientras Izuku le daba una sonrisa cómplice, Bakugou no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiera vuelto muchos años en el pasado, donde Izuku le regañaba por las cosas malas que hacia pero también lo protegía un poco de los castigos de su madre, y aunque deseaba ver más el atractivo rostro de Izuku, la vista de ella vestida aun de gatita le provocaba un sonrojo de vergüenza que odiaría que ella notara.

-haz lo que quieras-

Izuku acompaño a Katsuki librándolo de un poco de trabajo, al lado de Izuku el no podía evitar mover su vista hacia ella, la ahora joven mujer tenía un aspecto que variaba entre lo hogareño por su fluido comportamiento en lo que hacía y su vestimenta que la hacía extremadamente atractiva.

-no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos algo juntos Kacchan- dijo Izuku quitando el pequeño silencio que había entre los dos.

-¿y eso me tiene que importar?-

-mouu… no seas malo, antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, así que aunque parezca raro ya que trabajo en el mismo lugar que tú estudias, te he extrañado-

-tu… me extrañas?-

-por supuesto, para mí nunca dejaras de ser mi hermanito-

Palabras que aunque eran con la mejor intención, no pudieron evitar causar en Bakugou una increíble decepción.

-ese mocoso… ¿no crees que está demasiado apegado a ti?-

-¿Kota-kun? Creo que es lindo de su parte, además me recuerda a ti, es igual de dulce que tu cuando eras pequeño-

-"tchh" no digas idioteces… ese niño es el hijo de esos imbéciles?, ya sabes, los de hace dos años-

-sí, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, ha crecido mucho desde entonces-

-aun recuerdo los malditos problemas que te trajeron esa vez, incluyendo a ese doctor hijo de puta, como odiaba a ese desgraciado drogadicto-

-bueno, no puedo defender eso, pero aun así tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle-

Mientras seguían conversando, su tarea fue avanzando más rápido de lo que pensaban, tener a los que probablemente eran los dos mejores cocineros del lugar fue de mucha ayuda, antes de que volvieran los demás, la parte de la que debían encargarse ya estaba hecha.

-lo hicimos, creo que nos esforzamos mucho Kacchan-

-me impresiona que no lo hayas hecho a perder como lo solías hacer-

-mouu, eso fue hace años, creo que en este tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas, déjame demostrártelo- Izuku tomo un poco de la comida en una cuchara y la alzo frente a la cara de Bakugou.

-¿Qué demonios crees que heces?-

-quiero que pruebes un poco, di "aaahh"-

Esto embarazoso, putamente embarazoso, Katsuki era tratado como un niño pequeño una vez más por la peli verde, y si fuera cualquier otra persona juraría que no dudaba en explotar la cara del que se atreviera a hacer eso, pero los expectantes ojos de la persona de la cual estaba locamente enamorado, solo lo dejaba confundido de qué demonios hacer.

Al final no se pudo capaz de decepcionarla y se trago el orgullo, abrió su boca y dejo que la infantil escena de ser alimentado por otra persona se llevara a cabo, un sabor nostálgico lo invadió, hace mucho que no probaba algo hecho directamente de la mano de Deku, y aunque tenía sutiles diferencias con años atrás, seguía siendo tan o mas delicioso que en su infancia, aun con lo bueno que era él, no sabía cómo emular lo que hacia la persona que mas amaba.

-¿Qué tal?-

-bueno… por lo menos no sabe a basura-

-gracias, ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi ingrediente secreto?-

-seguramente será una estupidez como canela o orégano cierto?-

-noup-

-¿Entonces?-

- **amor** -

Definitivamente, no había persona que volviera más loco y confundido a Katsuki que Deku.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Izuku ya estaba por dejar a Bakugou, todo lo que venía a hacer ya estaba hecho y prefería irse a que los demás maestros sospecharan algo.

-bueno Kacchan, me iré a ayudar a las demás en las preparaciones de esta noche, espero que te diviertas- decía Izuku mientras se alejaba.

Bakugou se quedo pensando un momento en este corto momento que compartió, sus miedos ahora los veía estúpidamente, pensar que alguien como ella se olvidaría de alguien que quería era impensable, aun no estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía, pero necesitaba decir algo que expresara cuanto significaba para él.

-¡Tu también!- el grito de Kacchan llamo la atención de Izuku que se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres deci…-

-tú también eres mi héroe Deku-

No era por compensar e imitar al pequeño, ni se veía forzado a decirlo, solo expresaba sus sentimientos de la mejor manera de decirlo, y Deku entendía esto, ya que era quien mejor lo conocía.

-y tu eres el mío Kacchan-

Después de eso Izuku dejo a Katsuki solo, el por su lado tenía una cara increíblemente roja por el ultimo comentario, porque mierda se le ocurrió abrir su boca si terminaría apenado? No lo sabía pero se odiaba a sí mismo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Bakugou-kun~?- una voz irritante lo alarmo y lo hizo mirar mecánicamente hacia atrás, observando a una muy sonriente Mina.

-ojos de Mapache… ¿Hace cuanto que estas tu aquí?-

-solo hace unos momentos… aunque todo se veía muy tierno entre ustedes~ tu y tu linda heroína~-

-¡sigue hablando y te juro que no pasaras de esta puta noche¡-

-tranquilo, se mantener un secreto- aunque algo irritado, el se sentía como si le hubieran quitado una gran roca de encima.

-siempre y cuando me hagas un par de favores- solo para ponerle una soga en el cuello.

Bakugou no podía dejar de sentirse desconfiado, estar en las Garras de esa zorra rosada no era algo que le agrade.

-tomare ese silencio como un "si", espero que la comida llegue pronto, quiero probar un poco del "amor" de Izuku-chan-

Bakugou juraba por dentro, que se vengaría de esta perra.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Hoy abría un pequeño evento de descanso, los estudiantes tendrían una prueba de valor atravesando el bosque y asustando a los compañeros que pasaran por ahí, la mayoría de las Pussycats estarían en el campamento, mientras Ragdoll estaría esperando en la mitad del camino acompañada por Deku (la cual fue llevada por insistencia de Ragdoll) y Kota (que no quería separarse de Deku).

El tiempo ya había pasado, y varios ya habían cruzado la mitad del recorrido, Kota estaba algo aburrido, según él, hubiera sido mucho mejor que el e Izuku participaran en pareja de la misma forma que los estudiantes, pero Izuku insistió en que debían acompañar a Ragdoll y dejar que los demás se divirtieran por esta vez.

-con eso varios ya varios gatitos pasaron por la prueba, cuando esto termine Izuku me gustaría que todas nosotras tengamos una piyamada- decía Ragdoll animada.

-Tomoko-san, has insistido bastante con eso todas las noches, aun tengo trabajo que terminar antes de poder ir a dormir-

-por favor Izuku-chan, no solo Kota-kun ha estado esperando esta semana con ansias, yo también, además Mandalay tiene un nuevo atuendo que estoy segura que muere por enseñártelo-

"sigh" -intentaré terminar mi trabajo antes ¿Está bien?-

-¡Sí! ¡Wuju! Esta será una noche divertida… ¿Izuku-chan pasa algo?- Pregunto Ragdoll al ver a su amiga concentrada en el camino.

-¿no crees… que hace mucho que no llegan algunos estudiantes hace un rato?-

-mmmh… ahora que lo dices, algunos de los chicos se han quedado en el mismo lugar desde hace unos instantes y algun… ¿Están huyendo?- Ragdoll pudo ver a través de su Quirk las posiciones de los estudiantes, no entendía por qué ellos hacían movimientos erráticos y algunos se adentraban en el bosque.

-Izuku-nee, mira hacia allá-

Cuando Deku vio el lugar que apunto Kota, una luz azul que iluminaba el cielo se reflejo en sus ojos, el haz de luz que sobrepasaba los árboles se terminaba cuando una gran nuble de humo se alzaba, las dos mujeres en el lugar quedaron pasmadas viendo la extraña vista, como si al verlo todo el ambiente por fin cambiara, un aire caliente llego al trió, combinado con un olor a azufre, y un sentimiento de inquietud.

Izuku solo pudo pensar en una persona al ver esto, difícil de creer para ella, pero era una sola posibilidad la que venía a su cabeza.

-Dabi-san- mientras los otros dos aun se preguntaban qué era lo que ocurría, no notaron el ruido de las ramas moviéndose atrás de ellos, ni el monstruoso brazo que iba a golpear tras de ellos.

-¡TOMOKO-SAN!-

La reacción de su amiga no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el golpe, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el camino, y una explosión de polvo en el lugar, y el grito de una bestia que aterrorizada el bosque.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hola que tal? Como están? Bien? Mal? Con frio? Calor? Dolor de cabeza? Musculares? Con Enfermedad Granulomatosa Crónica? Fimosis?**

 **Yo bien, al fin después de una muy grande ausencia decidí volver y terminar justo a tiempo para… taran taran…. Mi celebración anual de cumpleaños, que sería el día después de subir esto, el 20 (si es que no me quede rescribiendo y lo subí después)…. ¿Qué porque les digo esto? ¡Porque soy faralá! Osea busco atención… ¡es mi Fic y pongo lo que quiero!**

 **Pero dejemos de hablar de la basura anual y pasemos a cosas importantes… si lo sé… les debo un beso… si lo sé…. dije que aquí aparecería Dabi, pero no quería saturar este capítulo con más cosas y que se sintiera interminable (de escribir para mí), y sobre el spoiler que les di, eso es de una idea de aproximadamente 5 capítulos en el futuro, así que espérenlo con ansias, así que en los próximos les daré todo lo que debería haberles dado.**

 **Ahora, no sé si tomar a los demás protagonistas de la liga de villanos, de los cuales solo me interesan dos para colocar, Shigaraki y Toga, pero se los dejare a elección después de terminar nuestro pequeño arco de secuestro.**

 **Tengo que decir que si seguiré tardando en sacar actualizaciones, no mentiré, he vuelto a mis clases en la Universidad y me tomara mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Gracias una vez más por esperar, no quería dejarlos sin nada, así que saque esto antes de llenarme de informes, espero que tengan un muy productivo inicio de… lo que estén haciendo, y los leeré en otra ocasión.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	16. persecución

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 ***-telepatía-***

 **Capitulo 14: persecución**

* * *

Muchas personas repartidas en un solo lugar, varios de ellos en peligro y enfrentándose con enemigos que no entendían como los habían encontrado, los cuerpos de todos estaban cansados y las mentes de los más jóvenes no estaban preparadas para enfrentar una adversidad de este calibre tan pronto, los más experimentados se colocaban en primera fila para lidiar con los problemas lo mejor que pudieran, pero habían muchas cosas en que preocuparse cuando la vida de la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en juego, la orden de moverse a la zona segura dentro de la protección de los héroes se había llevado a cabo tan pronto como se habían dado cuenta de la amenaza, pero aun ninguno había dado la señal de aparecer a salvo.

La encargada de dar el mensaje, aquel que instruía a sus queridos estudiantes, y los mismos alumnos de las diversas clases tenían un pensamiento que ninguno podía quitar de su cabeza, que bajo la oscura y siniestra noche iluminada por el abrazante resplandor azul, se hacía cada vez más desesperante dentro de sus corazones, cada uno preocupado por aquella persona que en algún momento de sus vidas los había ayudado, aun en la cosa más trivial que podía existir, pero con un gran significado.

Todos ellos se preguntaban atemorizados… ¿Dónde estás Izuku?

.

.

.

.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esconderse, su amiga estaba mal herida, el brazo de la peli verde se había dislocado a causa del primer impacto, el pequeño que se aferraba a ella asustado, su propia respiración irregular y sus ojos que buscaban por todos lados aquello que rondaba por las cercanías en caza del trio. Izuku no sabía en qué momento había logrado desaparecer de la visión de aquella criatura, pero sin duda había sido un milagro que no podía durar para siempre. Podía escuchar el sonido aquellos gemidos monstruosos y no dudaba en que pronto todos ellos volverían a estar en la mira de aquel Noumu, y esta vez sin la suerte que había tenido la primera vez para escapar de él.

-Izuku-ne…-

-tranquilo Kouta-kun, tenemos que estar en silencio o podrían encontrarnos- Izuku no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, pero intentaba por todos sus medios posibles mantener la calma, el pánico era algo contagioso que podía extenderse a las personas cercanas y ella no podía permitir ser la portadora de ese virus.

-Izuku… tenemos que hacer que Kouta-kun llegue a salvo a donde los demás, tu debes…- decía Ragdoll difícilmente por las heridas que aclaraban su mala condición.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase Tomoko-san- decía Izuku sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, sabía que su amiga estaba siendo muy clara con sus intenciones, pero no podía permitir abandonarla en su condición.

-Izuku… él está cada vez más cerca, puedo verlo, por favor, si ustedes dos están a salvo entonces estará bien-

*¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?* la mente de Izuku pasaba rápidamente todas las opciones que se les ocurrían, moverse los tres juntos era casi imposible, con un brazo menos le era imposible arrastrar a su amiga nuevamente. Dejar que el pequeño niño vagara solo era peligroso, estaban en el área más lejana al campamento, el trayecto largo podría hacer que se encontrara con algún enemigo escondido, para su desgracia, Ragdoll tenía razón, uno tendría que quedarse… pero esa alternativa no tenía por qué tener la necesidad de abandonar a su amiga.

Los pasos del Noumu se escucharon cerca, los metros que los separaban no eran mayores a les dos dígitos.

-Kouta-kun, escúchame, necesito que cuides a Tomoko-san por mi durante unos minutos, ustedes dos pueden llegar al campamento si sigues sus instrucciones ¿ok?- Izuku miro directamente a los ojos del pequeño mientras le daba una consoladora sonrisa.

Los destrozos de los arboles cercanos provocaron que Izuku cerrara sus ojos aumentando su miedo.

-Izuku¿Qué planeas…- antes de que terminara Izuku apoyo su brazo en el tronco que los cubría y golpeo fuertemente aguantando el grito de dolor que había causado recomponer su hombro por sus propios medios.

-con tu don pueden evitar las zonas peligrosas cierto?, reúnanse con algún estudiante cercano mientras regresan, me asegurare de distraerlo mientras ustedes escapan- dijo mientras aun aguantaba el olor inicial de su brazo recién recuperado y comenzaba a vendar las heridas de Ragdoll lo mejor que podía en este corto tiempo.

-¡no! Izuku-nee tiene que venir con nosotros, yo te mantendré a salvo-

Las astillas de los arboles volaban muy cerca de ellos, la distancia del enemigo se había acortado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Solo un par de segundos antes del caos.

-gracias por eso Kouta-kun, pero tienes que mantener a salvo a Tomoko-san por mí, dijiste que yo era tu héroe… ¿podrías ser el mío esta vez?-

La mirada de ambos transmitía el mensaje que sus labios no podían, antes de que pudieran decir algo, Izuku dio media vuelta y se adentró entre la oscuridad del bosque, antes de Kouta dijera algo, Ragdoll lo abrazo y se aseguró que no hiciera ningún ruido, para ella esto era igual de difícil, no quería dejarla hacer esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para impedírselo, solo podía observar con lágrimas en los ojos como su amiga iba a arriesgarse por ellos.

Antes de poder seguir lamentándose, un ruido tras de ellos llamo su atención, solo el grosor del árbol y la sombra de los arbustos los escondían del Noumu, el villano se apoyaba en el suelo con sus múltiples brazos como si pudiera olfatear el olor a sangre de Ragdoll, una de sus extremidades cambiaba de forma para convertirse en un taladro que se adentraría en la oscuridad en el cual el par se escondía, el bozal que cubría su boca cada vez se llenaba más de saliva, y el miedo del pequeño y de la heroína aumentaba constantemente.

*por favor no… por favor*

Una gran bocanada de aire paso directo a los pulmones de Izuku antes de gritar.

-¡VEN POR MÍ!-

Circulación regular, y a parte del dolor en su hombro, su brazo estaba lo suficientemente funcional, el Noumu al escuchar el grito viniendo de la dirección donde se había apartado Izuku, se apresuró a correr estrepitosamente mientas su cuerpo derribaba ramas y arbustos en su camino, solo en ese momento ella corrió dejando a sus amigos lo más seguros que podía, Ragdoll podía ver su posición, sin ninguna duda Izuku lo había llevado tras ella, y la distancia de los dos comenzó a alejarse lo suficiente para hablar sin el miedo de atraer al Noumu.

-Kouta-kun, necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que darnos prisa y decirle a Mandalay para que envié a alguien a ayudar a Izuku-

Los dos se pusieron en camino hacia el campamento al paso más rápido que la lastimada Ragdoll podía moverse, para salvar a la persona que se estaba arriesgando por ellos.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Aun varios de los estudiantes se encontraban dentro dl bosque, el gas toxico que había dejado incapacitados a algunos había desaparecido gracias al actuar de algunos estudiantes, pero gracias a eso, las personas inconscientes pudieron ser trasladados a un lugar seguro gracias a sus compañeros, la batalla entre los profesores y los villanos había terminado en cuanto Aizawa logro llegar y ayudar a sus compañeras, con la amenaza inmovilizada, los adultos discutían que harían para traer de regreso a los estudiantes que aún no habían aparecido.

-lo mejor será que los chicos y Pixi Bob se muevan dónde Vlad, será más seguro para ellos y para ella que esta inconsciente, nosotros tenemos que buscar a los demás- decía Aizawa.

\- alguien debería quedarse aquí por si alguien llega, Mandalay tú podrías darnos información desde cualquier lugar, deberías quedarte- dijo Tigger.

-¡Esperen! Sé que es importante, pero Kouta e Izuku siguen allá fuera, Ragdoll no se ha comunicado así que estoy preocupada, déjenme ir por ellos-

-Mandalay ¿no les has dicho lo que está pasando con tu Quirk?-

-eso es lo que me preocupa, no he parado de decirles que regresen, pero aun no me han dicho nada, déjenme ir por…-

-¡Tia!- el grito que venía del bosque alerto a los tres héroes, podían ver a una muy herida Ragdoll con unas pocas vendas cubriéndola, a su lado Kouta que la sostenía lo mejor que podía con su pequeña estatura.

-Kouta, gracias al cielo, estas bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Izuku?- dijo Mandalay que se había acercado junto a Tigger para ayudar a los dos.

-¡Izuku-nee..! Izuku-nee nos dijo que escapáramos! Ella esta…-

-Está escapando de un villano justo ahora, ¡Mandalay por favor… ¡ve por ella!-

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, su tensión había aumentado aun mas al saber que una persona estaba en peligro justo ahora, y los que estaban sentimentalmente apegados a ella estaban asustados, tenían que partir ahora, entre todos los que estaban en el bosque, Izuku era la que más peligro corría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo y ocultándose? No lo sabía, sus músculos estaban adoloridos y su respiración estaba tan irregular que ya no le importaba si lo que respiraba era aire o las cenizas que expulsaban los arboles ardiendo a unos metros suyos. ¿Cuánto se había alejado del campamento? Por el tiempo que estuvo huyendo no podía ser mucho, pero ella sentía que había corrido una maratón desde una distancia infernal.

¿Qué opción tenia? Sus piernas pronto dejarían de responderle lo suficiente para escapar, no sabía si había alguien lo suficientemente cerca para que la ayudara, y aun así, no quería poner en peligro a algún estudiante, a pesar de su situación, tenía el consuelo de que seguramente Ragdoll y el pequeño Kouta ya estarían a salvo.

Ahora mismo estaba apegada a un árbol implorando que el villano cerca de ella desapareciera, el Noumu no dejaba de olfatear a su alrededor por el rastro de Izuku, si ella tenía suerte, el Noumu habría perdido su rastro gracias al olor de las ascuas en el aire y la madera quemándose, y seguramente desaparecería del lugar, aun así el Noumu parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que se ocultaba cerca.

*mantente tranquila, tranquilízate, recupera el aliento y después sigue corriendo, es demasiado grande para correr sin que algún árbol le bloquee el camino, si corro atreves de ellos estoy segura que lo dejare atrás, recupérate mientras aun tengas tiempo* las palabras en su mente se escuchaban a la misma velocidad que su acelerado corazón, aun sin ser alguien experimentada en situaciones de peligro, las múltiples operaciones que había hecho en su vida, habían formado en ella una habilidad de pensar en momentos de tensión digna de héroes y profesionales que había pasado su vida atendiendo pacientes graves en urgencias.

La tranquilidad que ella poco a poco había ganado, se centro en el grito que escucho viniendo del Noumu, el Humano modificado parecía haber perdido la paciencia que su deformada mente le permitía tener y ahora cortaba los arboles cercanos con las cierras taladros que su Quirk le otorgaban.

*-¡Izuku! ¿Me escuchas?-* antes de que ella pudiera pensar en que haría a continuación, una voz que conocía muy bien se había hecho presente en su mente.

*-Izuku, Kouta y Tomoko ya están aquí, lograron llegar a salvo gracias a ti-* las palabras de Mandalay lograron aliviarla un poco aun en su situación.

*-Izuku, si me escuchas, por favor corre hacia el norte, dos estudiantes están cerca y Aizawa va hacia haya, estoy segura de que si logras llegar estarás a salvo-* Izuku escucho lo que decía su amiga.

Los arboles a su alrededor seguían cayendo, y el Noumu estaba cada vez más cerca, acerco su mirada el borde del árbol para ver, el Noumu había despejado una pequeña zona donde el las luces del incendio a su lado iluminaban todo, la escena del villano con todos los arboles derrumbados a su alrededor era tétrica, y por lo que veía, el árbol tras cual ella se escondía seria el siguiente en caer, si corría en el momento en el cual el Noumu cortara su cubierta, tal vez tendría el suficiente tiempo para correr. Ella espero el momento para actuar, mientras los pasos que hcian temblar el suelo tras de ella se acercaban cada vez mas.

*uno*

El Noumu miro el árbol en el cual ella se escondía, y se acerco con la intención de derribarlo.

*dos*

Su brazo se alzo en lo alto, iluminando los dientes de aquella cierra que rugía con el objetivo de al fin revelar a su presa una vez más.

*!Tres!*

En cuanto por fin el brazo del Noumu toco la madera, Izuku corrió lo más rápido que sus agotadas piernas le permitían, en menos de tres segundos, el Noumu pudo verla nuevamente, y arremetió corriendo tras de ella mientras Izuku escapaba.

*-bien Izuku, sigue corriendo por favor, no es demasiado lejos-*

La voz en su mente hacía más eco de lo que creía capaz, Izuku atravesaba los arbustos y ramas en su camino sin importarle los rasguños que recibirá por eso, su cabello moviéndose por el choque del viento era tirado en pequeñas cantidades por los obstáculos en su camino, las raíces de los arboles que la llenaban de miedo por el peligro de tropezar, eran saltados por ella lo mejor que podía, mientras su perseguidor los ignoraba y solo arremetía contra todo en su camino dejando un rastro de deforestación tras de sí.

*-no te rindas Izuku solo un poco mas-*

Mientras corría en este bosque sin fin, Izuku pudo escuchar como el Noumu se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a ella, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla y ella no veía el momento de encontrarse con la ayuda que le había sido prometida.

*- ya están al frente, solo un par de metros más, rápido Izuku-*

La tensión del momento causo que por fin sus piernas cedieran y el peligroso terreno por el cual corría provoco que ella cayera con un ahogado grito sobre la tierra.

El Noumu al fin la tenia frente a ella sin posibilidad de escape, su limitado cerebro solo podía asimilar una orden que su dueño podía darle, pero como una bestia fiel, la completaría hasta el final sin oponerse, aun si su dueño no sabía lo que provocaría con ella.

"tráenos a Ragdoll hasta aqui, si te encuentras con alguien más…"

.

.

.

.

"Matalo"

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Algo corto pero había que sacar capitulo ya no?**

 **Pues como están? Enojados? Furiosos? Me quieren linchar por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo?**

 **Pues véngale, si la vida y las falsas amistades no han logrado hacerlo hasta ahora, ustedes menos, nah fuera de broma, este semestre académico ha estado más pesado de lo que uno piensa, básicamente quiero tirarme desde un puente pero no tengo tiempo.**

 **Bueno, ahora a lo principal, cuando carajos terminare con esta angustia y pasare a lo que todos quieren ver? Pues no tengo idea :D**

 **Acabaremos este pequeño arco dentro de poco y después le daremos a todos aquellos personajes que están en la lista de espera, ya saben, el resto de los alumnos, muchos más héroes, los villanos que se me están quedando olvidados y ese Exnovi que les había mencionado.**

 **Y también.. (esto es importante) en la opera final de nuestro pequeño arco, tendremos la iniciativa que les dará la oportunidad de elegir algo importante, espero que les guste cuando llegue y que alguien por favor sepa todo lo que colocare porque lo e estado pensando durante ya varios meses y creo que lo deje bien dificl.**

 **Ahora me queda despedirme, y tengo que decir que en verdad los extrañe, me agradaba leer los comentarios de la gente que llegaba y de los pasados que ustedes, lectores de antaño me dejaron en caps anteriores.**

 **Bueno, hasta que me digne a volver a actualizar.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	17. No Vengas

Los pasos rápidos del estricto profesor atravesaban el bosque y la maleza, Aizawa y Tiger se habían puesto desacuerdo en que lo mejor era separarse, mientras que el felino se encargaba de los estudiantes que habían estado cerca de la nube de gas, el pelinegro se apresuraría en buscar a aquella que estaba en un peligro latente, el se había ofrecido voluntariamente al enterarse de lo que pasaba, se aseguro de tomar la ruta más rápida, y entre todo este tiempo, no se había encontrado con ningún estudiante, según lo que había entendido, Izuku había corrido a un área alejada para asegurarse de que nadie más que ella estuviera en peligro y lo había logrado excepcionalmente aun arriesgándose ella misma.

*¿Por qué haces algo tan estúpido?* se preguntaba Aizawa mientras mantenía su rápido avanzar.

En medio de su carrera, pudo notar como algunos árboles se notaban destrozados, frente a él, un camino de destrucción se abrió paso dándole a entender que este fue el lugar donde la peli verde corrió por su vida.

El pelinegro continuo su marcha, cada destrozo a su alrededor le llenaba mas la mente de que alguna desgracia pudo haber ocurrido, el rogaba desde dentro que esa inusual angustia dentro de el desapareciera, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por alguien a quien había conocido solo unos meses atrás?, ¿Por qué la seguridad de una persona en especial provocaba un punzante dolor en su corazón?, aun cuando sabia que ella hizo lo correcto para mantener a los heridos e inocentes fuera de peligro, ¿Por qué deseaba que ella no hubiera hecho eso y simplemente corriera a la protección de sus brazos?.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, había llegado a lo que parecía ser el final del caótico camino, un tronco acostado horizontalmente marcaba fin… y sobre él, un rastro de sangre desconocida.

-¿Q-que demonios?... ¿donde estas Izuku? ¡OYE IZUKU! ¿¡DONDE ES…- antes de que pudiera terminar, su instinto le dijo que algo peligroso se acercaba, de un solo movimiento logro envolver una de sus cintas en una rama de un árbol y escapar de aquella peligrosa **sombra**.

-¿Qué tipo molesto apareció ahora? No tengo tiempo que perder-

Sus ojos pudieron notar la silueta negra que se alzo hasta dibujarse con la luz de la luna, una silueta con una forma, que el sabia reconocer bien.

-ese es… Dark Shadow?, ¿acaso Tokoyami perdió el control de su Quirk por la falta de luz?-

-¡Aizawa-sensei! ¡Por favor, manténgase alejado! ¡No puedo controlar a Dark Shadow!- los gritos de su estudiante llamaron su atención, envuelto entre la incomprensiva forma de Dark Shadow aun podía verse algo de su usuario, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo.

-tranquilo Tokoyami, te sacare de ahí en un segundo-

Los arremates rápidos de Dark Shadow se dispararon arrancando un par de arboles en su camino, pero para el profesional no debía pasar mucho hasta poder encontrar el momento perfecto.

Mientras Dark Shadow parecía perder la paciencia por todos los ataques que no había logrado acertar, ambas manos de la enorme sombra intentaron atraparlo en un solo aplauso, por supuesto el pelinegro aprovecho y logro atrapar al cuerpo donde provenían todas las sobras descontroladas e impulsarse hacia él con sus ojos rojos.

En un segundo todas las sombras se contrajeron una vez más dentro de su dueño, que al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-eso fue descuidado, deberías saber mejor que nadie que activar tu Quirk en un lugar tan oscuro es peligroso-

-lo siento sensei, me descuide un segundo y termine de esa forma tan patética, gracias por aparecer antes de lastimar a alguno de esos dos-

-¿esos dos? No entiendo lo que dices pero ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿acaso has visto a…-

-¡Shota-san!- la inconfundible voz de aquella persona a la que tanto buscaba retumbo tras de él, dándole a su corazón por fin seguridad incluso antes de voltear rápidamente en su dirección.

La indefensa Izuku reposaba descansando sobre la espalda de Shouji, que la mantenía segura con sus seis brazos sujetándola, ella parecía estar bien, lo único que podía preocupar sobre ella, eran los arañazos en su vestimenta y su cabello que parecía haberse desarreglado por correr tanto, ninguna herida podía verse en ella, eso lo calmo su miedo por haber visto esa enorme mancha de sangre que había temido que perteneciera a ella.

-gracias al cielo, Shota-san se encuentra bien- Izuku, bajo de la espalda de Shoji, que al ver la situación al fin en calma le permitió bajar de su espalda.

-por un segundo pensé que Shouta-san podría estar en pro…- antes de que pudiera terminar, su cuerpo se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Aizawa, que rápidamente avanzo y ahora estaba abrazándola y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿ehh? Shota-san q-que suce…-

-¡idiota! ¿Qué pretendías al hacer algo así?, ¡no eres capaz de mantenerte a salvo como los demás! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?-

-e..e..esto, lo siento, c..Creo, Shota-san se que estabas preocupado por mí, p..pero esto es muy vergonzoso-

Mientras estos dos estaban teniendo un reencuentro emotivo, Shouji y Tokoyami los veían un poco sorprendidos por la actitud de su maestro.

-por alguna razón siento que se olvidaron de nosotros- decía Shoji.

-sí, yo también-

Después de que Aizawa soltara a Izuku, les pregunto a los tres que fue lo que habia pasado exactamente y que era aquella mancha de sangre en el camino.

-cuando yo venía escapando, tropecé y estuve a punto de ser atacada por aquella cosa, pero por suerte Shouji-kun logro salvarme y ponerme a salvo, gracias Shoji-kun- explico Izuku.

-no es nada sensei-

-¿y qué paso con aquel Noumu que llego aquí?- pregunto Aizawa.

-Tokoyami había perdido el control antes de que eso sucediera por culpa de un villano, por todo el ruido que ese Noumu hacia, Dark Shadow se centro en el mientras yo sacaba a Midoriya-sensei del peligro, al final ese fue golpeado por Dark Shadow y salió volando lejos de aquí-

-ya veo, muy bien ustedes dos, ahora necesitamos movernos, seguiremos el camino buscando a los estudiantes que aun andan perdidos, Tiger se encargara de los estudiantes que están en la mitad del camino de ida, así que buscaremos a aquellos que estaban regresando en el momento del ataque-

-nosotros éramos los más próximos a salir, si nos vamos por ese camino nos encontraríamos con…-

-Kacchan y Todoroki-kun, tenemos que darnos prisa o si no…- Izuku se disponía a caminar, pero por el cansancio sus piernas se tropezaron consigo mismas.

-cálmate Izuku, estas demasiado agotada para seguirnos el ritmo-

-es frustrante pero tienes razón Shota-san, tal vez Shoji-kun debería… ¡aah!- antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Aizawa la levanto en sus brazos, y la cargo como a una princesa.

-¿e..eh? ¡Espere! Shota-san, N-no hay necesidad de que…-

-estas cansada ¿no es cierto? No podemos perder más el tiempo, solo aférrate a mí y no habrá problema-

-pe… pero, tal vez Shoji-san podría llevarme, a…asi Shota-san podría moverse más libremente-

-… ¿tú crees?, yo veo que el aun sigue herido- la mirada de Aizawa hacia su estudiante le decía claramente que no refutara en contra.

-como Sensei dice, creo que sería mejor si descansara un poco - dijo Shoji.

-entonces movámonos- dijo Aizawa tomando la delantera aun con la avergonzada Izuku en sus brazos.

-no te culpo por responder así, ¿pero no la estabas cargando sin quejarte hace unos minutos?- pregunto Tokoyami.

-ya han sido bastantes amenazas de muerte por hoy- contesto Shoji dejando como punto final de la conversación.

* * *

 **Más adelante en el camino**

Bakugou y Todoroki estaban teniendo un momento difícil contra un villano, Todoroki llevaba a un alumno de la clase B que había terminado inconsciente debido al gas, mientras el villano los hostigaba con ataques casi mortíferos si no fuera por la cobertura que proveía el bicolor.

-el maldito desgraciado no nos quiere dejar pasar, maldición, darle en la cara podría terminar esto rápido-

-no podemos iniciar un incendio, mantente alejado de el por ahora- dijo Todoroki mientras aun detenía los ataques del villano con su hielo

-mierda, no necesito perder más tiempo con este hijo de puta-

-opino lo mismo, debemos sacar a las personas que aun se encuentre cerca-

-a quien le importa un carajo los demás?, tengo que ver si la estúpida de Deku no hizo alguna locura-

-aunque odie estar de acuerdo contigo más de una vez al día, espero que Midoriya-sensei lograra ponerse a salvo-

-oye maldito mitad y mitad, porque no haces algo útil una vez en tu vida y distraes al cara de escroto mientras yo voy por Deku?- pregunto Bakugou.

-¿Planeas dejarme aquí solo mientras tú escapas?-

-¿Qué crees que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo?-

-no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, de ninguna manera te dejare ir con Sensei tu solo, mejor corre tu a distraerlo mientras yo voy con ella, soy más útil que tú en esta situación-

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE HIJO DE PERRA!?-

-al menos yo puedo usar mi Quirk un causar un incendio- dijo Todoroki sin importarle el viilano cerca de ellos o la ira de su compañero.

-okey, ahora sí, yo te mato- Bakugou y Todoroki, se centraron en discutir entre ellos, el villano los observaba con su grotesca expresión usual mientras se preguntaba que hacían estos dos.

Sin importarle nada, ataco a estos dos que aun se encontraban distraídos, pero antes de que sus dientes tocaran alguno de los dos, todas las extensiones de su Quirk volvieron a él, antes de poder averiguar lo que pasaba, recibió la mirada de los dos jóvenes que pararon su discusión

¿Quién te dijo…- Todoroki dirigió su mirada una vez mas mientras su hielo se movía rápidamente atrapando al villano y alzándolo un poco más alto sobre las copas de los arboles.

-… que metieras tu culo en donde no te importa!- Bakugou voló rápido donde Moonfish había sido elevado y exploto la columna de hielo donde él había estado atrapado.

Cuando el villano por fin habia sido noqueado, unas las vendas de Aizawa lo envolvió, los dos estudiantes podían ver a su maestro que mantenía atrapado al villano, junto a él, Izuku.

Feliz y reconfortada de que ambos estuvieran a salvo, se separo de Aizawa y corrió hasta los dos alumnos, Izuku abrazo a los dos mientras agradecía que por fin los encontraran, Todoroki por su lado no estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de muertas de afecto y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, por otra parte Bakugou, quería decirle a Izuku que esto estaba siendo más vergonzoso de lo que soportaba, pero antes de eso, pudo notar lo sucia y algo lastimada que ella se encontraba.

-¡oye Deku! Ya es suficiente de tus lloriqueos, ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?- pregunto Bakugo.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te ref…-

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Volviste a hacer algo estúpido por los demás sin preocuparte por ti misma! ¿Cierto?- aun que la pregunta de Kacchan estaba llena de preocupación, aun la seguía cubriendo con su usual tono molesto.

-dejen los reclamos y sentimentalismos para después- dijo Aizawa a lo que Shoji y Tokoyami lo miraban con una cara de "no estabas tú haciendo lo mismo?".

-Izuku, si aun sigues agotada puedo llevarte cargando- dijo Aizawa mirando a Izuku.

-n..no, estoy bien, creo que es mejor que Shota-san se concentre en lo que es más importante- decia Izuku algo avergonzada por lo de antes.

-lo más importante eres tú, Izuku- dijo Aizawa causando que el pequeño grupo se conmocionara al ver a su profesor tan apasionado en una sola frase.

-aunque es cierto que lo mas importante en el grupo es el médico, tenemos que protegerlos a todos Shota-san- dijo Izuku, que aun con el claro coqueteo del profesor, su personalidad distraída no dejaba ver más allá de la situación en la que se encontraban.

*Midoriya-sensei sí que es algo densa para estas cosas no?* pensaba Tokoyami mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

Después de unos minutos, Aizawa y su grupo habían logrado llegar hasta la ruta donde los estudiantes avanzarían en la prueba de valentía, aun cuando su objetivo era seguir avanzando, la presencia de dos de sus estudiantes llamo su atención, Tsuyu y Uraraka, dos de las estudiantes de la clase 1A y queridas amigas de Izuku, estaban enfrentándose a una chica rubia que al parecer se trataba de una de las villanas y que les estaba dando dificultades.

Cuando el grupo se mostro en la ruta, la chica se apresuro a retirarse, evitando los problemas y volviéndose a reagrupar con sus aliados, pero antes de irse, escondida entre las sombras, pudo ver a alguien que se adaptaba muy bien a sus gustos, a pesar de sus pocas heridas y que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para moverse sola, ese aspecto desarreglado y las pequeñas cortaduras dejando en exposición algo de la sangre que ella mas anhelaba convertían a la peli verde en su definición perfecta del modelo perfecto de belleza.

En uno de los arboles, un hombre enmascarado veía la situación que ocurría en el camino, en cuanto vio a su compañera apartarse se preparo para capturar a su objetivo, pero antes de hacerlo se sorprendió al ver una sombra regresar a pleno campo abierto.

Cuando Izuku vio a sus dos amigas, quería apresurarse en revisar si necesitaban de su ayuda, en el momento en que Aizawa, Tokoyami, Shoji y Todoroki se dirigieron rápidamente a ver a las chicas, Izuku y Kacchan los siguieron desde atrás, pero antes de que pudiera cortar el camino hacia ellas, alguien se había lanzado hacia ella mientras la abrazaba.

-¡La quiero a ella!- la rubia de ojos ámbar, regreso y sin previo aviso se apego a Izuku, que la veía confusa además de un muy enojado Kacchan.

*!Toga! ¡idiota!... Cambio de planes* pensó Mr. Compress.

Antes de que alguien además de Bakugou se diera cuenta, el villano ya había encerrado a los tres dentro de unas pequeñas esferas, Bakugou estaba dentro de una solitario, mientras Izuku estaba junto a Toga., cuando el resto de personas al fin se percato de que faltaban personas en el grupo, Mr. Compress hizo su dramática aparición.

-si están buscando a sus amigos entonces me declaro culpable de ello, preferiría haberme llevado al joven oscuro del grupo como el extra, pero bueno, la jovencita aquí también es algo que podemos aprovechar-

-¡devuélvenos a ambos!- Aizawa se habia movido y lanzado sus cintas hacia , pero el enmascarado era lo suficientemente ágil para saltar y esquivar el ataque de Eraser Head y de Todoroki que vino después de este.

Mientras el corría, los estudiantes y su profesor lo perseguían, ninguno quería dejar escapar al villano con sus compañeros dentro de su poder.

El Quirk de Aizawa no surtía efecto, la razón de esto era probablemente que solo pudiera detener la acción de comprimir y liberar del villano, y no de devolver a la normalidad lo que había aprisionado.

Mientras los demás corrían hacia ellos, el villano se alejaba cada vez más, no tenían oportunidad si no hacían algo para cortar la distancia rápidamente, era probable que escapara, en una situación como esta, Eraser Head solo podía improvisar con lo que tenía.

-¡chicos escuchen! ¡Lanzaremos a tres de ustedes Asui y yo, Uraraka, usaras tu gravedad cero en ellos!-

A la instrucción de su profesor, Tokoyami, Todoroki y Shoji fueron envueltos en las vendas de Aizawa y la lengua de Asui, cuando Uraraka uso su Quik en ellos les hablo.

-por favor… traigan a Midoriya-sensei a salvo- decia Uraraka.

Y antes de perder de vista al villano, fueron lanzados.

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Mientras Izuku estaba aun confundida del lugar donde se encontraba, pero miraba curiosa sobre la chica que se encontraba con ella atrapada.

-emmmh… disculpa, quien eres tú?-

-¡Soy Himiko Toga! Solo quería decirte que eres muy linda como estas-

-¿L…linda?-

-todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo se ven muy bien~ tal vez te verías mejor con algunas mas- dijo Toga mientras jugueteaba con un cuchillo en sus manos.

 **Con Bakugou**

-¡¿Dónde CARAJOS estoy?!- Bakugou miraba sus alrededores, mientras se movía un poco su frente se golpeo con un muro invisible que limitaba su movimiento en todos los ángulos.

-sea quien sea el que me metió aquí, lo matare- Bakugou exploto el muro frente a él sin causarle el más mínimo daño, volvió a explotar una y otra vez su Quirk sin parar hasta que sintió que su prisión rodaba un poco antes de golpear contra algo mas fuera.

Fuera de las esferas se podía ver como una de ellas rodo hasta golpear a la otra.

Causando que la canica donde se encontraban los dos individuos temblara un poco y ambas perdieran un poco el equilibrio cayendo la más joven sobre la enfermera.

-¿Por qué siento que la cague?- se preguntaba el rubio.

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Sus ojos bien abiertos miraban al otro par que no se encontraban a más de un par de centímetros que los suyos, el cuerpo de la peli verde estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba.

Sus brazos se apoyaban sobre lo que podían, sus piernas abiertas le daban espacio a la persona que la acompañaba.

Antes de que el filo de la navaja que la despeinada chica de ojos miel sujetaba en sus manos llegara a la piel de Izuku, un pequeño temblor hizo que Toga cayera sobre Izuku, aterrizando una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y sus labios sobre los de la enfermera, el cuchillo había caído lejos de ellas, y toga dejo su confusión de lado mientras un solo pensamiento llenaba su mente, auspiciado del cálido y delicioso sabor a hierro que logro capturar.

Antes de que el pequeño contacto de sus bocas se convirtiera en algo más, Izuku la aparto mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos y escondía su sonrojo volteando su cara.

Toga relamió la pequeña mancha de sangre que quedo de su contacto con Izuku, ella adoraba el sabor de la sangre, pero sentía que esta era la más especial que jamás había probado.

-delicioso…- dijo mientras aun saboreaba el rojo néctar en su boca –…. y suave- termino de decir mientras hacia un gesto con su mano recordando lo que sintió.

-pp… por favor no digas algo tan vergonzoso- dijo mientras se reponía del momento.

-eres muy deliciosa~ déjame probar mas- decía mientras se acercaba a la temerosa peli verde.

-n… no te acerques por favor…. Emh?-

-¡Toga!- dijo ella aclarando como quería ser llamada.

\- ¿eres acaso uno de los villanos que nos está atacando Toga-chan?-

-¡Sí! ¡Me uní a la liga porque admiro mucho a Stain-sama! ¡Quiero vivir en un mundo más sencillo con las cosas que me gustan! ¡Quiero matar a las cosas que me gustan! Ne~ Ne~ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-S-soy Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya-

-Izuku-chan~ ¿eres amiga de Tsuyu-chan y Ochako? Ellas son muy lindas, ¡Quiero ser su amiga también!-

-Toga-chan, ne-necesito saber algo… ¿Cuál es su objetivo?- Izuku estaba temerosa por la actitud que aquella jovencita le estaba mostrando, pero aun tenía que saber si los villanos planeaban algo en contra de los estudiantes.

-mmmmhhhh…. Realmente no lo sé, no me interesaba mucho lo que decían, yo solo quería encontrar algunas amigas nuevas y cortarlas un poquito…. Creo que había alguien a quien nos teníamos que llevar… no lo recuerdo muy bien-

-¿tienen planeado secuestrar a alguien? Por favor dime quien es-

-¡Lo diré!- dijo ella alegremente para sorpresa de Izuku.

-… ¿en serio?-

-¡Sipi~! Mientras Izuku-chan me haga un pequeño favor-

La sonrisa enmarcada en su cara, no le daba buena espina en esta situación, pero viendo que no le quedaban más opciones que hacer feliz a la persona frente a ella, Izuku pregunto cuál era el pequeño favor.

(Creo que me salió un verso ahí arriba XD)

-¡Sangre! Dame~ Dame~-

-¿Por qué quieres tanto mi sangre?-

-nunca había probado antes nada tan delicioso, si tú me das un poco mas yo te diré todo lo que se ¿sí?, además, si al salir de aquí tenemos algunos problemas, me será más fácil llevarte conmigo –

Deku se quedo pensando un minuto, era raro para ella que alguien le pidiera algo así, mientras aun estaba un segundo pensando sobre eso, su mano toco el pequeño cuchillo que había caído junto a ella, una idea paso por su mente, si acaso defenderse era la mejor opción, temerosa agarro ese cuchillo bajo la vigilante mirada de Toga.

La rubia veía eso muy atentamente, pensaba en lo divertido que sería tomar un poco mas de el rojo liquido de la peli verde, aun si es a la fuerza, cosa que le daba un pequeño plus a su locura, ella se preparo mientras tomaba una de las jeringas de su cinturón, una confrontación entre dos lindas amantes, que maravillosa idea era la que se aproxima…

-¡Auch!- antes de que ella moviera su mano en respuesta a la acción de Izuku, la sangre ya había volado del dedo de Izuku, el cuchillo nunca se dirigió a la chica de ojos ámbar, aquella mujer indefensa había hecho un pequeño corte en su propio dedo voluntariamente, mientras la sorprendida Toga veía que poco a poco esa marca en su dedo dejaba salir lo que ella había pedido.

-S…solo un poco okey? Si pierdo demasiada sangre podría estar débil después- Izuku estiro su dedo a la altura del rostro de Himiko, la pequeña línea de sangre que bajaba hasta el antebrazo de la peli verde la dejo llena de locura, rápidamente abrió su boca dejando en vista sus caninos dientes y aquella lengua que buscaba llevar adentro toda la sangre que había fluido.

La cara de Izuku se lleno de un fuerte rubor cuando Toga coloco la punta de su lengua en el camino que la sangre estaba tomando por su blanca piel, la rubia chica no iba a dejar que ninguna gota se desperdiciara, lentamente recorrió su lengua por el brazo de Izuku, tomándose pequeños descansos antes de llegar a su mano, dejando expuesta su violenta respiración por la excitación que sentía.

Midoriya no sabía muy bien que animo estaba cubriendo el ambiente, todo esto le parecía bastante… indecoroso, ya que la chica estaba disfrutando de lamer su brazo como si fuera lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado, en el momento en que Toga había limpiado toda la sangre de su brazo, pero antes de terminar, llevo dentro de su boca, la punta del dedo de Izuku, ella soltó un pequeño alarido al contacto de los caninos de la chica y la punta de la lengua que jugaba con su dedo dentro de sus fauces, intentando sacar la mayor cantidad de néctar antes de que la herida cerrara lo suficiente antes de dejar de darle aquel inigualable sabor salir.

Izuku solo seguía mirando aquella escena con su cara completamente roja, cuando Toga dejo libre su agarre Izuku llevo su mano a su pecho, mirando a la muy loca chica que seguía disfrutando de su sabor en un éxtasis tan lujurioso como demente.

-¡mmmh! ¡mmmmh! ¡MMMMMMHH~!, jamás podría cansarme de esto-

-T…Toga-chan, sobre lo que prometiste…-

-a si, si, umm… déjame recordar, dijeron algo importante, pero era realmente aburrido así que solo me concentre en lo mío, tenía que hacer nuevas a migas y llevarme cuánta sangre de las personas como pudiera, umm… ¡Ah sí! Dijeron que si me encontraba con alguien en particular tenía que tener cuidado en no matarlo, era un estudiante, un chico de la clase A que participo en un festival escolar…-

*con esa descripción podría ser cualquiera de los chicos de la clase de Shota-san* pensó Izuku.

-era un rubio que hacia explotar cosas y mal hablado… no es mi tipo-

-¿quieren secuestrar a Kacchan? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Kacchan? Izuku-chan… acaso ese chico es muy apegado a ti? No me agrada que alguien más este tras las cosas que me gustan- dijo Toga con una mirada celosa y sus ojos afilados.

-E…Es solo alguien que quiero como mi hermanito- Dijo Izuku intentando calmarla, mientras alguien atrapado en otra esfera volvía a sentir una punzada en su corazón de las que tristemente empezaba a acostumbrarse.

-ummm… no me gusta, muchas otras personas seguramente tienen a Izuku-chan para ellos solos, estoy celosa-

Antes de que Izuku pudiera soltar otra palabra, sintió como poco a poco el espacio en el que estaban comenzaba a volverse más grande, Toga ya consciente de lo que pasaba, uso su Quirk gracias a la reciente carga que había almacenado hace solo unos minutos.

Cuando Izuku abrió sus ojos después de la sorpresa inicial, varios de los estudiantes de Aizawa estaban alejados unos metros más adelante, mientras justo tras de ella, un portal negro se abría dejando a varios brazos intentando atrapar a quien se encontraba en sus puertas.

Justo a su lado, Izuku esperaba volver a encontrar a Toga, pero lo único que vio fue una copia perfecta de ella, varios de los estudiantes no sabían cual era exactamente la peli verde original, así que en el rápido pánico que hubo ambas Izukus dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Kacchan!"- esto sin dudas dejo a todos mas confundidos todavía, sin embargo uno de ellos que había salido hace un segundo de la capsula de Mr. Compress y que había sido rescatado por Shoji, respondió en busca de la verdadera Midoriya.

-¡Deku!-

Mientras Bakugou veía atentamente a ambas chicas de ojos esmeralda, su visión se centro en aquella que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa aliviada de verlo a salvo.

Kacchan de inmediato entendió cuál de ellas dos era la verdadera, y apresuradamente se impulso en su dirección a rescatarla.

Cuando la disfrazada toga veía a quien ahora había reconocido como "Kacchan", dirigirse hacia ellas, lanzo el cuchillo que aun guardaba en su funda, mientras que Bakugou rápidamente lo esquivaba no sin antes llevarse un corte en su mejilla.

La peli verde que rápidamente se había puesto de pie fue tirada hacia atrás por una mano desconocida.

-¡Deku!- mientras Izuku era arrojada hacia atrás veía a Bakugou acercarse, a este ritmo, tal vez el llegaría con ella, pero terminaría siendo arrastrado dentro del portal y cumpliendo el objetivo de los Villanos.

Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa, y pidió que por favor el la escuchara… que por favor…

-Kacchan… No vengas-

Cuando Katsuki escucho esas palabras, un cuchillo arrojado por Toga dio directamente en su hombro, frenando en seco su carrera y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-"tchh" yo quería darle en la cabeza- dijo ella resignándose a parar al cenizo y entrar ella al portal.

Cuando Bakugou alzo la cabeza, solo vio a Izuku desvanecerse en el portal, y antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse de pie y alcanzarla, el portal comenzó a cerrarse, su cuerpo golpeo el suelo una vez más, su mirada volvió a buscar en todas direcciones.

Pero no habia nada, la presencia de la enfermera había desaparecido junto a todos los demás villanos sin dejar nada atrás, iluminados por el aun ardiente incendio, un grito desesperado pudo oírse en todo el bosque.

Los villanos no habían logrado completar su objetivo, pero por alguna razón, todos sentían que habían perdido, en especial todos los estudiantes que alguna vez se relacionaron con ella, sus lágrimas desconsoladas, la impotencia de la perdida y el vacio en el corazón que todos sentían…

Izuku se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.la tenues luz del lugar indicaba que ya no estaba en el bosque, el piso de madera y las voces a su alrededor le eran desconocidos, la única persona que la había visto en el pasado estaba desconcertado al verla de nuevo en esta situación, y su voz preguntando por ella fueron suficientes para que ella lo mirara confundida, aquel era solo un recuerdo que venia a su mente en este momento o el realmente estaba ahí…

-¿Izuku?-

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Pues como que esta polvoriento este lugar no?**

 **Cuanto a pasado? Uno? Dos meses? Yo ya perdí la cuenta y creo que las disculpas que había preparado se me perdieron por ahí.**

 **Lamento haberme atrasado bastante, pero realmente no tengo excusas, podría contarles una historia intensa sobre traiciones familiares y estrés post-traumaticos que he sufrido en el último tiempo, pero que va eso ya hasta se me hace normal.**

 **Ahora sí, no puedo darles por sentado que las actualizaciones serán más regulares, eso no lo decido yo, pero jugo que cuando vuelva a tener un tiempo libre igual que esta semana, usare mis energías para traerles otro episodio de esta telenovela que me imagino yo solito.**

 **Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre el ex de izuku? Pues me impresiona que aun nadie haya nombrado a la persona a la que le tengo planeado ese cap… eso puedo significar que lo que me imagine, puede ser muy arriesgado, espero que cuando llegue tenga buena recepción y si no, recuerden que entre más popular, más posibilidades tiene su husbando o waifu de aparecer próximamente.**

 **Ahora permiso. Son como las 9am y no he dormido escribiendo esta porquería de monologo.**

 **Los quiero a todos los que me han acompañado desde los inicios y a los nuevos que se nos unen, las suplicas por mas y la sangre nueva son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews.**

 **Sofihikarichan: no actualice muy pronto que digamos pero espero que disfrutes este cap.**

 **Sou: gracias por la vibra, literalmente recuerdo que cuando me llego tu mensaje se me alegro un día negro que estaba teniendo, a lo del ex XD, bueno lo que paso es que soy mas interactivo con los seguidores de wattpad por la facilidad de la interaccion, asi que cuando alguien me reto a soltar un spoiler pues… bueno se me salió :p**

 **dlmauricio19: es lo más hermoso que nadie me haya dicho 3**

 **makenshikumo: wena choro, como estuvo el 18 eh? Disculpa el atraso soy de los que se pasan por las fondas y no tienen ni idea de cómo llegaron a la casa…. O de quien es la casa donde desperté XD, bueno gracias por leer y espero que lo que pronto venga te guste.**

* * *

 **Como siempre, amor eterno y prospera vida a todos los que se pasean por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
